


Unexpected Changes

by Sazzy260



Series: Family Changes [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College-Aged Tony, Emotionally Open Gibbs, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 73,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzy260/pseuds/Sazzy260
Summary: When the unexpected happens and changes Tony and Jethro's life, they decided that no matter what they would take on the challenge and stick together, just like they had always planned.More in Chapter Notes!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in 2016/17 and has all the modern conveniences that we have today. Tony is 19, almost 20 years old and Jethro is 25 years old - Cellphones, social media and the likes, Jethro knows how to use it all (He's not technologically stunted like he is in Canon.) 
> 
> They're just a normal couple, living in the normal world, except with the added twist that men are capable of getting pregnant - There is no medical mystery as to how it's possible, it's just something that can happen.
> 
> As suggested in the Tags, this is an alternate universe and almost nothing will follow Canon events; the only exception to that is that Jethro was a Marine and joined NCIS. Tony never becomes a cop, his goals were elsewhere - There is a great deal that I want to tell you but if I do, it'll just ruin the story before you even begin reading it.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it and as always, I'd love to hear your feedback!

Tony giggled as his boyfriend, Jethro, leaned over his shoulder and kissed his neck lightly “I’m studying.” Tony whispered, only halfheartedly deflecting his boyfriend’s advances on his neck.

 

Jethro mumbled softly as his lips caressed up and down Tony’s neck slowly “We only have two more days together… Why study?” he asked, his warm breath encompassing Tony’s ear as he spoke.

 

Tony shuddered and leaned back against the broad chest above him, tilting his head back just enough to look up at his boyfriend “I… I guess I can wait to study…” Tony admitted, hating that in just two days he’d be back in Ohio, leaving Jethro here all alone in Virginia.

 

Jethro nodded as he nipped at the soft flesh underneath Tony’s ear “Mhm, c’mon…” Jethro said as he divested Tony of his notebook and books, dropping them to the floor before he helped Tony off the couch.

 

Tony fell into Jethro’s chest, wrapping his arms around Jethro’s neck as their lips came together in soft and passionate kisses “Where are we going?” Tony asked as the two men started walking through Jethro’s apartment.

 

Jethro shrug as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s thighs and lifted the younger man up into his arms, pushing Tony up against the wall “Doesn’t matter… Just wanna be with you.” Jethro murmured as he trailed hot open-mouthed kisses down Tony’s jaw and neck.

 

Tony whimpered, his head thrown back against the wall as he ground himself down against the burgeoning erection he could feel pressing into his lower regions “Bedroom…” Tony managed to gasp out, his breath ragged and heavy.

 

Jethro nodded, taking one last nip at the sensitive skin under Tony’s ear before he turned their bodies and kicked his way into the bedroom; it was small, hell everything in his apartment was small – seeing as it was a one bedroom bachelor pad and had only the very basic things; bathroom, kitchen, living room, bedroom.

 

Jethro dropped Tony down onto the mattress and then quickly crawled on top of him, kissing his way up Tony’s chest until he was at Tony’s lips.  Jethro smiled as he nipped at Tony’s bottom lip “Love you.” Jethro whispered against Tony’s lips before diving into a passion-filled kiss that curled both men’s toes up in anticipation.

 

Tony smiled into the kiss and wrapped his bare feet around Jethro’s thighs and quickly flipped Jethro over onto his back so he was positioned above his boyfriend “Love you too.” Tony whispered as he began gently grinding against Jethro’s hard cock.

 

Jethro rested his hands on Tony’s thighs as he rocked his own hips upward to increase the friction between his cock and Tony’s ass “Fuck...” Jethro breathed out as he let his head fall back against the pile of pillows on the bed.

 

Tony smirked as he leaned his upper body down against Jethro’s and kissed along his boyfriend's throat “Mmm, I do want that.” Tony whispered huskily into Jethro’s ear, then took the lobe between his teeth, gently nibbling and licking at the loose flesh.

 

Jethro growled as he grasped onto Tony’s neck and pulled Tony’s lip to his lips, kissing him deeply and passionately “Want you to ride me.” Jethro requested as he blindly reached over to the single nightstand in the bedroom, grabbing the nearly empty bottle of lubricant.

 

Tony stood up on the bed, holding himself steady with one hand on the wall as he pulled his shorts down past his hips, hard cock jumping out and slapping wetly against his stomach.  Jethro smirked as he lifted his own hips and pushed his shorts down and off his ankles, watching as Tony slowly lowered back down, resting his plump ass on Jethro’s thighs “Want to prepare me or want me to do it?” Tony asked as he grabbed the bottle of lube, twisting it around in his hands.

 

Jethro took the bottle and crooked his finger, beckoning Tony closer “I’ll do it.” Jethro whispered as he popped the cap on the lube and poured some onto his fingers, he then reached behind Tony and circled his fingers around Tony’s puckered hole.

 

Tony gasped and Jethro took complete advantage, pushing his lips against Tony’s and his tongue deep into Tony’s mouth at the same time that he breached Tony’s hole and began immediately stretching and scissoring his fingers – Tony didn’t need much preparation; they had been having sex almost non-stop during the time that Tony was here for summer vacation.

 

While Jethro worked his fingers inside of Tony, Tony grabbed the bottle of lubricant and squirted a generous amount on his palm before reaching back and spreading the lube across Jethro’s achingly hard cock.  Jethro pulled his fingers out of Tony’s ass and slapped the firm globe, grinning evilly when Tony gasped and arched into Jethro’s body “Hop on, baby.” Jethro said, his voice thick and husky as he wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and squeezing, needing to stave off the impending orgasm he felt building.

 

Tony took several deep breaths to calm his own needs, lifting his hips up slightly as he backed up; Jethro grasped one of Tony’s asscheeks and spread it wide as he let the head of his cock slip up and down Tony’s crack before finding and pushing the head of his cock into Tony’s opening.  Both men moaned as they connected in the most intimate of ways, Tony laid his forehead against Jethro’s chest as he adjusted to the intrusion, his bottom lip quivering in anticipation as he slowly began moving his hips down, taking in more of Jethro’s length.

 

Jethro huffed out a breath when Tony took in his entire length, setting his hands on Tony’s hips as he looked up at his boyfriend with a warm and tender smile “I’m really gonna miss you…” Jethro said quietly as he moved one hand up from Tony’s hip to the side of his neck and brought Tony down so their lips could connect with soft and slow kisses.

 

Tony grasped Jethro’s hand and pressed it into the mattress as he began slowly moving his hips up and down, pulling himself up until just the very tip of Jethro’s cock remained inside of his tight channel, and then impaled himself back down.  Jethro moaned and clamped down on Tony’s hand “Damn… still so tight… so good Tone…” Jethro mumbled as he rolled his hips upward, causing Tony to whimper with need.

 

Tony lifted his head slightly “Want you… Please… Please.” Tony begged breathlessly as he started moving a little more frantically against Jethro’s cock, his body rising and falling at a fast rate against Jethro’s cock.

 

Jethro growled as he grasped Tony’s hips and quickly flipped them both over, he grabbed both of Tony’s hands, interlacing their fingers together as he thrust his hips forward, sending both their bodies up the mattress; Tony arched and screamed out in pleasure, his legs locking tightly around Jethro’s waist “Yes!” Tony shouted, his eyes clamped shut and mouth opened as he panted out.

 

Tony cried out with each thrust that Jethro made, his prostate being hit with each thrust made “Yes… Oh god… Jet… Jet… Please…” Tony begged, his head thrashing side to side as he tightened around Jethro’s cock “So close… fuck… fuck…” Tony cried out, his entire body shuddering as wave after wave of heat exploded from his cock, spreading between his and Jethro’s belly.

 

Jethro moaned loudly as he slammed his hips forward, emptying his own release deeply into Tony’s channel “Shit.” Jethro grunted as he laid his forehead against Tony’s sweaty shoulder, his entire body shuddering from the sheer force of his orgasm.

 

Several minutes passed by before Jethro was even able to summon the power to move, hating himself when he severed his connection to Tony.  Jethro collapsed onto the other side of the bed and rested his forearm on his forehead, his breath was still uneven and heavy as he stared up at the ceiling “Damn it…” Jethro growled as he turned his head and looked over at Tony.

 

Tony had a blissed out and sated expression on his face, but it faded when he turned his own head and looked at Jethro “What’s wrong?” Tony asked quietly, grabbing the box of tissues on the nightstand so he could clean up the majority of semen off his and Jethro’s stomach.

 

Jethro shook his head as he wiped the semen off his own stomach and dropped the tissues on the floor “I hate being separated…” Jethro said quietly as he scooted over and wrapped an arm around Tony’s back and kissed his temple lightly.

 

Tony sighed as he laid his head on Jethro’s shoulder, his arm resting lightly on Jethro’s stomach “So do I, but… I’ve tried transferring here and because of my full-ride scholarship at Ohio, I can’t just pick up and move… I wouldn’t have the means to provide for my college tuition here.” Tony said quietly, drawing the tip of his finger across Jethro’s firm abdominal muscles.

 

Jethro sighed and rubbed the nails of his finger up and down Tony’s spine slowly “I know… and I can’t leave Washington because of my job… No office in Ohio.” Jethro said, huffing out a humorless chuckle as he slammed his head back against the pillows “Still hate it though.” Jethro whispered, pouting his bottom lip out.

 

Tony nodded and curled up against Jethro’s side, sliding one of his legs between Jethro’s legs as he closed his eyes.  Both men fell asleep rather quickly, their bodies entangled; so much so that you couldn’t tell where one man began and the other ended, they were so tightly wound around each other.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony sighed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, his hands were clammy and shaking as he sat down on the cool wood of the stage.  Looking up, he noticed his professor looking at him oddly before she stood up and came to crouch beside Tony “Something wrong, Tony?  You were doing so well.” She asked with concern coloring her tone, setting her hand on Tony’s shoulder.

 

Tony shrugged slightly; there was a lot wrong, he felt sick and _really_ lonely – He’d been separated from his boyfriend for nearly two months now and he felt that loss so deeply in his heart “Guess I’m just feeling a little home-sick… Miss Jet and home…” Tony said, only speaking half the truth; he didn’t know how to explain his sudden onset of nausea and emotional overload, well… he did, but he wasn’t ready to face that realization just yet, if ever.

 

The professor sighed and squeezed Tony’s shoulder gently “Go on.  Go back to your dorm and get some rest.  Come see me tomorrow and we’ll talk, okay?” she asked as she slowly stood up and then helped Tony up to his feet as well.

 

Tony nodded and turned, quickly making his exit from the auditorium before his rolling stomach gave way to his nausea and he vomited all over the stage floor.  As it was, Tony barely made it to his dorm bathroom before he was throwing up what substances he had accumulated throughout the day; he was more than grateful that the school day was done, but now he had to deal with the cold and lonely night, and he hated that more than anything.

 

Tony leaned back against the wood of the single cabinet in his bathroom, staring at the box he’d grabbed on his way to sitting on the floor “Damn it… Just… damn it all.” Tony muttered as he ripped the box open and pulled the stick and cup out, rolling his eyes as he read the instructions three times.

 

After taking the test and waiting the required amount of time, Tony held the test in his hand, fingers clamped tightly over the screen that would decide his fate.  Before Tony could unclamp his hand, his cell phone rang, scaring him and forcing the test stick to scatter across the floor as he scrambled to answer his phone “Hey… How are you?!” Tony asked immediately, hating how shaky his voice sounded.

 

Jethro sighed softly “I was doing pretty good until you answered the phone like that… What’s wrong?” Jethro asked, getting himself comfortable on the bed, or at least as comfortable as he could without Tony being right there next to him.

 

Tony frowned as he sat on top of the sink cabinet, his eyes locking onto the discarded test stick “I’m fine… really, I am… Just tired and maybe a little sick feeling… Nothing that can’t be cured with a little sleep and some good breakfast in the morning.” Tony stated, hoping his confidence would seep through the phone, but if he knew his boyfriend any, he would catch the slight despair in his tone.

 

Jethro shook his head “I don’t believe you, but, I’ll let you slide for now since I love you.” He said, smiling slightly as he slid down the mattress and rested his arm on his stomach, trying to replicate how he slept with Tony.

 

Tony breathed out a sigh of relief as he leaned back against the cold wall of the drywall “Okay… I promise it’s nothing bad… I’m just feeling a little homesick, I miss you and the apartment… God, I miss that apartment so much… My dorm room is like a freaking shoebox compared to your apartment.” Tony laughed derisively as he dropped off the counter and picked up the test stick.

 

Jethro chuckled softly “My apartment misses you too… and I think my neighbors actually do too… Or at least all the noise you make throughout the day.  They’re always asking when you’re coming home.” Jethro stated quietly, his fingers curling painfully around the hair on his stomach as he tried to fight down the pain in his heart.

 

Tony stared at the test strip in his hand, blinking his eyes in shock at the bright and clear sign that said ‘ _Pregnant_ ’ in the little window – He was quiet for so long that Jethro had started getting worried “Tony?  Hey!  Tony!” he shouted into the phone.

 

Tony shook himself and set the test down on the counter “Hm?  Right, sorry I’m here… Just kind of spaced out… I uh… I have to go Jet, I love you and I’ll talk to you tomorrow, promise.” Tony said and quickly hung up, not giving Jethro a chance to respond to him.

 

A few seconds later, Tony got a text message ‘ _Love you 2, talk to you tomorrow morning._ ’ Was the text and that made Tony only smile slightly, before he caught sight of the pregnancy test out of the corner of his eye again, his stomach flipped and he was diving head-first into the toilet bowl once again.

 

Tony quietly made his way out of the bathroom, ever thankful that he had a dorm all to himself – his last dorm mate dropped out and Tony still didn’t know why, and truthfully, he didn’t care, the guy was annoying as hell and was always in his stuff, even if those things were locked away in a chest.  Tony made sure to lock the door before he got onto his twin-sized bed and curled up, pulling the worn USMC T-Shirt out from underneath his pillow and pressing it to his face – the shirt no longer held Jethro’s scent, but it was still Jethro’s and that was all that mattered to him.

 

Tony didn’t sleep well at all, in fact, he didn’t sleep at all, his mind was so far from sleep that he just laid there and stared at the wall across from him; he knew what he would have to do and he hated every second of it, but it was, unfortunately, something he would have to do.  Tony finally got out of bed and took a quick shower and then dressed in a casual pair of jeans, he pulled on Jethro’s USMC Shirt and then pulled his OSU sweatshirt on over that before he left his dorm and started towards the professor’s office.

 

Tony knocked on the professor's door, and once hearing he could come in, he did so and shuffled over to the chair in front of her desk “Good morning Professor Hadley.” Tony said quietly, wrapping his arms around his abdomen; he felt completely uncomfortable and overwhelmed, but if he didn’t do this now, he knew he would lose his nerve and let the problem go unmentioned until it was far too late.

 

Professor Hadley smiled warmly in Tony’s direction, but the concern for the younger man was still evident in her eyes “Are you feeling any better this morning, Tony?  You still look a bit under the weather.” Hadley asked, her tone conveying the concern she had for her student.

 

Tony shook his head as he pulled his feet up to the edge of the chair and rested his chin between his kneecaps “I’m going to have to drop out… and, I didn’t just … well, Okay the idea did come to me overnight but… There aren’t any other options for me… unless I changed my major, but I really want this… There isn’t anything else in the world I want to do but dance… and be with Jethro… Those are the only two things I want in this world… but… I… well… I can’t do it anymore… at least not until next semester… and even then I probably won’t be able to do it, because my scholarship will be revoked and I won’t have a way to pay for college courses… and…” Tony huffed out a breath and buried his head between his knees, body-shaking sobs running through him at an unhealthy rate.

 

Professor Hadley quickly came out from behind her desk and wrapped her arms around Tony’s viciously shaking body, his heart-breaking sobs echoing loudly in the silence of her office.  “Shhh… Come now, Anthony.  It cannot be all that bad…” Hadley whispered quietly as she soothed her hand up and down Tony’s back, continuing to whisper any reassurances she could think of that would calm her student back down.

 

After several minutes, Tony finally stopped sobbing, but tears continued to ride down his cheeks silently “Now tell me… What has gotten you so upset that you think you must drop out?” Hadley asked as she pulled a chair over so she could be close to Tony and offer the support that the younger man so obviously needed, what with his only family being on the other side of the country.

 

Tony shook his head and took in a few deep and shaky breathes “I… I’m pregnant… I… I just… with the dance routines… I can’t do it…” Tony whispered, his voice hoarse and uneven as he spoke.

 

Hadley was shocked, not because of the pregnancy – no, that was such a common thing nowadays to hear, but to hear that Tony was pregnant was a shock “I… Wow… Yeah, I guess I can see why you would have to drop out… It would be difficult, hell it should be difficult now…” Hadley went wide-eyed when she remembered the night before “You’ve been doing this for nearly two months, Anthony!  And you’re just now telling me?!” Hadley asked, not intending for her voice to rise, even though it did.

 

Tony sighed and scrubbed the sleeve of his sweatshirt over his face “I didn’t know until yesterday… I was afraid to take the test, afraid to find out… I’m _still_ afraid.  I didn’t… I knew it could happen but, when I went home to Jet… Just… being with him, everything else went out the window… I was just so happy to be home… And now I’m scared of _going_ home!” Tony practically shouted, shooting out of his seat and pacing around in tight little circles.

 

Hadley sighed as she leaned back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other “You’ll have to go home eventually.  You can’t not tell Jethro that he’s going to become a father… Just take a couple of days and think about everything Tony… When you have a decision, I’ll make sure that I get you whatever you need to go forward.” Hadley said quietly.

 

Tony nodded jerkily and quickly made his escape from Professor Hadley’s office; his stomach was once again doing summersaults and he only hoped he would be able to make it back to his dorm before his stomach made an embarrassment out of himself in front of everyone at the campus.  Tony’s mind was racing, as were his feet, as he launched himself into his dorm room and into the bathroom; he didn’t even hear his cell phone ringing incessantly over the noises he was making, nor when he fell asleep on the bathroom floor and his phone continued to ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Jethro paced back and forth in his small apartment living room; it had been three days since he last spoke to Tony and he was worried about him – all of his phone calls went straight to voicemail and all of his text messages went unanswered.  Even Facebook had gone unchecked, Tony was always posting something on Facebook but there hadn’t been any activity from him, and that worried Jethro.  He had almost gone off to Ohio and see what was going on with Tony, but unfortunately, his job was keeping him nailed to the wall so-to-speak, with two different cases running side-by-side.

 

Just as Jethro was about to walk out of the apartment, the door shot open and Jethro had an arm full of a shivering, soaking wet, Anthony.  Jethro wrapped his arms around Tony’s body and held him close “Why are you soaking wet?” Jethro asked, then looked towards the window, only to realize that it was raining down in buckets outside “Never mind that… We need to get you warmed up… C’mon…” Jethro said, having to practically manhandle Tony down the hall and into the bathroom.

 

Jethro managed to strip Tony of his clothes, even though his boyfriend was still clinging to him like a wet noodle, and he also stripped out of his own clothes before turning the water to warm and stepping in the shower with Tony, holding him close and letting the water cascade over both of their bodies; eventually the chill left Tony’s skin and Jethro turned the temperature of the water up to be a bit hotter and steam started filling the room.

 

Tony lifted his head up for the first time since barreling into the apartment, his face was puffy and red, his eyes were glassy and had thick red lines in them; a mixture of not sleeping and a lot of crying “What’s going on?  Why are you home so early?” Jethro asked quietly, brushing the wet strands of brown hair off of Tony’s forehead.

 

Tony inhaled shakily and buried his head back into the juncture of Jethro’s neck and shoulder “Later… please… please just… we’ll talk later… just hold me.” Tony whispered, his voice was shaking almost as much as his body as he clung tighter to Jethro.

 

Jethro sighed quietly and rested his head against Tony’s head, tightening his hold around Tony’s waist as the two stood underneath the shower head “Can’t stay in the shower too much longer, don’t need you getting all cold again.” Jethro said quietly, and when he felt Tony nod against his chest, he reached behind himself with one hand and turned off the water.

 

Tony and Jethro both stepped out of the shower and dried off, they then went into the bedroom and got underneath the covers, not bothering with clothes.  Jethro held Tony close to his body and drew random patterns on his boyfriends back, listening to Tony’s breathing as it went from ragged and barely controlled to deep and even breathes as he fell asleep.

 

Jethro kept his promise and continued holding onto Tony, even though at some point he had also fallen asleep.  He was, however, jolted awake when Tony started stirring; lifting his head up, he saw Tony staring up at him with a very sad expression in his green eyes “Ready to talk yet?” Jethro asked quietly, only to be interrupted by twin growls coming from both men’s stomachs “Mmm… Food first, then we’ll talk, yeah?” Jethro questioned and got a brief nod from Tony.

 

“Alright, how does pizza sound?  Pepperoni, Sausage and Extra Cheese?” Jethro asked as he and Tony both got out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts, the only time either man had separated since a few hours ago when Tony came in the door; it didn’t last long though, since Tony was once again right underneath Jethro’s arm and pressed tightly against his side.

 

Tony nodded slightly “Sounds good…” Tony whispered hoarsely as he and Jethro began walking awkwardly out of the bedroom and into the living room.

 

Jethro got situated on the couch and Tony was instantly in his lap and curled up.  Grabbing his cell phone, he called Tony’s favorite pizza place Gianni’s and put in their order; Jethro kept one arm wrapped lightly around Tony the entire time “Pizza should be here in about forty-five minutes…” Jethro said, hoping Tony would talk about whatever had sent him running back to Virginia after only two months of being away.

 

Tony nodded as he curled up even tighter if that were even at all possible – which, given Tony’s flexibility, it was possible – and buried himself deeper against Jethro’s chest.  Worrying a frayed thread on his shorts and biting nervously on his bottom lip, Tony didn’t even know how to begin to tell his boyfriend, his best friend, and the first and only man he had ever loved, that he was pregnant – How could he?  In the past, when they first started dating, they knew that pregnancy was a possibility, Tony had known since just before his mother died that he was capable of becoming pregnant, they both hid that fact from Tony’s father because they knew how the man felt about men getting pregnant – he despised them, and some who had worked for his father in the past, had turned up missing or just simply gone… Tony didn’t need that for himself so he kept that part of him a secret, at least… that was until he met Jethro and their future started heading down the long-term marriage road.

 

But, for all the truths about knowing that Tony could get pregnant, Jethro wasn’t ready for it; actually, neither of them were ready for it, they were both too young; Tony was still in college and he was barely twenty years old.  Jethro was just starting out in his new career at NCIS, doing all the scut work for his overly demanding boss; a baby was the furthest thing from either man’s mind at the moment, but the fact remained that Tony was indeed pregnant and, while he may not have been ready, he also couldn’t change the course his life had taken.  “I promise I’ll tell you… After dinner… Okay?” Tony whispered, looking up at Jethro with tear-filled green eyes.

 

Jethro sighed but nodded “Okay.  After dinner.” Jethro promised as he leaned forward and kissed Tony lightly on the lips, then laid back against the couch; he really couldn’t complain, his lover, best friend, boyfriend, only man he would ever want to be with, was here in his arms and that made him happy – No matter the reason, he was happy that he was able to hold onto Tony, to smell him, to touch him, and just see him, that was enough for Jethro.

 

Twenty minutes later, Jethro brought the pizza box and two paper plates into the living room; along with a bottle of beer and a bottle of water.  They started in on the food almost as soon as the box was open, but halfway through Tony’s first slice, he dropped it onto the plate that was on the coffee table and mad-dashed his way through the apartment and into the bathroom.  Jethro looked at the slice of pizza he had bitten into, sniffed it and found that it smelled and tasted perfectly normal; Puzzled, Jethro got up and followed his boyfriend, only to hear the sound of vomiting and running water, things slowly started falling into place for Jethro, but he would wait, listen to the truth coming from Tony’s lips – with that, he sighed and returned to the living room.

 

Tony came back out, sweat beaded on his forehead and his face as pale as the customary eggshell white that was on the apartment walls “I…” Tony choked out the word, turning away from the pizza box.  Jethro sighed as he closed the box, and chucked it across the room, making sure it landed in the kitchen.  Tony laughed softly as he dropped onto the couch, resting his head on Jethro’s shoulder “I’m pregnant…” Tony whispered, his fingers idly twisting the frayed thread on his shoulders.

 

Jethro nodded and kissed Tony’s forehead “I kind of figured that one out…” Jethro stated quietly as he propped his feet up on the coffee table and allowed Tony to climb into his lap again “Why would you be afraid of telling me this?  Did you think I’d be upset or… what?” Jethro asked, slowly moving his fingers through Tony’s hair and down his back lightly.

 

Tony shrugged and tilted his head back so he could see Jethro clearly “I don’t know why I was afraid or what you would think… Well, that’s not entirely true… We’re too young, Jet… I’m… I was in college… You just started your new job at NCIS… We live in a rinky-dink apartment that barely holds all of our belongings… Neither of us makes enough to even support a child, let alone ourselves…” Tony sighed and shook his head “I can’t see myself giving the baby up, but I don’t even know how we’re going to raise him or her when we struggle to keep things on the level with our own selves… How do we bring a child into that?” Tony asked, tears silently riding down his cheeks as he looked at Jethro.

 

Jethro sighed as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s torso and settled one hand on his abdomen “I don’t know the answer to that question, Tone… I really don’t but I do know one thing – I love you, and anything that is apart of you, including this baby.  I can’t give up something that is both of us and I’ll be damned if anyone tries to tell me I can’t raise my child.  I’ll talk to my dad, I’ll get a second job… I will do _whatever_ it takes to see that our baby gets whatever he or she needs out of life.  I won’t always be doing the job of three agents, I’ll eventually get promoted and we’ll make more money… But none of _those_ things matter to me, what matters is you and this baby, T… I want you to be happy, and him or her to be happy…” Jethro sighed again and slowly turned so he could kneel on the floor, both of his hands resting on Tony’s stomach.

 

“I’ve thought about this a lot in the past two months since you were gone… And I know that it seems a little sudden and maybe it’s because of the baby… But we’ve been together since your junior year, three years… and I… Hell Tony, I don’t want anyone else in my life but you… If we got married, things would be different… everything would be different…” Jethro said quietly, his own eyes filling up with tears as he looked up at Tony “I love you Tony and I can’t imagine my day or my life without you in it, baby or no baby, I need you more than I need the oxygen that sustains me… Marry me?” Jethro asked, his tone conveying his insecurity of rejection.

 

Tony inhaled shakily, his bottom lip trembling as tears continued riding down his face “I… I’m not saying… yes… and I’m not saying no… but… I… How would… How would getting married change anything?” Tony asked hesitantly, his voice cracking with trepidation and fear.

 

Jethro smiled sadly as he climbed back onto the couch and wrapped his arms around Tony’s body “Well, for starters, if we got married, you could go back to college here in Virginia or DC… whichever school you wanted to go to… I can have my GI Benefits transferred over to you, already looked into it and everything… You’d be eligible for it.  Not to mention you’d get all of the benefits from my retirement and current job; Health and everything like that… Between my two paychecks, from NCIS and the Marines, we can afford a new apartment, sure it’ll be a little tight but we can manage it, the new baby, your education and anything else that comes our way.” Jethro said quietly, his hand idly moving up and down Tony’s arm.

 

Tony nodded uncertainly “And… Would you want to?  Marry me, I mean?” Tony asked, his insecurities of past hurts shining through so clearly in his voice and eyes that it was absolutely heartbreaking to hear.

 

Jethro sighed as he turned his head to face Tony “If I could Tony, I would marry you right now at this very second.  There is no one else out there for me, no one else I love more, and no one else I could ever imagine my life without; you are everything to me, Tony.” Jethro stated confidently, leaning in the few inches to seal his lips over Tony’s in a gentle and passionate kiss.

 

Tony sighed into the kiss, his fingers curling lightly over Jethro’s shoulder as he kissed him back with the same amount of passion; when they pulled apart, Tony felt ten times lighter, as if the world had been lifted off of his shoulders “Then if you want to get married… So do I.  I do love you Jet, it’s just… Sometimes… well, I get…” Tony waved his hand aimlessly through the air and sighed as he laid his head back down on Jethro’s shoulder.

 

Jethro chuckled as he laid back on the couch and brought Tony down with him so they were both resting comfortably “Mhm, I know how you get.  You start thinking up worst case scenarios, overwhelming yourself, scaring yourself into believing things that you know aren’t true… Tony, your father can’t hurt you anymore and I would _never_ hurt you, not for all the money in the world… I love you more than anything and nothing or no one will _ever_ change that.” Jethro stated adamantly as he wrapped one arm around Tony’s back and settled the other over Tony’s abdomen, splaying his hand wide “So, have you went to see a doctor yet?” Jethro asked curiously.

 

Tony giggled and shook his head slowly “Nuh uh.  I… Honestly?  I was afraid to go to the on-campus doctor or even a doctor who wasn’t on campus… Not without you there… This is our baby and I want you there every step of the way.” Tony sighed and rested his hand on his stomach as well, interlacing his fingers with Jethro’s.

 

Jethro smiled as he kissed Tony’s forehead lightly “I love that idea.  I wanna be there, watching our baby grow… We’ll see if we can find a doctor tomorrow and go, okay?” Jethro asked as he closed his eyes and let out a small sigh of relief.

 

Tony nodded and curled up, resting his leg on top of Jethro’s legs “Sounds good…” Tony whispered as he kissed the side of Jethro’s chest and snuggled close “I missed this… so much.” Tony whispered as he wrapped his arm lightly around Jethro’s waist.

 

Jethro hummed his agreement, nuzzling his nose in the soft curls of Tony’s head “Never knew how lonely this apartment was without you here… Don’t want you to leave again.” Jethro whispered as he kissed Tony’s temple lightly.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony bounced his leg up and down nervously as his eyes flitted around the doctor’s office; he knew he had no real reason to be nervous, but ever since he was a kid – Mostly stemming from when his mother had fallen ill and died – he had always hated doctor’s, and he had a serious fear of all things needle-related.  Jethro sighed as he reached over, setting his hand on Tony’s knee to still his jerky movements “Stop worrying.  There’s nothing to be nervous about!” Jethro said quietly, leaning over and placing a soft kiss behind Tony’s ear.

 

Tony nodded jerkily and let out a shaky sigh “I know, I know… It’s just… Me and doctor’s offices, and doctor’s in general… we just don’t really get along… Hate them…” Tony stammered out, his voice filled with the nervousness he felt.

 

Jethro sighed and pulled Tony close “Nothing to worry about.  I’ll be right there with you the entire time, and you know I’ll hurt anyone who even thinks about trying anything that you don’t like.” Jethro whispered into Tony’s ear, then lightly nipped at the lobe to hopefully distract his boyfriend, at least for a few moments.

 

Tony giggled as he turned his head and captured Jethro’s lips in a soft kiss “Sometimes I wonder why you put up with me.” Tony said questioningly, but he was still smiling as he reached up and gently cupped Jethro’s cheek.

 

Jethro smiled and turned his head, kissing Tony’s palm lightly “Dunno why… Guess I just love you that much.” Jethro teased as he kissed up Tony’s hand until he was at his wrist, then gently kissed and nipped at the pulse point there “It’s easy to put up with someone when you’re in love with them.” Jethro added as he leaned forward and kissed Tony softly on the lips.

 

Before Tony had a chance to respond, a nurse in puppy-dog scrubs came out from behind a door “Anthony and Jethro Gibbs.” She called, looking at the only couple in the room and smiling fondly at them.

 

Jethro stood up and pulled Tony up to his feet “Come on you… It’s not like I’m taking you to get fixed…” Jethro said, grunting slightly when he had to literally drag Tony through the door and down to the examination room that the nurse had guided the two men towards.

 

The nurse held the door open “Doctor Pearson will be in shortly.  Make yourself comfortable on the cot.” She said quietly, watching the two men with curiosity.

 

Jethro huffed out a breath as he helped Tony onto the exam table “Nothing bad is going to happen, I already told you that I won’t let anything bad happen to you… Don’t you believe me?” Jethro asked, pouring as much vulnerability and hurt into his eyes – he knew he was being manipulative, but sometimes that was the only way Tony would listen to what he was really saying.

 

Tony looked up through his lashes, pouting his bottom lip out slightly “Of course I believe you.  I’ll try and relax… I know I’m not the best patient, but I’ll try… For you and for our daughter.” Tony whispered, a small smile ghosting over his lips.

 

Jethro raised his eyebrow as he pulled the only other chair in the room over to the exam table “Daughter?  Are you so certain that we’re having a little girl?” Jethro asked, setting his hands on Tony’s hips and looking up at his boyfriend with such adoration in his eyes.

 

Tony shook his head and shrugged “No, but I can see you raising a little girl.  Your fierce protectiveness, your loyalty, she would absolutely adore you… A definite daddy’s girl.  And every boy from kindergarten to college would fear you, our daughter will be well over the age of twenty-five before marriage even crosses her mind.” Tony said, laughing softly as he leaned forward and kissed Jethro gently.

 

A throat cleared behind the two men and they both turned to see a petite blonde with a gentle smile on her face “Good morning!  I’m doctor Pearson and I hear we have an expecting couple in our midst!” she said joyfully as she came into the room fully, followed by her PRN.

 

Tony nodded slightly “That would be me.” Tony said, albeit unhelpfully, as it made sense that he’d be the expecting parent, considering he was sitting on the exam table.

 

Doctor Pearson smiled as she patted the paper liner on the exam table “Alright well lets just lay back and we’ll have a look at what you have growing and how far along you truly are.” Pearson said as her PRN wheeled the ultrasound machine over and the two worked seamlessly together to get everything set up.

 

Tony inhaled slowly as he laid back and instantly linked his fingers through Jethro’s fingers, looking over at his boyfriend.  Jethro smiled as he laid his head close to Tony’s “You’re doing great baby.” Jethro whispered, kissing Tony’s temple lightly.

 

“Alright Tony, I’m going to need you to pull your shirt up to your chest and unbutton your jeans for me.  Once you’ve done that, I’m going to put the ultrasound gel on your stomach… It’s really cold at first, so don’t be shocked or scared.” Pearson said as she watched Tony do as he was told.

 

Tony jumped slightly and squeezed Jethro’s hand when the cold gel connected with his stomach, but that quickly passed, and soon his eyes traveled over to the doctor who was watching the ultrasound machine while moving the transducer around Tony’s abdomen in slow sweeps.  “Is everything okay with the baby?” Tony asked quietly, fear lacing his voice as his hand impulsively squeezed Jethro’s hand tighter.

 

Pearson nodded reassuringly and smiled as she paused the screen and turned towards the expecting couple “Everything is perfect with your little one.  By my measurements, you’re about fourteen weeks pregnant; which means if you would like to know, and depending on the babies position, we can find out the sex of your growing little one, Did you want to know?” Pearson asked curiously, looking at Jethro and Tony.

 

Tony turned his head and looked over at Jethro, his eyes wide with a mixture of fear and excitement.  Jethro smiled as he kissed Tony lightly “I kind of like the idea of being surprised.  Maybe we’ll give the babies gender to Abby, she’ll make sure to keep it a secret from us but let everyone else know… That way they can get gender appropriate gifts.” Jethro suggested, his hand gently carding through Tony’s hair.

 

Tony nodded slowly and smiled brilliantly, “I think that’s a great idea.  Abby will be ecstatic to know that she’ll be the first to know what we’re having, and since all our friends are her friends, it’ll make things that much easier… But before we tell _her_ … I think there’s one more person we have to tell, someone much more important.” Tony said, wiping the ultrasound gel off his stomach when Pearson handed him few tissues to do so.

 

Jethro nodded in understanding as he helped Tony off the exam table “My dad needs to know before anyone else… I completely agree with you.” Jethro said as he wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist and turned toward Doctor Pearson “Is there anything else that we need to do?” Jethro asked curiously, wanting nothing more to take Tony home and cuddle up.

 

Pearson nodded slightly “Usually for first-time parents, we like to get blood tests and full workups… It’s for the babies sake.  To rule out any hereditary diseases, or if there are any indicators that we need to be aware of… It shouldn’t take more than a few minutes to get those things.” Pearson said as she withdrew several multi-colored vials and two small butterfly needles.

 

Tony gulped and gripped Jethro’s forearm tightly “I… I… Do…” Tony stammered, hiding his face in Jethro’s upper arm as small tremors shook his body.

 

Jethro sighed and held up his hand, indicating he needed a moment; he then turned to Tony and cupped his cheek “Shhh… Relax baby, relax and breathe…” Jethro whispered, breathing deeply and calmly until Tony did so as well “It’s a small needle, and it’s necessary to make sure that our baby will be healthy.  I know you love the baby, and part of loving him or her is taking these blood tests, and I will be right here with you, getting my own blood drawn for our baby… Do it with me, Tony?” Jethro asked softly, rubbing his thumb back and forth across Tony’s cheekbone.

 

Tony inhaled deeply then nodded his head, squaring his shoulders “Alright.  For the baby, I’ll do anything for her.” Tony said as he sat down on the exam table and rolled his sleeve up to above his elbow.  Jethro sat down next to him and rolled his own sleeve up, he then laced his fingers with Tony’s and smiled.

 

Doctor Pearson and the PRN made quick work of inserting the needles into both men’s arms and started extracting the amount of blood needed for the tests they were going to run.  Once the two women were done, Doctor Pearson smiled warmly “That’s all for now.  Make sure you see the nurse at the check-out counter, she’ll have a few prescriptions for you so you can start prenatal vitamin care and I’ll see you at your next check-up!” Pearson said as she headed out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Jethro ran his fingers up and down Tony’s flat stomach slowly; Tony was asleep against his chest, had fallen asleep about twenty minutes into the movie they were watching.  Jethro reached over to his cellphone and scrolled through his until he came upon the contact he wanted, pressing his Dad’s number, he put the device to his ear and listened to the ringing line.

 

“Stillwater General Store, this is Jackson Gibbs – How can I help you?” Jackson answered in a professional manner, although Jethro could hear the smile in his voice when answering – He knew his dad loved the store, and Jethro was glad his dad had something to be so passionate about.

 

Jethro smiled slightly “Hey dad… It’s Leroy.” Jethro said quietly, not wanting to wake Tony, but he also couldn’t get up from his position, considering Tony was laying on top of him.

 

Jackson laughed softly “Leroy, it’s so good to hear from you son!  How are ya doing?  How is Anthony doing in his studies?” Jackson asked, his tone filled with elation at hearing from his son.

 

Jethro sighed slightly “Well, I’m doing pretty good… Tony… he had to drop out of college… I uhm… Do you think you could come down this weekend for a visit?  It’s nothing bad or worrisome… It’s just better if we tell you this in person.” Jethro asked as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

Jackson deflated slightly upon hearing his son sounding so distressed “Of course I can come down this weekend.  I will be there around noon if that is okay?” Jackson asked quietly.

 

Jethro looked down at Tony and smiled “Yeah dad, noon is perfect.  I’ll see you when you get here.  Bye, dad.” Jethro said as he hung up the phone and dropped it onto the coffee table.

 

Tony turned over onto his side and looked up at Jethro with tired eyes “So, Jack’ll be here this weekend?” Tony asked tiredly, slipping his hand underneath Jethro’s shirt, seeking out his boyfriend’s natural body heat.

 

Jethro nodded as he pulled the blanket down off the back of the couch and laid it over Tony’s body “Mhm.  You going to be okay sleeping on the couch this weekend?” Jethro asked, rubbing his hand up and down Tony’s arm lightly.

 

Tony nodded slightly “As long as I can sleep in your arms, I don’t care where I sleep.” Tony said quietly, twisting the strings around on the edge of the blanket “So… I’ve been thinking about college and my future… I think I know what I wanna do.” Tony said quietly, his tone edging on uncertainty.

 

Jethro kissed Tony’s cheek lightly “Yeah?  And what do you wanna do Tony?” Jethro asked softly, caressing down Tony’s arm until he was able to link their fingers together then wrapped both of his arms around Tony’s chest, holding his boyfriend closer.

 

Tony sighed “Well, I’ve been thinking about changing my major anyway… I realized that having a degree in Dance really could only get me so far… and I have so many things that I love, but the one thing I really love?  Film.  I love movies… and you know this.  Old movies, new movies, whatever I can get my hands on… If I change my major to Film Studies, I can go back to school here at George Washington University, and I can get a minor in Dance; both are possible at GWU, and… I can stay here in Virginia with you… Not be separated by three-thousand miles.” Tony said quietly, his eyes shining brightly “What do you think?” Tony asked.

 

Jethro smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Tony lovingly on the lips “I think that is the best idea.  You would be so good in Film, and I already know how good a dancer you are – Having two degrees in two things that you love with a passion? There’s nothing better than that, and I think you’ll do really well.” Jethro said confidently as he kissed Tony once more before lying back on the couch.

 

Tony moved out from between Jethro’s legs and laid down beside him, snuggling in close to his boyfriend’s side and pulling the heavy blanket around him tighter.  Tony laid his head against Jethro’s shoulder and smiled as he let his eyes fall close once again, almost instantly falling back asleep as he listened to Jethro’s steady heartbeat beneath his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is confused as to how Tony ended up being 14 weeks (4 months) pregnant, instead of the suggested two months, please remember that they were together for three months prior to Tony returning to Ohio -- Therefore he could have gotten pregnant at any time since Tony came to Virginia to the time he left, I decided on going with 4 months because it worked out better.
> 
> Also, every pregnancy is different and some people don't develop symptoms of pregnancy, or some don't have any at all except for the obvious signs... I may have taken a few creative liberties, but that's what writing is all about!


	3. Chapter 3

Jethro watched as Tony frantically swept and mopped the kitchen; something he had done four times already since waking up this morning.  Everything in the house was spotless, so much so that his toughest drill sergeant would be proud of the way Tony cleaned the place up; Dirty underwear no longer lived under the sofa, bottles, and cans had all been tossed into the recycling bin, and everything looked as if it had been cleaned with white paint the place was shining so brightly, like when they first moved into the apartment.

 

Jethro sighed “Tony, I don’t think the floor can get any cleaner than what it was the second time you cleaned it… You need to take a break.” Jethro said reasonably as he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist to keep the younger man from continuing.

 

Tony sighed and set aside the broom, setting his hands over Jethro’s hands and leaning back against the muscular body holding him up “Can’t help it… I don’t know why your dad makes me so nervous, I mean, I know he’s a great guy and I know that he loves and accepts our relationship.  I just, I get so… afraid that he’ll see any one of my many flaws and he’ll just snatch you away from me.” Tony said, shaking his head and sighing heavier than before.

 

Jethro chuckled softly and kissed up the side of Tony’s neck until he was right at Tony’s ear “My dad can’t snatch me away from you… I wouldn’t let anything come between us, not even King Kong or Godzilla; I would fight tooth and nail to stay by your side, Tony, against anyone who tried to break us apart.  Jackson loves you like you’re his own son, and, in a few months, you will be his son by marriage… Hell, sometimes I think Jack likes you more than he even likes me.” Jethro said quietly, splaying his hands wide across Tony’s stomach and smiling against his ear “I love you Tony, and nobody will ever make me stop.” He whispered, kissing the shell of Tony’s ear teasingly.

 

Tony shuddered and let his fingernails dig into Gibbs’ forearms slightly “We don’t… don’t have time… He’ll be here any minute…” Tony murmured, his hips rotating slowly of their own volition against the hardening cock he felt behind him.

 

Both men jumped away from each other when a strong laugh resounded from behind them, Jackson had been able to come into the apartment unnoticed and was now standing in the kitchen “You two really are quite the pair.  Act just like you had when you first started dating, even to this day.  It’s heartwarming.” Jackson said with a wide grin on his face and an undeniable love for the two younger men dancing in his eyes.

 

Jethro blushed furiously, burying his head against Tony’s shoulder “Gee… Thanks, dad!” Jethro muttered, finally able to lift his head and pull away from Tony so he could encompass his father in a warm embrace “I’m glad you made it, how was the drive down?” Jethro asked as he ushered his father back to the living room and settled on the couch with him.

 

Tony came in behind and sat down on the couch, snuggling up at Jethro’s side, and that made Jackson smile even brighter “The drive was quite refreshing.  I got to see much of the countryside that I enjoy, listen to some good music and just enjoy the relaxing atmosphere and getting away from the shop for a few days is an added bonus!” Jackson enthused, his eyes twinkling with the excitement he felt.

 

Tony giggled as he reached over and patted Jackson on his leg lightly “I’m so glad that you could make it, Jack.  I know it’s only been a couple of months since we saw each other, but I really missed you!” Tony exclaimed, a bright smile on his face as he looked up at Jackson.

 

Jethro nodded in agreement “I’m glad you could make it down too, Dad.  What did you want for dinner?  Tony and I thought it would be best to order in tonight, and we’ll have a homecooked meal tomorrow night.” Jethro questioned, looking into the bright blue eyes that mirrored his own.

 

Jackson shook his head and smiled fondly at his son “It’s quite early to be thinking of dinner right now, don’t you think?  We have plenty of time to go grocery shopping and pick stuff up for tonight and for tomorrow – I feel like cooking if neither of you mind?” Jackson asked curiously, looking between the two young men that he loved with all his heart.

 

Tony and Jethro looked at each other before turning back to Jackson, they both shook their heads “We don’t mind – If that’s what you want to do.  We had wanted you to come down so you could relax, but if you want to cook, then lets head to the store.” Jethro said as he stood up, kissing Tony lightly on the forehead “Are you going to stay here or do you want to come with us?” Jethro asked quietly.

 

Tony shook his head slightly “I think I’ll stay here.  I’m feeling kind of tired, I definitely over-did it with the cleaning this morning.  Think I’ll just lay down and take a little nap – You two stay out of trouble.” Tony warned, pointing between father and son with a bright smile on his face.

 

Jackson and Jethro both laughed as they got up from the couch and headed for the front door “I’m sure my son will keep me out of trouble, have no fear young man!” Jackson called over his shoulder before the duo left the apartment, still laughing as they went.

 

* * *

 

 

Jethro sighed as he followed his father around through the grocery store, they had just arrived and had yet to pick anything up, but Jethro’s nerves were slowly climbing, because he knew his father wouldn’t remain quiet about the reason why he was invited down to Virginia for much longer.

 

Jackson looked over at his son and smiled sadly; he could see how nervous and anxious his boy was.  He hated that expression and look of worry in his boy’s eyes “Leroy, son… Whatever is bothering you so greatly that I had to come down here to hear about… I am sure it is not nearly as bad as you’re making it out to be in your mind.” Jackson said as he began pulling produce from their bins and setting them in the shopping cart.

 

Jethro shook his head, lying his forearms on the rail of the cart as the two men walked through the story “It’s not bothering me, and the news isn’t bad either… I’m just… There’s actually two pieces of news that Tony and I have to share with you – One of them I can tell you without him around… The other I’d rather you hear from him.” Jethro stated as he grabbed two packages of Oreo cookies from the aisle they were walking down – knowing they were Tony’s favorites.

 

Jackson nodded in understanding “Well whatever news you and Anthony have to share together, I respect that and I’ll let you both tell me in your own time – I don’t have to be back to Stillwater until I feel like returning; I have Benny Hensen running the shop and I trust him implicitly to do whatever is necessary.” Jackson confided as he grabbed several different boxes of pasta noodles and piled them into the cart.

 

Jethro nodded as he twisted his hands together, his eyes scanning up and down the aisles as he and Jackson walked quietly beside one another “I uh… I proposed to Tony a few days ago and surprisingly he said yes…” Jethro said quietly, looking out of the corner of his eye at his father.

 

Jackson smiled brightly as he grabbed Jethro’s arm and stopped their movements “Leroy, that is the most excellent news I have heard in such a long time!  I am happy for you, for both of you!  Why you would be so nervous to tell me such news is beyond me, but I am glad that you two are finally doing this, I have been waiting quite a while for this!” Jackson exclaimed happily, drawing his son into a warm fatherly embrace and kissing the side of his head tenderly.

 

Jethro breathed a sigh of relief, wrapping his own arms around Jackson’s body “I’m glad you agree to us getting married, Dad.  I really do love him, and I can’t imagine going a day without him.” Jethro said quietly, but even deep down he was still worried how Jackson would feel when he found out that Tony was four months pregnant; the only thing he was grateful for was that Tony was hardly showing, despite already being in his second trimester.

 

Jackson sensed there was more that was weighing on his son’s mind, but he would not push his boy into talking about it until he was ready and he had Tony at his side.  “I know that you love him, Leroy.  I have never doubted your love for the young man.  Now, let's get finished grocery shopping so we can return to him.” Jackson said as he released Jethro and began walking through the store with determination.

 

Jethro frowned, letting out a small sigh as he followed after his father at a more sedate rate; he hoped that Jackson would be as understanding when he and Tony told him about the pregnancy.  Sure, Jethro knew that one day Jackson wanted to become a grandfather, but… Like Tony had pointed out the other day, they were really young and just starting out in life – so maybe now was too soon to be getting pregnant, but it wasn’t like either of them had any control over the situation and they weren’t going to give their baby up either, so if Jackson wasn’t enthusiastic or even the least bit understanding, then they would be on their own, truly, when it came to their new little family.

 

* * *

 

 

After a dinner of Spaghetti and Meatballs with homemade garlic bread, thanks to Tony.  Now all three men were sitting on the couch; Jackson and Jethro were drinking a beer together while Tony had a bottle of water, although he hardly drank from it, he was just picking at the label nervously and twisting the bottle around in his hands.

 

Jethro sighed as he set his hand on Tony’s hands, stilling his nervous movements “We can’t hold off any longer, T.” Jethro whispered, looking up to lock his blue eyes with Tony’s green eyes.

 

Tony nodded and turned his hand over, lacing his fingers through Gibbs’ fingers as he took several shaky breaths.  Jackson watched with curiosity, setting aside his beer bottle as he watched Tony shore up enough courage to tell him whatever news they had been harboring for the day.  Tony turned in his seat after a few minutes and a small, watery smile surfaced as he looked in Jackson’s direction “I uh… We uh… Jethro and I… That is… we…” Tony’s bottom lip quivered heavily as he stammered out barely cohesive sentences, his eyes now darting everywhere and unable to focus on one main thing.

 

Jethro opened his mouth to intervene, but Jackson cut him off with a sharp look and his hand up “Anthony, please… Know that whatever you would like to tell me, cannot be anything bad.  I know you well enough that you would not beat around the bush to tell me bad news, so please trust that whatever you have to say will be taken seriously and I will not judge you for whatever it is.” Jackson said, reaching over the short distance to take Tony’s hands in his own, conveying with his eyes all the truth of his words.

 

Tony nodded and took a deep cleansing breath before he squared his shoulders up and turned to face Jackson again “We didn’t plan for it, and we certainly didn’t expect it to happen… But, the reason why I had to drop out of college is that Jethro and I are expecting our first baby… I’m pregnant, Jack.” Tony said quietly, the fear and uncertainty seeping into his quiet words.

 

Jackson blinked his eyes a few times, looking between his son and future son-in-law, then down at Tony’s barely visible abdomen, which he had written off as stress-eating, not that Tony was unfit in any means; he was still as skinny as a beanpole and all legs and arms “You’re… you’re pregnant?  With… with a baby… my… my first grandchild?” Jackson stammered out, his eyes flitting again between his three focal points, even as the corners of his eyes started gathering tears.

 

Jethro and Tony both nodded uncertainly, they were now treading on thin ice and didn’t want to set Jackson off – they knew he could have a temper when things were overwhelming for the older man and didn’t want to have that sitting over their heads.  “Yeah, dad.  Tony’s pregnant, you’re going to be a grandpa.” Jethro said softly, smiling slightly as he rested his hand on the small curve of Tony’s stomach.

 

Jackson nodded slowly, his hand shakily reaching out only to stop about three-quarters of the way to Tony’s stomach.  Tony grabbed Jackson’s hand and brought it the rest of the way to his stomach “I don’t mind… It’s… It’s still all kind of new to us too, and we’re… waiting for the eventuality to kick in.” Tony whispered, his eyes locked on the three hands on his stomach – Jethro’s, Jackson’s, and his own.

 

Jackson looked up at Tony and smiled softly “You both will make wonderful parents and husbands to each other.  I… Wow… A grandpa, really?  I can’t believe this – I’m gaining a son-in-law and a grandchild… Those are the best two gifts a man could ever get at this age.” Jackson said happily, tears sliding down the side of his face “So, how far along are you?  When’s the due date?  Do you know if it is a boy or girl yet?” Jackson asked, even as he brought Jethro and Tony into a warm embrace, smiling brightly and widely.

 

Tony laughed as he reached up and wiped the tears that had slid down his own cheeks with the sleeve of his sweatshirt “I’m about four months along.  My due date is March 15th, 2017 and we don’t know what we’re having… You would have to talk to Abby about that – She knows and is making sure everyone gets gender appropriate gifts, we want to be surprised when the baby comes.” Tony said quietly, shifting himself a little to get more comfortable on the couch and stifling a yawn in his shoulder.

 

Jackson nodded as he reached up and gently patted Tony’s cheek “You look exhausted son, why don’t you head on to bed?  I will take the couch, you need all the comfort and rest you can get while it’s still early on.” Jackson said softly, a small affectionate smile on his face.

 

Tony nodded as he leaned forward and hugged Jackson tightly “Thank you, Jack.” Tony whispered before he turned to face Jethro who also received a hug and a light kiss “Don’t stay up too late, you have some work to do in the morning.” Tony told him, dropping one last kiss on Jethro’s lips before he stood up and shuffled down the hallway and into the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Once Jethro knew that Tony was safely tucked in the bed and well on his way to sleep, he turned to his father and narrowed his eyes slightly “Alright, now that you know… What’re your real thoughts?” Jethro asked, turning so that he could face his father, resting his elbow on the back of the couch and his head on his closed fist.

 

Jackson mirrored his son’s stance and grabbed his bottle of beer, taking the final pull on it before setting it back down “I’m happy for you both.  I really am, the marriage and the baby are both wonderful things – Do I think it’s too early for the two of you?  Yes.  But I also know that no matter what, you will love that child and you will continue loving Tony as you have done so for the past three… almost four years now.  We can’t change what already is, Leroy, and I wouldn’t want too.  Tony is over-the-moon excited about becoming a first-time parent, and I can see it in your eyes that you are too – I would not in anyway try and take that away from you, even if I could, you wouldn’t let me because you’re as stubborn as your old man is.” Jackson took a breath and released it slowly.

 

“On to the next thing – How will you raise a child in this apartment?  You have one bedroom and there is hardly enough space for you to live comfortably with just the two of you – Sure, infants are small when they’re first born, but they need _a lot_ of things and you simply do not have the space for that.”  Jackson took another breath “And what about Tony’s future?  His college education is most important, and since I do not see him joining the military like you so that his future is secure, all he has is his brain to fall back on – What will he be doing?” Jackson asked, finally finished with his questioning – at least for now.

 

Jethro sighed quietly “I know it’s earlier than we expected, we had plans to wait until Tony graduated college, but those plans – as you can see – have changed dramatically in just a few days.  We’re already looking into getting at least a two bedroom apartment, and yes dad, before you ask, I can afford to get a larger place – we may even look at some houses to rent or buy, just depends on what we want, we haven’t discussed it in length yet.  As for Tony’s future, he’s already decided that he’ll be going back to college in a few weeks, he’s got recommendations from Ohio, a partial scholarship was transferred here and he’ll also have my GI Bill which I’ve already got working on transferring to him after we’re married.  Tony’s going to major in Film Studies and then once the baby is born he’ll be taking a minor in Dance, his first choice in degree’s…” Jethro stated, keeping eye contact with his father the entire time he spoke.

 

Jackson nodded thoughtfully “And when do you plan on marrying the boy?  Surely you do not expect him to walk down any sort of aisle while he’s nine months pregnant.  And are you planning on a traditional wedding?  Church and the likes or are you planning something untraditional?” Jackson asked, his eyes narrowing slightly as he watched his son.

 

Jethro took in a deep breath and shook his head “We’re planning on getting married next month.  Tony’s not sold on the idea of having a church wedding, and frankly neither am I – we both haven’t set foot in a church in probably ten or fifteen years and there wouldn’t be a point in doing so now, we’d probably only end up getting struck by lightning, so I guess in answer to your question; we’ll be having a non-traditional wedding, we just haven’t decided where yet; and before you ask, yes, we have a few locations in mind and have already called around, we’re waiting for them to get back to us about their availability.  The wedding is going to be small, just our close friends and you will be in attendance, and if you even _think_ about suggesting to Tony that he invite his father, stop thinking it now because you and I both know damn well he won’t do it.  The man has no right to be in Tony’s life after all that Tony had to put up with him when he was a child.” Gibbs stated, his voice edging on the side of anger as he glared at his father.

 

Jackson nodded, seemingly satisfied with his son’s straightforward answers and his fierce protectiveness over his fiancé “I would not suggest inviting that… that… poor excuse for a man to any function involving Anthony.  It is yours and his wedding day and it should be a joyous occasion, not one filled with despair and self-loathing… I won’t even mention the man’s name in Tony’s presence… I do however plan on staying here until after the wedding, but I will get myself a hotel room so that you two can have your space.  Tomorrow, we will talk everything else over… For now, you should get some sleep… We have plenty of things to get done before this wedding and I must confer with Abigail, as I’m sure she is also coordinating your wedding?” Jackson asked curiously, his greying eyebrow rising slightly.

 

Jethro chuckled softly and nodded his head “Of course she is.  Tony and I would be lost without Abby’s help in planning anything for our future’s… That’s why she’s our best friend.” Jethro said as he stood up slowly, stretching out his arms high above his head and sighing as his back popped, letting all of his past tensions and worry out “And dad… Thanks, you know?  For everything… Being here for Tony and me… Accepting everything that we’ve thrown at you in eight hours.” Jethro added as he leaned down and hugged his father tightly.

 

Jackson popped Jethro on the back of the head lightly “I’ll always be there for the both of you, son.  That is a given and what fathers are supposed to do for their children.  Now go on, I’m ready to sleep.” Jackson said, smiling as he turned Jethro towards the hallway and then laid down on the couch, pulling the heavy USMC blanket down over his body.

 

Jethro smiled as he turned off the living room lights and then headed into his and Tony’s bedroom; his smile only brightening as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed – Tony immediately curled up at his side, one leg thrown over both of Jethro’s legs as they molded their bodies together “Everything will be alright.” Jethro whispered as he wrapped one arm around Tony’s back and set the other on Tony’s stomach as he closed his eyes and let the exhausting day sweep him off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby squealed as she ran into Jackson’s open arms and attached herself to him in the tightest hug possible.  Jackson smiled and hugged Abby back with the same ferocity “Oh Abby, it’s so wonderful to see you again.  I have missed you.” Jackson said as the duo pulled back enough to look into each other’s eyes “You grow more and more beautiful every day.” He said fondly, gently tugging on one of Abby’s black pigtails.

 

Abby giggled and leered Jackson’s body teasingly “And you grow more and more handsome every day Jack!  Oh my god, I can’t believe you’re here and that we’re doing this!” Abby said, and then turned towards Jethro and Tony, who’d been standing at a distance, allowing their best friend her due pleasure in welcoming Jackson.  “Oh my god!  You guys are getting marrieddd!” Abby squealed as she pounced on both men, wrapping her arms around them securely, but nothing that would take their breathes away – considering one of the men she was hugging was now five months pregnant and starting to show.

 

Jethro sighed as he wrapped one arm around Abby’s waist and hugged her back “I know we are, that’s why we’re here at the restaurant, so we can get some wedding plans finalized!” Jethro said with a bright smile on his face as he released Abby and took a step back, settling his hands on Tony’s shoulders.

 

Tony smiled as he pulled Abby up against his side, linking her hand with his own on his stomach “So, gonna tell me what I’m having so I can pick out an appropriate gift?” Tony asked teasingly, his green eyes bright and shining with unshed tears.

 

Abby sniffled and shook her head, completely enthralled by the small little bump of Tony’s stomach “Absolutely not.  You told me under no circumstances was I allowed to tell you what you were having, and I won’t – Not ever.” Abby said with a bright grin on her face as she looked up at Tony.

 

Jethro nodded towards the shy young man standing at a distance from all the activity “So, who is your friend Abby?” Jethro asked, his fierce protectiveness towards his best friend coming out and shining in his blue eyes.

 

Abby’s head snapped up as she focused on the brown-haired man “Oh right!” Abby exclaimed as she released Tony and bounced over to her friend and brought him into the circle “This is my plus one, or boyfriend, whichever way you wanna take it – Timothy McGee.” Abby said proudly, beaming a brilliant smile up at Tim.

 

Tim blushed and held his hand outward for the three men to shake “Abby has told me a great deal about you guys, I’m honored to even be invited to the wedding.” Tim said quietly but confidently as he looked at Jethro and Tony.

 

Tony huffed out a breath “Yeah well, we haven’t heard a _thing_ about you!” Tony stated, leveling a glare at Abby before refocusing on Tim “I guess we will change that over the course of the next two weeks, won’t we?” Tony questioned, a bright and forgiving smile on his face as the five started into the restaurant.

 

Tim nodded “I’d love to get to know more about all of you.  I’m sure that Abby’s stories are accurate, but it’s best heard straight from the source.” Tim said agreeably as he set his hand on the small of Abby’s back while they were escorted to their seats by the hostess.

 

Once everyone was seated and their drinks were ordered, Tim and Tony locked eyes over their menus and stared at each other “One morning I shot an elephant in my pajamas.  How he got in my pajamas, I don’t know.” Tim said, grinning slightly when he saw Tony’s eyes light up in surprise.

 

“Oh my god!  Animal Crackers, with the Marx brothers!” Tony exclaimed, dropping his menu and pulling Tim’s down as well “You and me, we’re gonna be best friends, I can tell.” Tony said emphatically as he grinned brightly at Tim.

 

Abby pouted her bottom lip out “Hey!  I thought _we_ were best friends… You’re going to ditch me for him?!” Abby jerked her thumb in Tim’s direction, her tone teasing though as she said it.

 

Tony shook his head “Noooo.  I’m going to have two best friends, you’re my girl best friend – who I go shopping with, and who I talk to about Jethro when he’s being a butthead.  Timmy here, well he’ll just be my best friend because he will be!” Tony exclaimed as if it were that simple and obvious.

 

Jethro pouted his lip out next, turning sad eyes on Tony “When am I ever a butthead?” he asked quietly, wobbling his bottom lip for added effect to his faux vulnerability.

 

Tony laughed softly as he leaned over and kissed the pout right off Jethro’s face “You’re never a butthead, but I still have to talk about you to someone and Abby is the best person for that… Considering you’ve known each other since kindergarten.” Tony said, shrugging his shoulders as he lifted his menu back up and really began looking for something that would appeal to his sensitive stomach.

 

Abby and Jethro both grumbled ‘Preschool’ under their breathes, and then turned and looked at each other with matching mischevious grins on their face “Alright so, has any of the wedding venues called you back?” Abby asked, getting straight down to business.

 

Jethro and Tony both shook their heads “No.  The date we wanted was to close, and they were all already booked so… We’re still kind of flapping in the wind about a venue.” Jethro confessed as he closed his menu and set it at the end of the table.

 

Abby huffed out a breath “Okay well, I might have a solution for this… and, don’t kill me Jet because I know you probably will… But, I’ve talked with Ducky and… well, he offered his estate up as a venue if the others fell through.  He said that his mother didn’t mind and would actually be quite happy for someone to make use of her beautiful gardens.” Abby said quietly, her head lowered slightly as she looked up at the engaged couple through her thick black lashes.

 

Jethro sighed but before he could speak up, Tony interjected “Do you have pictures of the place?  I’d like to know what it looks like before we make any final decisions, because I had one more place in mind if the three venues we wanted fell through, but if Ducky’s house is better then I don’t see why we _shouldn’t_ do it there.” Tony stated, glancing in Jethro’s direction before focusing back on Abby.

 

Abby nodded as she pulled her tablet out of her backpack and slid it over to Tony “It’s in my gallery under ‘Ducky’s Estate.’ There are a lot of pictures of the house, the garden…” Abby said and then turned to Jethro again “I promise you Jet, Ducky said he would be more than happy to let you and Tony get married there, he was happy to hear that you two finally decided to get married and only had one request – That he be invited to the wedding, which, considering if we used his place, it would be awfully rude _not_ to invite him.” Abby said quietly, twisting her hands around in her lap.

 

Jethro rolled his eyes slightly “He was invited, either way, Abby.  As was the whole team, we just haven’t gotten around to sending out the invites, which… We probably should have, but with all that’s been going on between work and home, things have been a little busy…” Jethro said, sighing as he looked around the restaurant briefly.

 

Tony smiled brightly “Oh my god, Jet… His house is like… absolutely perfect!  I think we should do it here, I mean, really… His house has everything you could ever imagine and the garden… It’s absolutely stunning.” Tony said, his voice reflecting his awe as he slid the tablet over to Jethro and began scrolling through the photographs slowly.

 

After a little more convincing on Abby and Tony’s part, Jethro sighed and nodded his head “Fine.  I’ll talk with Ducky tomorrow and make sure that this is okay with him; if you’re right and he is, then… I guess we have a wedding venue.” Jethro relented, then smiled once the waiter came to their table so that everyone could put their orders in for lunch.

 

Abby and Tony both squealed with delight, leaning over to kiss both of Jethro’s cheek “You won’t be disappointed, I promise!” Abby vowed as she twisted her pigtails behind her head and clipped them together “Now, on to more serious matters… What’re you two going to wear?  Do you want any additional flowers?  What kind of cake do you want?  What about music, for the wedding and the reception?” Abby asked; the questions flying out of her mouth at a rapid and energetic pace.

 

Jackson chuckled softly as he looked at his son “Abby, you’re overwhelming Leroy with far too many questions.” Jackson said fondly as he reached over and gently patted her cheek “Let us deal with one thing at a time and build on that, alright?” Jackson questioned, looking into the sparkling green eyes of the younger woman.

 

Abby nodded and took a deep breath, then turned her gaze back to the couple, looking at them expectantly.  Tony laughed “Jethro’s going to be wearing his dress blues and I’ll be wearing a white tuxedo.  There’s no need for any additional flowers, the garden at the Mallard Estate is perfect the way it is.  As for the cake, we want to go with a traditional white cake and white frosting, nothing too extravagant but enough to feed those who will be there, and not too many leftovers.  As for music, you and I can work on that later… I know Jet isn’t too picky when it comes to songs, but I am so… yeah, we’ll deal with that later.” Tony said confidently, smiling as he laid his head on Jethro’s shoulder.

 

Abby nodded as she wrote everything down in her notebook, she opened her mouth to ask more questions, but before she got a single word out their lunch was being delivered and everyone took to eating, putting any wedding plans on hold for the time being.

 

* * *

 

 

Jethro sighed as he sat down on the living room floor and began carefully packing all of Tony’s DVD’s into the boxes he had surrounding him – they were preparing to move from their one bedroom apartment to a three bedroom apartment that had just become available in their complex, which was a lucky break for the two men, since getting an apartment at The Heights, was almost as difficult as getting past the secret service.

 

Tony smiled as he nudged Jethro in the back “I’ll be back in a bit, Abby and I are going to go over the music for the wedding… Need anything before I go?” Tony asked, leaning down to place several kisses on Jethro’s forehead.

 

Jethro shook his head and tilted it further back so he could capture Tony’s lips in a soft but chaste kiss “Just the roll of packing tape if you don’t mind… I’ll probably take these boxes over to the new apartment and start getting everything set up there.  Mike and Rick said they’d drop by later to help me move the furniture.” Jethro said as he smiled up at Tony.

 

Tony nodded as he grabbed the pack of tape and set it in Jethro’s hand “Your boss and co-worker are sometimes too good to you.” Tony said, winking as he straightened up and ran his fingers through Jethro’s jet-black hair “I’ll see you in a couple of hours, love ya!” Tony sing-songed as he started towards the front door.

 

Jethro chuckled “Love you too, babe!” he called back as he continued packing the plethora of Tony’s DVDs into the boxes.

 

Twenty minutes later and Tony was walking into Abby’s apartment, only to find that the woman in question was not at home, although Tim was there, sitting on the couch with a laptop on his knee “Hey Tim, where’s Abby at?  She told me to meet her here so we could go over music selections…” Tony asked as he closed the door and walked into the living room where Tim was.

 

Tim looked up at Tony and smiled “She said she _had_ to go get some things from the grocery store before you showed up, guess she either got side-tracked at the store or maybe she got lost…” Tim said, shrugging his shoulders as he closed his laptop and scooted over, making room for Tony to sit down.

 

Tony laughed as he slowly lowered himself onto the couch and kicked his shoes off “Sounds just like something Abby would do… Getting lost in the supermarket. Oh well, I guess that gives us plenty of time to get to know each other.” Tony said as he pulled his sweatshirt up over his head and balled it up – he loved Abby to death, but he had no idea how the woman could keep her apartment so hot, even during the summer.

 

Tim turned slightly “Sure, that sounds better than writing a thesis paper.” Tim agreed as he got himself comfortable on the other end of the couch while Tony did the same on his end.

 

Tony nodded “Thesis paper?  What’re you studying?  Hoping to become?” Tony asked, seeing as Tim gave him an opening, he took complete advantage of it and did it with a small smile on his face.

 

“Right now I’m at Johns Hopkins University, I’m studying Bio-medical engineering and information technology… What do I want to become?  I’m not really sure yet, just know that I want to get my degrees and once that’s done… I guess whatever comes to me.” Tim shrugged nonchalantly, an easy smile on his face.  “What about you?  We’re almost the same age…” Tim asked curiously.

 

Tony shrugged “I was attending at Ohio State before I found out I was pregnant… But, because of my major, I had to drop out – I was a dance major… and don’t you dare laugh at that!” Tony stated, glaring at Tim with narrowed eyes.  Tim raised his hands in surrender and Tony nodded “I’m planning on starting up after New Years at George Washington, going to get my degree in Film Studies, and once I’ve had the baby… I’ll take up Dance again, but it’ll be my minor, whereas Film will be my Major… This way I have something to fall back on if Dance doesn’t pan out.” Tony said as he grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest.

 

Tim nodded in understanding “From what I’ve gathered from Abby, I think Film is something you would be really good at – You could be the next hottest film director!” Tim said confidently, a bright smile on his face “So… And I mean, if it’s too personal, you don’t have to answer… but… How did you and Jethro… You know… get to where you are now?  He’s kind of older than you.” Tim asked hesitantly.

 

Tony laughed softly “Not that much older, we’re only five years apart.  But anyway… I was in my junior year of high school when we met, and he was just starting out as a Marine, fresh out of basic.  My class took a field trip to Parris Island, where he was still stationed at, although he was getting ready to rotate to a new base so that he could start his specialized training, he’s a sniper… Anyway… He was one of the few marines that were assigned to our class, for giving tours and what not… And well, him and I just kind of hit it off…” Tony sighed and a faraway look came to his eyes as he thought about it further.

 

* * *

 

 

_Tony smiled warmly up at the stoic marine, “You know, you could probably make a killer amount of money if you went into the film industry.” Tony told the man, his tone teasing as he stood just that much closer – they were done with touring the first part of Parris Island, where Marine Recruits come in for basic training and their class had moved on to go for lunch._

_Jethro snorted “Me, in the film industry?  That’s gotta be a joke, kid, I ain’t nothin’ special.” Jethro stated as he turned on his heel and started down the road, but at a slow rate so Tony could keep up with him._

_Tony jogged up next to Jethro and smiled even brighter “I think you’re special.  You’ve got this… thing about you… That just… exudes and demands attention all at the same time – That’s what makes actors and actresses so great, they know how to work themselves so that they get noticed more than other people!” Tony expressed as he batted his eyelashes innocently up at Jethro._

_Jethro shook his head and grasped Tony’s wrist, pulling him down an out-of-the-way alley “Are you flirting with me?  I mean, you hardly even know me, what if I’m so deranged serial killer or somethin’ and you just so happened to be my favorite type?” Jethro asked, pinning Tony with a deadly glare that had most people scared out of their mind._

_Tony shrugged and leaned back against the wall casually “I am flirting with you, yes.  And I know you’re not a deranged serial killer… I don’t think you would have lasted this long in the Marine’s if you were… A lot of guys look like me… Young, cute, tight body, brown hair and green eyes… Nothing much special about me either!” Tony said, still grinning unrepentantly up at Jethro._

_Jethro growled as he leaned in close to Tony’s ear “That’s where you’re wrong, Anthony.  You are special, and much, much more than what you just described yourself as.” Jethro whispered, inhaling deeply the citrusy scent that permeated off of Tony’s skin, and an underlying spicy scent that Jethro knew to be Tony’s natural smell._

_Tony gasped slightly, biting his bottom lip lightly “If I’m more than what I described, prove it.” Tony challenged, his green eyes darkening slightly as he looked deeply into the pair of blue eyes hovering close to his own._

_Jethro huffed out a breath “I know that I shouldn’t…” Jethro shook his head, glancing both directions in the alley before he leaned forward and kissed Tony deeply and passionately, almost to within an inch of the younger man’s life “But…” he breathed “You’re so damn irresistible… Wanted to do that since I first saw you stepping off that bus…” Jethro said quietly, resting his forearm on the brick wall just above Tony’s head._

_Tony smiled shyly, his cheeks and ears turning an adorable shade of pinkish-red as he looked up at Jethro “I’m glad because I’ve wanted you to do that too.” Tony whispered as he trailed his hand up Jethro’s chest, stopping to rest his hand over the older man’s heart._

_Jethro nodded and cupped his freehand over Tony’s hand on his chest “I don’t do casual flings, Tony… I’m not that kind of guy… and… You’re still in high school, we could get into a lot of trouble if anyone were to find out that we were…” Jethro stopped and searched Tony’s eyes, but he couldn’t say anything else, he didn’t know what else to say._

_Tony smiled and reached up with his other hand, gently cupping Jethro’s stubbled cheek “I don’t do casual either… I’ve never been with anyone before… Not like I want to be with you… I’ll be eighteen in a year, perfectly legal by then.  We can get to know each other and…” Tony sighed and lowered his head “I like you, Jethro… I want to see where this thing goes between us… Even if it doesn’t last long, I’d still like to get to know you and I’d like to explore a relationship with you.” Tony whispered, his voice wavering slightly as his insecurities started coming to the fore._

_Jethro smiled as he leaned in and captured Tony’s lips in a soft kiss, one that was full of promises towards their future “I would like that too… You’re an interesting little character and I think there’s so much more that you’re hiding that I can’t wait to uncover.”  Jethro said sincerely, holding Tony’s gaze with his own._

_Tony nodded and kissed Jethro one more time.  For the rest of the trip, Jethro and Tony managed to get several hours alone, they ended up talking about everything and anything, and by the end of the trip they had both agreed that they would take things slow, build the relationship that they were undeniably starting – They exchanged Email Addresses, Phone Numbers, and Facebooks and promised that they would stay in touch._

* * *

 

Tony smiled softly “After I left Parris Island, we messaged each other every day.  It only took me three days to weasel my way into his heart when I first got there, and now we’ve been together for almost four years.” Tony said quietly, a dreamy look on his face as he stared off into the distance of Abby’s apartment.

 

Tim chuckled softly “How did you guys manage a long-distance relationship like that?  Abby and I only live four hours apart and I miss her so much when I’m away…” Tim sighed and curled up in the corner of the couch.

 

Tony shrugged slightly “We talked on Skype, video and all, whenever he wasn’t out doing his Marine-Thing.  Talked or texted each other between my classes; we knew what we wanted from almost the very beginning of our relationship and… I’m not saying it was easy, far from it… It was the hardest thing him and I have ever done, but we loved each other and there was no distance between us that would ever get in the way of that love.” Tony said quietly, twisting a frayed thread on the sweatshirt that he had resting in his lap.

 

Abby came barreling into her apartment, arms loaded down with grocery bags “Oh my gosh!  Tony, I am soooo sorry!  I completely lost track of time and when I realized that you were probably already here, I had to buy all of the things in my cart and get it loaded up… and then I got a call from my friend who’s making your cake asking me a few questions about the design!” Abby rushed the words out of her mouth as she shook off her load of groceries and bounded over to the couch, dropping between the two men and hugging Tony tightly.

 

Tony laughed as he hugged Abby back and kissed her temple “It’s okay, Abby.  Tim and I were just talking, getting to know one another while you were out doing your thing… By the way, did you buy out the entire grocery store or did you leave anything for anyone else to buy?” Tony asked, looking at the bags that were overflowing on Abby’s apartment floor.

 

Abby pulled back from Tony and punched him in the arm lightly “I left plenty of food for everyone else!  I don’t think they even make shopping carts big enough to buy everything in the store… That would be cool if they did though.” Abby said thoughtfully as she turned on the couch and hugged Tim affectionately, ending with a light kiss on his lips “So, I see you two haven’t killed each other yet, which I guess I can take as a good thing… Right?” Abby asked, looking back and forth between the two men.

 

Tony and Tim both nodded “Of course we’re getting along – Did you have any doubts that we wouldn’t?” Tim asked curiously; he was a really easy going guy and was capable of getting along with just about anybody, that is unless they just rubbed him the wrong way from the very beginning, but Tony wasn’t that type of guy and Tim recognized that from the very first minute they spoke at the restaurant earlier that day.

 

Abby shrugged as she stood up and returned to her forgotten groceries “You two don’t exactly have anything in common, so yeah, I was worried that maybe you wouldn’t get along… But, I was wrong – and if either of you tells anyone that I admitted that, I’ll make sure nobody ever finds your bodies again.” Abby said, glaring at both men on the couch.

 

Tony and Tim both raised their hands in surrender “We won’t tell anyone – Hey Abs, did you happen to buy any ice cream?  Having an extreme craving for some chocolate chip cookie dough right about now.” Tony said, setting his hand on his grumbling stomach.

 

Tim chuckled as he grabbed his laptop and opened the lid once again.  Abby hummed quietly “Yeah, I bought plenty of ice cream so the three of us can eat and do music – Timmy offered to help with that task, didn’t ya Timmy?” Abby asked, grinning as she came into the living room again, three spoons and three pints of ice cream tucked underneath her arm.

 

Tim nodded as he took the offered ice cream from Abby and peeled the lid off “I’ve offered to help do a lot of things, music included.” Tim agreed as he shoveled a spoonful of Ice Cream into his mouth while he pulled up his favorite music application on his laptop.

 

Several hours later, after going through hundreds of songs, they finally had a finalized playlist that practically shouted ‘ _Jethro and Tony’s love story_ ’ along with several wedding classics that the trio simply couldn’t pass up.  Tony yawned widely and was half asleep when Abby brushed a hand through his hair “Do you want to stay here for the night, or do you want me to drive you back home?” Abby asked quietly; knowing that whatever Tony’s answer, she’d have to call Jethro so he wouldn’t worry about his pregnant fiance.

 

Tony yawned again and struggled to open his eyes “Wan’ Jeth… Warm…” Tony mumbled tiredly, turning on his side and snuggling up against his own body, involuntarily shivering; he may have been nearly asleep but he had been so used to sleeping next to Jethro that whenever he fell asleep without him he felt it even in his subconscious.

 

Abby smiled softly as she wrapped a heavy blanket around Tony “I’ll call him, he can come pick you up.” Abby said quietly, pulling her cell phone out of her back pocket and pressing Jethro’s speed-dial button “Hey Jet… Tony fell asleep on my couch but he doesn’t want to stay the night… Think you could come pick him up?” Abby asked as soon as Jethro answered the phone.

 

Jethro grunted slightly, dropping a heavy box of DVDs on the floor of his and Tony’s new apartment “Yeah Abs.  I’ll come get him, be there in about thirty minutes.” Jethro stated, hanging up his phone before he walked out of the apartment and locked the door behind him.

 

Forty-five minutes later, Jethro was carrying Tony into the apartment, smiling at how easy it was to still carry his fiance, even though he was five months pregnant and had gained a good amount of weight.  Jethro carefully laid Tony down on their bed and covered him up “I’ll be back in a minute, just gonna lock up.” Jethro promised when he saw a sliver of green staring up at him tiredly.  And, as promised, it didn’t take Jethro but a minute before he returned to the bedroom and climbed into the bed with Tony, allowing the younger man to immediately snuggle up against his side, taking up their customary sleeping positions as they both fell into a deep and satisfying sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony inhaled deeply as he tried clearing his mind; it was two days before the wedding and all of his past insecurities and doubts started cropping up in the past few hours.  How could Jethro want to marry him?  He knew that Jethro wouldn’t leave him high and dry while pregnant, that just wasn’t the type of man that Jethro was, but to actually want to marry him?  Hell, Tony still had fears that Jethro really didn’t love him, even after three and a half years of being in a relationship with each other.

 

Tony also knew that it was silly and ridiculous to be having these doubts, but unfortunately, he couldn’t stop them from cropping up.  Tony opened his eyes in surprise when he felt an unfamiliar fluttering in his stomach “Was that you?” Tony whispered, looking down at his rounded belly – it still wasn’t very large, but there was a definite protrusion that was unmistakable in what was growing inside of Tony’s body.

 

There was an answering flutter in Tony’s stomach and that brought up a bright and happy smile on Tony’s face as he rested his hands on his stomach “Alright, you’re right… I shouldn’t be doubting your daddy.  I know he loves me, and I love him… It’s just hard to see that, especially when I’m overwhelmed… and believe me, with our wedding just two days away… I am definitely overwhelmed right now.” Tony spoke quietly to his unborn child, a small smile on his face.

 

“I’ve never imagined that this was where my life would lead me.  Pregnant at twenty, marrying the man I love more than life itself… It’s all just a little overwhelming but, I promise you little one, I won’t screw this up – I can’t screw this up.  I love your daddy so much, and I can’t wait until he and I are sharing the same last name… Anthony Dominic Gibbs… What do you think?” Tony asked, looking down at his stomach with a raised eyebrow.

 

Jethro laughed as he came into their new apartment – they had finally finished moving into the new place this past weekend and everything was coming together, even though they still had several unpacked boxes in one of the bedrooms “I think that sounds like the perfect name.” Jethro said as he came to sit beside Tony on the living room floor.

 

Tony situated himself between Jethro’s legs and leaned back against his broad chest “Anthony and Jethro Gibbs.  Our names definitely work together.” Tony said quietly as he closed his eyes and let all of the tension and worry he had over the wedding seep out of his body.

 

Jethro set his hands on both sides of Tony’s stomach, spreading his fingers wide “And let us not forget either Noah Gibbs or Kelly Gibbs.” Jethro said as he softly kissed along Tony’s neck and jaw, his fingers gently kneading into Tony’s firm and rounded belly.

 

Tony nodded “I felt the baby moving earlier before you came in…” Tony said quietly, tilting his head back enough so that he could see Jethro’s reaction to the new development in their growing child’s life.

 

Jethro smiled warmly as he pressed the heels of his palms into Tony’s stomach lightly “I probably won’t feel the baby moving for a little while yet… Not strong enough to penetrate the thick wall of your abdominal muscles just yet.” Jethro said informatively as he slowly laid back on the floor, pulling Tony down with him.

 

Tony curled up slightly and smiled “You been reading those baby books, haven’t you?” Tony asked quietly, slipping his hand underneath Jethro’s shirt and up to his chest, resting his hand over Jethro’s heart, reveling in the strong thumping of his fiance’s heartbeat.

 

Jethro nodded and kissed the top of Tony’s head “Well if I’m ever going to learn how to be the best daddy that I can be… Might as well start somewhere, shouldn’t I?” Jethro questioned as he carded his fingers through the silky brown strands of hair on Tony’s head slowly.

 

Tony nodded and kissed Jethro’s stomach lightly “You don’t need the books though.  I already know you’re going to be the best daddy to our little one.” Tony said confidently as he pushed up slightly “Now… I’m kind of tired, what do you say to a mid-day nap?” Tony asked, even as he yawned into his shoulder.

 

Jethro nodded as he stood up and then helped Tony up to his feet as well, “I could do with a nap.  Abby has had me running around all morning to get the final touches on the wedding set up.  Lemme tell ya… Planning a wedding is a really exhausting task.” Jethro told Tony as the couple walked down the hall and into their new, and much larger, master bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Jackson smiled as he stood in the doorway to Jethro’s changing room, watching as his son put the final touches on for his military dress uniform, all except the hat that was sitting by the door.  The perfectly tailored black jacket, the navy blue pants, white belt, and the polished golden buttons were everything that made the man look taller and somehow more distinguished.  “Leroy…” Jackson breathed out as he came into the room fully, shutting the door behind him.

 

Jethro turned around on his heel, snapping himself together in an instant and standing just that much taller “How is he dad?  Abby wouldn’t let me see him all morning.” Jethro asked, finally dropping his at-attention stance to a more relaxed and comfortable position as he leaned back against the wall.

 

Jackson shrugged and tilted his head to the side as he sighed “He’s nervous and worried but he’s not going to leave you at the altar if that’s what you’re thinking.  Tony is absolutely determined to marry you today… Hell, I think if it weren’t such an overwhelming process, he would marry you every single day for the rest of your lives…” Jackson said, laughing softly as he lifted up the white cap and turned it around in his hands a few times “How are you feeling?” Jackson asked, looking up at his son curiously.

 

Jethro shrugged as he fiddled with the button on his jacket sleeve, looking anywhere but at his father “I’m okay.  Little nervous I guess… It’s just… This is a big day for us… Biggest day… and I don’t want to mess anything up, don’t want anything to be a disaster but…” Jethro sighed and sat down on the backless stool in the room, twisting his hands together.

 

Jackson sighed as he stood up and walked over to his son, setting his hands on both of his boy’s shoulders “But what Leroy?  I know how your gut gets when you feel something is about to happen… Talk to me boy.” Jackson requested as he pulled another stool over and sat down in front of Jethro.

 

Jethro sighed and ran his hand through his hair “I have a really bad feeling about this, dad… Not the wedding, no… I know that I’m ready to marry Tony… but deep down something just doesn’t feel right and I have a feeling that this day is not going to work out the way we planned it.” Jethro confided, wiping his hands on his pant legs as he looked up at his father with a sad expression in his eyes.

 

Jackson shook his head, ready to disagree with his son, when the sound of something crashing, glass breaking, and several people shouting angrily carried to them from the other end of the hall where Tony’s room was located.  Jethro was up and out of his dressing room before Jackson even had a chance to ask what was going on, but he also quickly sprung into action and followed his son down the hallway.

 

Jethro stood in the open doorway of Tony’s dressing room, his eyes wide and filled with rage as he looked over the carnage that was once the beautiful bedroom; the mirror was smashed and had fallen over, reflective pieces scattered across the floor, and in the center of it stood Tony, his lower half the only part covered in clothing – and in front of Tony was a man that everyone knew, Tony’s father, who was seething angrily and looked like he was ready to charge forward at any moment.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony had just finished buttoning the tuxedo pants when he heard a knock on the door, thinking it was Abby, he smiled and said come in – What he didn’t expect was who came in the room instead “D… Dad… What are you doing here?!” Tony shouted, trying to cover his distended abdomen, but he had nothing to use, so he wrapped his arms around his stomach instead.

 

Anthony DiNozzo Senior came into the room and pushed the door shut behind him “I came here to see if it were really true – that my son was actually marrying another man…” Senior sneered, looking his son’s body over with a disgusted look “But, by the looks of it… It seems that you’ve done more than just become a faggot, you’ve become a pregnant faggot.  Are you trying to ruin _MY_ good name boy?!” Senior shouted, taking several steps forward until he was only inches from Tony’s face.

 

Tony stammered out a barely coherent sentence, taking a single step backward, only to come in contact with the cold surface of the mirror “D…Dad… please… please… just… just leave…” Tony begged quietly, tears quickly coming to his eyes although he fought hard to keep them from actually falling.

 

Senior growled deeply, raising his hand and swinging it back against Tony’s face, smirking in satisfaction when Tony’s head listed to the side and came into contact with the mirror, shattering the fragile surface into a spider web “You do _not_ tell me what to do!  You inconsiderate, good for nothing little brat!  Look at you, you’re absolutely disgusting looking!  How can anyone love such an ugly little thing like you?!” Senior shouted, not caring that the entire house could hear his voice, although possibly not the words he was saying.

 

Tony gasped when Senior grabbed his throat and pushed him back into the mirror once again, knocking the ornate piece to the ground, shattering into a million pieces across the floor “You were never worthy of having my name you little shit, should have drowned you the minute you were born!” Senior sneered, drawing his hand back once more and slapping Tony square in the face.

 

Tony cried out when he felt his already split lip split even further, blood trickling down his chin and the side of his head from where it made contact with the mirror earlier; he was struggling to breathe from the strong grip on his neck and knew that if Senior didn’t let go soon enough, he’d be lying in a puddle of glass and blood.

 

For some unknown reason, Senior let go and took several steps back – That’s when the door swung open and Tony saw Jethro and Jackson standing in the doorway.  Tony’s vision was swimming slightly and knew that if he didn’t get out of the room and get some air, he’d likely pass out – so without another word, he bolted from the room, leaving his fiance and Jackson alone with Senior.

 

Jethro turned to his father “Keep that asshole here… I need to check on Tony.” Jethro said as he turned a deathly cold glare in Senior’s direction before he took off in search of Tony; hoping and praying that his fiance was okay because, from the look of the blood drops on the floor, he knew that Tony had been physically harmed, and that was absolutely unacceptable to Jethro.

 

After searching nearly the entire estate, Jethro finally spotted Tony sitting outside near the Koi pond of the Mallard Estate backyard.  Jethro quietly walked out and sat down beside Tony on the bench – the blood was still steadily dripping down from the side of Tony’s head and his split lip “Oh Tone…” Jethro breathed as he gently wrapped his arms around Tony and kissed his forehead.

 

Tony pulled back and shook his head “Don’t… I… I don’t wanna get blood on your uniform…” Tony said shakily as he stood up and moved as far as possible away from Jethro “Is… Is he gone…?” Tony stammered out, raising his hand to his head to touch at the bloody gash there.

 

Jethro sighed and shook his head as he wrapped his fingers tightly around the edge of the bench seat “Not yet.  I wanna talk to the man before I send him away… Tony… baby, you need to get your head looked at… Come on.” Jethro said as he stood up and held his hand out to Tony.

 

Tony nodded and immediately took Jethro’s hand in his own, allowing his fiance to take him back into the house; before they got far, Ducky and Abby were both standing there, angered expressions on their faces – although their anger was not directed at Tony or Jethro, but were for their situation “Anthony, my dear boy, let me have a look at you and get you cleaned up.” Ducky offered, his expression softening almost immediately as he took Tony’s elbow and gently guided him over to a chair in the living room.

 

Abby quickly moved to stand beside Jethro, both of them watching as Ducky began examining the wounds on Tony’s head “Jackson still has Senior upstairs… Are you gonna kill him?” Abby whispered, looking up at Jethro with tears in her green eyes.

 

Jethro shook his head slowly; he had fleetingly thought about doing that, but he couldn’t justify killing the man, even if he had hurt Tony – He had more pressing situations that required him staying outside of prison, so murder was on the lowest of his list “No… I won’t kill him.  No matter how much he deserves it, I won’t because I have my unborn child and Tony to think about.” Jethro said calmly, despite not feeling an ounce of calm at the moment.

 

Abby nodded in understanding and wrapped her arms around Jethro’s waist, hugging him tightly “Well, you can’t keep him locked upstairs with your dad for too much longer or Jackson will take any ideas you have right out of your hands and kill the man himself; Jackson is mighty pissed off, and you know how he gets when he’s pissed.” Abby said quietly, looking up at Gibbs; small tears of black tracking down the sides of her face.

 

Jethro inhaled deeply and nodded his head, he reached up and gently wiped the tears from Abby’s cheeks and kissed her forehead lightly “I’ll be upstairs then… Don’t let Tony back up there.” Jethro instructed as he extracted himself from Abby’s grip and made his way back upstairs quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

Jackson growled as Senior yet again attempted to get up and leave the bedroom “I told you to sit your ass down!” Jackson reminded the man, shoving his chest until Senior was once again seated in the winged back chair.

 

Senior huffed out a breath of indignation and crossed his arms over his chest “You have no right to order me around, old man.  Do you have any idea who I am?!” Senior asked, a scowl deeply set on his face and making him look older than his true years.

 

Jackson nodded slowly, a calm and devious little smile coming to his lips “Oh, I know who you are alright.  You think you’re some big-shot businessmen who cannot be touched by anyone; you think that because you’re from a wealthy family that it entitles you to bully the smaller people around you and you don’t give a _damn_ who you hurt in the process…” Jackson was just getting started when Jethro came into the room and set his hand on Jackson’s shoulder.

 

“I’ve got this dad… Go downstairs to the living room for me?” Jethro asked, smiling the same calm and devious smile that his father still had on his lips.

 

Jackson was reluctant to go, but seeing the determination in his son’s eyes, he nodded his head, gave one last disgusted look in Senior’s direction before he turned on his heel and left the room, making sure to lock the door before he pulled it shut.  Jethro pulled a stool over, resting one foot on the parallel bar and the other on the floor as he leveled his best interrogation-glare on the older man before him “You do not talk until I am finished, is that understood?” Jethro questioned, making sure he had eye contact with the blue-green eyed man.

 

Senior recognized the power that exuded off of Jethro and smirked as he leaned back and got comfortable, nodding his head so that he could entertain the man’s obvious need to lecture him.  Jethro inhaled deeply to center himself “You’ve hurt Tony for the last time.  I do not care how rich you are, how powerful you think you are, how influential you are in New York City or in the business world.  Tony is _no longer_ under your control and has not been since you abandoned him when he was _JUST_ a child; Tony is a strong individual who, despite being stunted in the department of parental love and guidance after his mother passed away, has grown into an incredible young man who loves with his _entire_ heart, and I will not let you tarnish his good reputation in any way just for your own personal gain.” Jethro took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he tried to maintain control over his own anger.

 

“Now, you have not only ruined Tony’s wedding day, but you’ve ruined _my_ wedding day as well and that just pisses me off – You have no clue what I could do with you if I chose to do so, but… Since I love my fiance and I love my unborn child with so much of myself, I, unfortunately, have to let you live so I can avoid murder charges.  But if I ever see you come near _MY_ family again… I will not think twice about putting a bullet between your eyes!” Jethro shouted, finally letting his anger seep through as he quickly reached out and gripped his long fingers around Senior’s neck and squeezing tightly “Now, you get out and get the fuck out of my life, you stay the fuck away from Tony and you let us live our lives!” Jethro stated as he stood up quickly, his hand still wrapped around the front of Senior’s neck, forcing the older man up to his feet as well as he tossed the man towards the closed door of the bedroom.

 

Senior stumbled into the door, his head cracking against the solid oak wood in a satisfyingly loud smack as he struggled to recapture his stolen breath “You… You’ve made a terrible mistake in attacking me… Watch your back you faggot.” Senior threatened as he quickly unlocked the door and left the room.

 

Jethro caught sight of his own father, who was now following Senior to make sure that the man left the Mallard property without further incident.  Once Senior and Jackson were out of sight, Jethro breathed out a heavy sigh and sat on the bed in the room, cradling his head in his hands as he tried getting his heavy and ragged breathing back under control.

 

After a few minutes, Abby came into the bedroom, more tears riding down her cheeks “Jet… We have to go…” Abby said quietly, hiccuping slightly as her tears threatened to turn into sobs.

 

Jethro’s head shot up “Go?  What?  What’s wrong, Abby?” Jethro asked as he shot up to his feet and quickly wrapped his best friend up in his arms; hoping he could stave off Abby’s need to start sobbing and offer her some sort of comfort, even though he was probably the one who needed the comfort more than she did at this moment.

 

Abby shook her head “I don’t know… I didn’t understand what Ducky was saying… He was speaking all medical-term and… While on any other day I would have understood him, but this is Tony and… I’m so worried about him and I don’t know what’s wrong because Ducky wasn’t making much sense and he said I needed to come and get you because he was taking Tony to the hospital…” Abby rushed the words out in her typical fashion, even though her words were occasionally intercepted by hiccups and tears.

 

Jethro exhaled shakily as he wrapped Abby up in a tighter embrace before he pulled back and kissed her lightly on the forehead “Okay… Alright… Could you go into my dressing room and grab my backpack at least?  I… I’ll be down with Tony…” Jethro said as he finally released Abby, once she nodded her head the duo left Tony’s destroyed room and split up when they came to the spiral staircase that would send Jethro downstairs and Abby to the other side of the house.

 

* * *

 

 

Jethro watched as nurses hustled and bustled around him, he had been forced to sit outside of Tony’s room while they went over the injury to the side of his head – they had already been here for over two hours and so far Tony had gotten a CT Scan and an X-Ray, both men were assured that it would garner no risk to their child, because it was above the chest scans, but that didn’t make Jethro worry any less.

 

Ducky had tried to explain what he was also worried about, but like Abby had said, the medical-jargon he was so used to using had washed over Jethro like a wave and he couldn’t really make heads or tails of what he was hearing, he just went along with the medical examiner and agreed that they would take Tony to the hospital to have his injury looked over by a professional.

 

A nurse in hot pink scrubs came out of Tony’s room and smiled at Jethro “We’re done now, you can come in and see your husband.” She told Jethro, holding the door open for Jethro.

 

Jethro nodded as he stood up and walked into Tony’s room, a deep frown settling on his face as he looked at Tony’s curled up body – he had to get his hair cut and nearly shaved all the way off around the injury and several ugly little lines of stitches marred the side of his head “Oh Tone…” Jethro breathed as he quickly moved to his fiance’s side and leaned down, kissing Tony’s temple lightly.

 

Tony blinked his eyes open and looked at Jethro with tears pooling immediately in the green depths “Jet…” Tony couldn’t say more than his name as several heartbreaking sobs escaped his lips afterward.  Jethro immediately crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Tony’s body.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay baby.  It’s okay, I’m right here… I’ve got you,” Jethro whispered as he rocked Tony side to side lightly and kissed his forehead repeatedly “I’m so sorry baby, so… so sorry that I let this happen…” Jethro whispered as he hugged Tony to him and inhaled shakily, trying to keep his own tears from surfacing and falling as he felt Tony’s body shaking against his own.

 

Tony inhaled shakily and shook his head, lifting it up to look down at Jethro “You… you didn’t… let this happen… It… it wasn’t your fault Jet…” Tony managed to get out, tears still riding down in his cheeks.

 

Jethro sighed as he sat up and held Tony close, wiping away his love’s tears with the pads of his thumb “I could have prevented it… Could have done something to ensure that this didn’t happen… Should have had people watching out for you… It should have been me protecting you.” Jethro stated, looking down into Tony’s eyes; even as his own eyes started tearing up.

 

Tony sighed, wiping away his fresh tears and inhaling deeply to regain control of his emotions “Jet, no… Just… just stop, please.  None of this was your fault, and it didn’t matter if you had the whole of NCIS there to protect me… My father would have charmed his way into my room, regardless of who was there… It was inevitable, I knew that he would somehow find out and show up… I knew he would ruin what was meant to be the happiest day of my life…” Tony said, shaking his head and resting his forehead against Jethro’s shoulder “None of this is your fault, please… Please don’t take the blame for what that asshole did.” Tony pleaded as he looked up at Jethro with sorrow-filled green eyes.

 

Jethro nodded and carded his fingers through the uninjured side of Tony’s head, “You’re going to need a haircut, you’re a little off balanced here.” Jethro said quietly, trying to lighten the severity of the situation.

 

And, it seemed to have worked as Tony let out a small laugh and nodded his head “They cut my hair, Jet!  Do you know how long it took for me to get it this long?” Tony asked, pouting his bottom lip out.

 

Jethro smiled as he leaned in and kissed Tony lightly on the lips, careful to avoid the mostly healed split lip “I do know, but it’s okay… I know you’ll look good with short hair, just as much as you look good with long hair.” Jethro said confidently – and it wasn’t as if Tony’s hair was all that long, it hung to just below his ears, or did before having to get it cut, but Jethro didn’t care what length of hair Tony had, he would still love him.

 

Tony smiled as he kissed Jethro softly, wincing in pain at the pull in his lip “We’re going to have to put the wedding on hold… I certainly cannot take any sort of pictures looking like this…” Tony said, sighing as he slowly lowered back onto the hospital bed.

 

Jethro frowned as he turned to lay back down as well, curling up on his side so he and Tony were face to face; he hated having to put the wedding on hold, but he understood where Tony was coming from, and he, of course, could never deny anything that Tony wanted “Okay… We’ll wait until your stitches are out… Two weeks won’t hurt anyone, and thankfully those who we’ve invited all live in the local area… Jack won’t mind staying an extra two weeks, I’m sure.” Jethro said quietly as he rested his hand on Tony’s abdomen.

 

Tony nodded and closed his eyes “I’m probably not going to fit into my tuxedo by then… I’ll be six months pregnant and so much bigger.” Tony said quietly, letting his hand join Jethro’s on his stomach.

 

Jethro interlaced his fingers with Tony’s and smiled as he leaned in and kissed Tony’s forehead “And so much more beautiful.  I don’t care if you wear a barrel to our wedding, Tony… All I need is for you and me to be there, nothing else matters…” Jethro whispered as he wrapped his other arm around Tony and pulled his fiance closer.

 

Tony smiled as he nuzzled his nose against Jethro’s nose “We might need the officiant and at least one witness… Pretty sure that’s the only way we can get legally married.” Tony whispered, opening his eyes up again to look into Jethro’s blue eyes.

 

Jethro laughed and nodded his head, kissing Tony lightly “I think you’re right… But, for now… Let’s just worry about getting you all healed up, then we’ll worry about the wedding.  You’ll be released from here in a few hours, so why don’t we try and get a little bit of sleep?” Jethro questioned as he settled back on the bed and ran his fingers up and down Tony’s back slowly.

 

Tony nodded as he scooted closer to Jethro and laid his leg over Jethro’s leg and wrapped one arm lightly around Jethro’s stomach “I love you Jet.” Tony whispered as he let his eyes fall close and the exhaustion he felt in his body to take him under.

 

Jethro smiled sadly as he laid his head on top of Tony’s and closed his own eyes “Love you too, Tone.” Jethro whispered as he continued gently rubbing up and down Tony’s back until his arm and entire body grew too heavy to keep up and he dropped off to sleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey look, a wedding! *giggle*
> 
> Enjoy it! Lotta love, little bit of sadness/angst, and a lot more love.

Tony inhaled shakily as he stood in front of the mirror, buttoning the buttons on his white long-sleeved shirt – It had been two weeks since the incident with his father, the stitches were finally out and the split lip he once had was merely just a small healed scratch now.  His long brown hair was now cropped to above his ears and short almost everywhere except for the top of his head, which he now had styled up into little spikes.

 

Both Tony and Jethro decided that since he could no longer fit into his tuxedo that they would change the dress code of their wedding to business casual, which meant slacks and button-down shirts; although Tony was disappointed that he wouldn’t get to see Jethro in his Marine dress blues, he was still happy that after everything that happened, Jethro still wanted to marry him and be with him.

 

They were still getting married at the Mallard estate, thankful that Ducky was not put-off when Tony’s father had shown up and ruined the first attempt at their nuptials – Ducky managed to up the security at his estate, and this time no one was allowed into the house or onto the property who did not have a formal invitation and their name was on the list that they had.

 

Abby came into the bedroom and smiled warmly in Tony’s direction; she was wearing a long-sleeve navy blue dress that came down to her knees “Are ya ready?  Everyone else is.” Abby said quietly as she looked Tony up and down slowly.

 

Tony nodded slowly and turned around; his stomach had seriously popped out in the two weeks that they had waited and now he _really_ looked like he was pregnant, his stomach almost protruding out further than his feet “Yeah… I’m ready.  Absolutely ready.” Tony said confidently as he linked his hand with Abby’s hand and started out of the room.

 

Unfortunately, since they had waited, the weather had also turned for the worst and there was a thick blanket of snow on the ground so they could no longer get married outside in the garden, but the estate had an equally amazing indoor garden as well, filled with roses and Christmas Pointsetta’s that were Ms. Mallard’s prized possessions, alongside her Corgi’s, of course.

 

Tony inhaled slowly as he stared at the dark oak doors that would lead to his future and the man of his every dream.  Abby smiled as she turned to Tony and leaned in, kissing each of his cheeks lightly “You make a beautiful male-bride, Tony.” Abby said affectionately as she settled two roses in Tony’s hand, one red and one white; while she held a small bouquet of white roses with a single red rose in the center.

 

When Canon in D started playing, Abby swung open the doors and Tony started walking forward, only to stop in his tracks, every ounce of oxygen he had in his lungs whooshed out as he stared down the short aisle – There in his military dress blues stood Jethro, tall and proud with a bright and vibrant smile on his face.  Tony immediately felt the tears in his eyes, and after a few shaky breaths he was finally able to walk further down the aisle; everyone rose to their feet and had smiles on their faces as they watched Tony make his way to Jethro.

 

By the time Tony got to the end of the aisle and was standing face to face with Jethro, he had tears riding down his cheeks and he was having a hard time catching his breath “Jet… You’re… you…” Tony sniffed and inhaled shakily “Thank you.” Tony finally whispered as he took his spot right beside Jethro and smiled a watery smile up at the love of his life.

 

Jethro returned Tony’s smile with a watery one of his own “Anything for you, Tone.” Jethro said quietly, then turned to their officiant and smiled brightly.

 

The officiant nodded at his cue to begin the wedding “Thank you all for coming today, you may all be seated.”  Everyone sat back down “Today we are gathered here to celebrate the joyous occasion of joining two souls, two hearts, into one entity.  Marriage, they say, is the greatest honor one can have, especially when they have found the other half that makes them whole and today we have two halves that have been brought together and are ready to make themselves complete by sharing everything that they have with one another.”

 

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony Dominic DiNozzo have found one another to be their better half, and together, here today in front of all of you, they will make their commitment to one another and join themselves in every way that matters.  They have overcome tragedy, walked through the deepest parts of hell and yet, in the end, they still loved one another and are still committed to going that extra mile to better themselves.” The officiant looked at Tony and Jethro and smiled warmly “At this time, Jethro has something he would like to say to his beloved.” The officiant nodded in Jethro’s direction.

 

Jethro cleared his throat and took both of Tony’s hands in his own, looking down into the bright green eyes before him “Anthony, when I first saw you… I knew that I had to get to know you, figure out who you were; and then I met you… You were this cocky little spitfire character that had a passion for so many things, and yet you still had a heart of gold and cared about everyone that was around you.  To this day, neither of those things have changed; you are still a spitfire, you still have such a passion for everything around you, and your heart is still made of gold.  I couldn’t have imagined a life without you when we got to know each other, and I still can’t imagine a life without you now… You are, and always will be, my one true love and that is one thing that I will never change – I love you for the boy you were, the man you’ve become, and the man you will continue to grow into.” Jethro said loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear.

 

Tony dislodged one hand from Jethro’s hands, reaching up to wipe away the tears that seemed never ending from his cheeks “Wow… I uh… I had something written… but… I don’t think my words will ever compare to how beautiful that was…” Tony took a deep breath, blinked back the tears in his eyes “When I first saw you… I knew that you were the one for me… You had an air of confidence, you were strong and everything that I wished I could be – I wanted that, for myself, but instead I got you, which made me happier than actually having those stunning qualities.  You were a solid rock for me throughout everything, you kept me calm when I was ready to go out of my mind, held me when all I wanted to do was cry.  I can’t imagine a life without you either and I don’t think I could – I love you more and more each day, and I can’t wait to start our family together.” Tony said, setting his free hand on his rounded belly, smiling warmly up at Jethro.

 

Jethro set his hand down against Tony’s abdomen as well, a smile that could light up the entire world on his face as he thought about the family he was creating here, in this very moment with Tony and their unborn child and all of their friends and family in the room.  The officiant cleared his throat, clogged with the emotion that was practically strangling the entire room, holding up the two simple gold wedding bands “The circle is eternal, never-ending in its cycle.  Much like the love you two share, this ring symbolizes your eternal love for one another, never-ending.” He said, setting one of the rings in Jethro’s hand, and the other in Tony’s hand “Leroy, if you would please repeat after me.” The officiant said, turning and watching as Jethro lined the ring up to Tony’s ring finger as they had rehearsed two weeks ago “With this ring, I give you my heart, my soul, my very being.” The officiant said.

 

“With this ring, I give you my heart, my soul, my very being,” Jethro said quietly as he slid the ring into place on Tony’s ring finger and smiled at Tony.

 

Tony said the same line, pushed the ring on gently up Jethro’s finger and smiled up at Jethro as well “Before all these witnesses today, I proudly announce to you – Husband and Husband, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony Dominic Gibbs – you may kiss your groom!” the officiant announced which followed with several loud and enthusiastic claps from the group and several cat-call whistles.

 

Jethro wrapped his hand around Tony’s neck, the other supporting his lower back as he pulled Tony close and slanted his lips over Tony’s, kissing him deeply and passionately, fingers splaying wide across the small of Tony’s back as the kiss deepened and started heating up.  Tony, for his part, clutched tightly at Jethro’s biceps, just praying that he wouldn’t fall over, either from being completely swept off his feet or having the air knocked right out of him at the overly intimate display that Jethro was producing for all of their friends to see – and Tony would _definitely_ never admit that he was now semi-hard just from that kiss.

 

Jethro pulled back and laughed softly, leaning close to Tony’s ear “I hope you can keep that excitement for me when we’re alone together tonight.” Jethro whispered huskily, pressing his own hardening erection tightly against Tony’s thigh, just so his husband could feel how excited he was also.

 

The officiant cleared his throat awkwardly, having noticed everything that was playing out before him “Guys… The wedding is over… Time to head to the reception.” The officiant said quietly, nodding towards the congregation that was waiting patiently for Tony and Jethro to walk down the aisle and lead the way to the reception room.

 

Tony and Jethro both blushed furiously, Tony’s blush spreading further than Jethro’s as it covered his ears, cheeks, and down to his chest “Right… Reception.” Tony said as he squared his shoulders and held his hands outward to Jethro.

 

Jethro smiled shyly as he laced his fingers through Tony’s fingers and pulled his husband close to his side.  Canon in D started up once again as the newly married couple walked down the aisle, their friends and family standing aisle-by-aisle as they walked out of the room and across the hall to the ballroom in which the reception would take place.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony set his arms over Jethro’s shoulders and smiled warmly up at his husband, “I can’t believe I can call you my husband now.” Tony whispered, his voice reflecting the awe he felt about that revelation.

 

Jethro chuckled softly as he set his hands on Tony’s hips “I know… It’s so incredible to be able to share that title with you.” Jethro said quietly as he leaned forward and kissed Tony lovingly on the lips.

 

The soft guitar melody of their first-dance song began and the duo looked into each other’s eyes as _Love They Say by Tegan and Sara_ started and the newly married couple began gently moving around the dance floor.

 

**_First time I saw your face, I knew I was meant for you.  First time you said my name, I knew I was meant for you._ **

****

**_Love, they say, it heals all wounds. Love removes the hurt in you.  Love, I know that this is true.  Love, they say, that it is blind.  Love, they say, it all the time.  Love, I know that they are right.  Love, they say this._ **

****

**_You don’t need to wonder if love will make us stronger, there’s nothing love can’t do.  Love, they say this, you don’t need to worry, this love will make us worry.  There’s nothing love can’t do._ **

****

**_First time you held my hand, I knew I was meant for you.  First time you kissed my lips, I knew I was meant for you._ **

****

**_Love, they say, there’s only one.  Love, the kind that’s not undone.  Love, know you are the one.  Love, they say this._ **

****

**_You don’t need to wonder if love will make us stronger, there’s nothing love can’t do.  Love, they say this, you don’t need to worry, this love will make us worry.  There’s nothing love can’t do._ **

****

**_I know they say that we’re crazy.  Don’t leave, there’s nothing love can’t do.  I know you’ll say that we’re crazy._ **

****

**_Love, they say, it heals all wounds.  Love removes the hurt in you.  Love, I know, that this is true.  Love, they say, there's only one.  Love, the kind, that’s not undone.  Love, I know, you are the one._ **

****

As the song slowly faded out, there wasn’t a dry eye in the house – Including Tony and Jethro as they stared at each other, every ounce of love that they felt for one another shining brightly in their eyes as they leaned into each other and kissed each other slow and sweet “I love you, so much.” Jethro whispered once he pulled his lips back, resting his cheek against Tony’s cheek.

 

Tony nodded as he kissed Jethro’s cheek before they walked off the dance floor and headed to the table set up for them “I love you too, Jet…” Tony finally said, having needed just a bit of time to regain some semblance of control over his rapidly deteriorating emotions.

 

Tony glanced down at the watch on his wrist and frowned slightly “I never realized how long a wedding really took… It’s kind of late.” Tony said quietly, laying his head on Jethro’s shoulder and snuggling up close to his side.

 

Jethro wrapped his arm around Tony and laid his head on top of Tony’s head “Well, we can’t exactly leave just yet – Still a lot of guests here, haven’t opened any presents or even eaten… You need to eat, just as much as you need your sleep.” Jethro said as he rubbed his cheek against the soft strands of hair on top of Tony’s head.

 

Tony nodded and pulled his legs up onto the other chair beside him, knowing that eventually – when Abby was done twirling around the dance floor with Jackson, Ducky, and McGee, that she would want her chair back, but right now, that was not a concern, he was exhausted just from the small exertion of the wedding and their first dance as a newly married couple “Just gonna take a short nap… Don’t let me miss too much of our reception, hm?” Tony requested quietly, even as he sunk down, laying his head in Jethro’s lap.

 

Jethro sprawled back in the chair, giving Tony more room to rest comfortably; he reached down and ran his hand up and down Tony’s side slowly.  Looking out at the dance floor, Jethro smiled softly as he watched his best friend, her boyfriend, and his father dance happily with all of the other guests; to say their wedding was non-traditional was the biggest understatement of the century, but it didn’t matter, not anymore.  Jethro was content to just sit there and watch, reveling in the weight of Tony’s head on his lap as his young husband slept; he looked down and smiled, even more.  Tony had a peaceful little smile on his face and was already passed out, which wasn’t uncommon these days – Tony was capable of falling asleep in just seconds now that he was pregnant and always looked so much younger than what his twenty years suggested; at this moment he looked more like a twelve-year-old, the softness of his features and the short haircut just accentuated his child-like features.

 

Jethro sighed as he set his hand over Tony’s abdomen and looked back out at the dance floor again, the last song was fading out again and people were either leaving the dance floor or joining it.  Jackson was one who was leaving, making his way over to where he and Tony were sitting; Jackson peered over the edge of the table and smiled “Guess getting married has wiped him out, hm?” Jackson asked quietly as he pulled up a chair and sat down beside Jethro.

 

Jethro nodded as he set his hand on Tony’s head, his fingers lightly rubbing over the scar that would be permanently embedded against Tony’s scalp “Yeah… We should have planned for an earlier time, but I thought with everyone working and stuff… An evening hour would be more appropriate…” Jethro sighed and looked down at Tony “I should have thought about Tony, knowing he would need some sort of respite during the day… We’ve been running on a hundred since we woke up this morning.” Jethro said and carded his fingers through Tony’s hair slowly.

 

Jackson reached over and squeezed his son’s shoulder reassuringly “He will get his rest, Leroy.  You see to that, and I will see that all of your guests are well attended too.” Jackson said as he stood up, patting Jethro’s shoulder before he made his way around the room.

 

Jethro trailed his father for a little while, watching as his old man charmed and chatted with everyone that Jethro and Tony knew.  Jethro’s attention was pulled back to the table when Ducky came over though, taking the seat that Jackson had recently vacated “Ah, I see that the youngest members of the party have decided to take a nap.  I had wondered where Young Anthony had disappeared too, but now I know.” Ducky said, laughing softly as he looked at the couple with a fond expression on his face.

 

Jethro nodded as he continued running his fingers through Tony’s hair soothingly “We were up early this morning, getting the last minute preparations ready for the wedding… He hasn’t had time for his normal four-hour mid-day nap.” Jethro said, getting the distinct feeling that he would end up sounding like a broken record until Tony woke up again.

 

Ducky nodded in understanding “If you would like, you could take Anthony to any one of the rooms here and let him sleep; surely the party will not end just because he has fallen asleep, seems more appropriate for him to rest in a bed.” Ducky offered quietly, looking at Tony for the first time really, and noticing how relaxed and comfortable he looked, despite his stomach hanging over the edge of the chair and his longs legs dangling in the air.

 

Jethro shook his head and chuckled “As much as I would love to do that, I cannot leave him to sleep in a bed alone – He doesn’t sleep well alone and especially not in an unknown place.  Plus… He’s relaxed, the first time in two weeks that he has finally let his guard down and relaxed completely.” Jethro confessed as he rested his hand on Tony’s abdomen again, splaying his hand wide as he felt small flutters underneath his palm.

 

Ducky nodded again “I can understand that then, wanting him to get a good rest in… These two weeks have most definitely been stressful on the both of you.  I just cannot fathom what was running through that man’s head when he came here…” Ducky shook his head and sighed “Nonetheless, I am sincerely apologetic that it happened and I am glad that you decided to still come here for your wedding, it has made mother most happy to have a house full of people that she can entertain.” Ducky said, glancing over in his mother’s direction – she had taken Jackson back out onto the dance floor and they were the center of attention as they waltzed around the room, even getting the younger crowd into the dance.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later, dancing was still taking place but the caterers had started bringing in covered trays with the food that they would be consuming that evening.  Tony had started waking up to the smell of the food filling the room, his nose twitching cutely “I smell Chicken Parmigiana.” Tony murmured as he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position, stretching his arms high over his head.

 

Jethro smiled as he grabbed the front of Tony’s shirt and yanked it back down over Tony’s stomach, immediately putting a stop to the exposed flesh that Tony was showing nearly everyone who was in their direct vicinity.  Tony turned gleaming eyes in Jethro’s direction “Jealous much?” Tony asked teasingly, running his hand down to his stomach and grabbing Jethro’s hand lightly.

 

Jethro nodded, growling playfully as he leaned over and kissed Tony soundly on the lips “Jealous, possessive, protective… Nobody gets to see the bump except for me and your doctor.” Jethro rumbled as he laid a trail of kisses along Tony’s jawline, nipping occasionally as well.

 

Tony squirmed slightly, his hand clamping down on Jethro’s thigh “Dinner first, then we’ll make excuses to leave.” Tony whispered, butting his head up against Jethro’s head lightly and smiling when their eyes connected, both sets of eyes dilated and showing their need for one another.

 

After dinner was served up, Abby stood with her glass of sparkling soda – her, Tony and McGee were the only three in the room with non-alcoholic beverages – she clinked her fork against the glassware and smiled warmly when everyone in the room gave her their undivided attention.

 

Abby took a deep breath and smiled “I, as the best lady for both Jethro and Tony, would like to formally thank you all for coming.  Four years these two have been together, and today, like any other wedding is exceptionally joyous.  But, this is so much more than just a wedding, this is a convergence of two souls that were meant to be together as one, their love an undeniable and tangible thing; if anyone were to look at them together, they would know that without a doubt in their minds that Jethro and Tony were quite literally made from the very same fabric and were meant to be sewed back together seamlessly.  I’ve known Jethro since we were still in pampers, and, admittedly I’ve seen him go through a few relationships, but never have I seen the look of sheer love and devotion on his face, not until he met Tony that is, and then everything in his life changed.” Abby took a breath and a sip of her drink.

 

“They’ve gone through a lot of things in their four years together, but they always come out on top, and are always stronger afterward – Nothing in this world could tear them apart, and it’s obvious to anyone that they would fight to the death for each other, so… It’s probably a good idea that we stay out of their way where love is concerned.” Abby said, garnering several laughs from the crowd “Anywho!  To Tony and Jethro, that their relationship continues to flourish as it has so far!” Abby concluded her speech, a rousing ‘here-here’ coming from everyone in the room as they raised their glasses to Abby’s toast before they all took a customary sip “And now, let us eat!” Abby shouted happily as she dropped back into her seat.

 

For a few minutes, there were only the sounds of silverware scraping against plates as people ate their meals and the soft melody of _Take Me To Church_ by the _Vitamin String Quartet_ – an instrumental rendition of Hozier’s original.  Tony smiled as he twisted pasta noodles onto his fork “This song is so much better in the original version, but… I thought at least while we ate, nobody would want words to the song…” Tony explained as he slurped his noddles down almost greedily.

 

Abby and Jethro both nodded their heads in agreement “Seems like it was a good choice, everyone can still talk over the music and still have something to nod their head too…” Jethro commented – he knew this song by heart, not because it was one of Tony’s favorite, but because it also happened to be one of his favorites because of how powerful the song spoke to both of them and some of the tragedies they had to overcome as a gay couple.

 

Tony looked down at his plate of half-eaten food and sighed “I’m full… Seems that with the baby swimming about I can’t get much down anymore.” Tony said regretfully as he pushed away his plate, setting his hands down against his abdomen.

 

Jethro set his plate aside and wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulder, pulling his husband closer and kissing his temple lightly “You want to head home?  I know it’s still early but, you’ve been running yourself ragged these past two weeks.” Jethro said quietly, moving his hand down to encompass Tony’s hand on his stomach.

 

Tony nodded against Jethro’s chest and exhaled slowly; it wasn’t just the exhaustion and he had a feeling that Jethro knew exactly what had soured his stomach “Yeah…” Tony said quietly, staggering up to his feet and looked down at Abby “I’m sorry we’re leaving Abs… I just…” Tony waved his hand aimlessly and without further explanation walked out of the room, which was easy to do considering one of the many exits were right behind him.

 

Jethro and Abby both turned their heads, but Jethro knew deep down why Tony had reacted like that, the song – although their favorite – brought so many bad memories to the fore; memories that neither man had ever shared, not even with Abby or Jackson, and they were family to the two men “Abby if you could get Jackson and make sure everyone enjoys the rest of the night… We would really appreciate it… I have to go and find Tony.” Jethro said, silently adding ‘ _Before he does something he’ll regret_ ’ at the end.

 

Abby nodded and gave Jethro a brief hug “Go.  I’ll make sure everyone enjoys and gets home safely!  Take care of him Jetty.” Abby said, half-pushing Jethro towards the door that Tony exited from.

 

* * *

 

 

Jethro was once again left to searching the sprawling Mallard Estate, freezing his ass off in the depths of the snow as he set out to look for Tony – This time he found his husband sitting inside one of the many greenhouses on the land, thankful that Tony at least had the insight to go somewhere warm rather than sitting out in the snow.

 

Jethro walked into the greenhouse and pulled the glass door shut behind him firmly and then joined Tony on the bench “It wasn’t your fault, you know…” Jethro whispered, looking over at Tony with a sad smile on his face.

 

Tony tensed and shook his head “Of course it was my fault.  If I hadn’t kissed you… Nobody would have known and you would have been safe…” Tony said quietly, tears evident in his voice even though surprisingly none were falling from his eyes.

 

Jethro sighed as he tossed his leg over the other side of the bench, straddling the concrete structure “Tony… It _wasn’t_ your fault!  You couldn’t have predicted that someone in my unit would have been so against gay relationships like that… So I endured a few broken bones…” Jethro stopped talking when Tony looked up at him sharply, an intensity in his eyes that most people would be afraid to see.

 

Tony shook his head “A few broken bones?  Jet, they had to wire your mouth back together, you lost your spleen and your appendix!  Sure, both of those you can live without, but the fact remains that you didn’t _have_ to lose anything if it weren’t for me kissing you in front of god and everyone else!” Tony shouted angrily, the tears he had been holding back now slipping down his cheeks.

 

Jethro scooted forward until his chest was resting against Tony’s arm “Don’t.  Don’t you dare blame yourself.  If I weren’t such a chicken shit, I would have kissed you the day you left Pendleton too, but I was afraid that you didn’t want people knowing – I don’t care, I would rather scream our relationship from the rooftops of the highest building than hide our feelings for each other – I love you, Anthony Gibbs, I love you with every piece of my heart and soul and I do not care what anyone in the world outside of you and me has ever done, or will ever do to us, because you _are_ my everything!” Jethro stated, his voice on the edge of anger as he glared at Tony, challenging and begging for his husband to even _try_ and refute his declaration.

 

Tony looked up at Jethro and surged forward, mashing his lips against Jethro’s and kissing him fiercely; somehow Tony managed to swing his other leg over the concrete bench, pressing his body against Jethro’s as the kiss deepened.  Tony moaned in the back of his throat when Jethro ran his hands all around Tony’s chest, nails scraping his nipples through the fabric of his dress shirt.  Jethro pulled back slowly, his lips shining with saliva as he breathed out heavily “I love you, Tony.” Jethro whispered, nudging his nose lightly up against Tony’s nose.

 

Tony nodded slowly as he twisted the small hairs at the nape of Jethro’s neck around with his fingers “I love you too, Jethro.” Tony whispered as he carefully placed his legs over Jethro’s legs and pulled himself into his husband’s lap “So much.” Tony continued as he kissed down Jethro’s jaw while slowly grinding his hips down against Jethro’s hardening erection.

 

Jethro reached between his and Tony’s body and began slowly unbuttoning the dress shirt that Tony was wearing, his lips cascading down Tony’s jaw and throat, and the parts of Tony’s chest that he could reach.  Tony gasped and arched forward against Jethro’s body when the older man latched onto the sensitive patch of skin just below his collarbone “Jet…” Tony moaned, his fingers tightening in Jethro’s hair minutely.

 

Jethro pushed Tony’s unbuttoned shirt down Tony’s arms, locking his wrists in the sleeves as he began gently exploring Tony’s exposed chest and stomach with his hands, reveling in the natural heat that Tony’s body produced as he massaged Tony’s hips lightly, then his rounded belly once again “You’re so beautiful… So, so beautiful like this.” Jethro praised as he helped Tony stand up.

 

Once Tony was standing, Jethro carefully popped the button on Tony’s slacks and shimmied them down his legs.  Jethro then leaned forward, pressing soft kisses across Tony’s pregnancy bump, his eyes locked upward, staring deeply into the green eyes above him.  Tony set both of his hands on Jethro’s shoulders to keep his balance, his breathing uneven and heavy as he alternately squeezed Jethro’s shoulders and rolled his head back against his shoulder blades; the gentleness that Jethro was showing was almost overwhelming in its intensity and Tony thought he’d explode without having any physical penetration or added stimulation to his prostate or painfully erect cock.

 

Jethro stood up slowly and leaned his head down, capturing Tony’s lips in a soft kiss that had his own toes curling in the tight shoes he was still wearing.  Tony’s breath stuttered and he held tightly to Jethro’s hips as he swayed and leaned into the kiss “Love me.” Tony requested breathlessly after Jethro’s lips moved away from his own to again gently move across his jaw.

 

Jethro nodded as he moved his lips to the soft pliable flesh beneath Tony’s ear, gently sucking and nibbling at it.  Tony moaned and his head listed to the side as he clutched tighter to Jethro’s hips; his own hips were thrusting shallowly, searching for any sort of friction that would bring him to the release he so desperately wanted.  Jethro lifted his head and glanced around the greenhouse briefly, his eyes falling on a steady oak wood couch in the middle of all the floors “Come on.” Jethro requested quietly, lacing his fingers with Tony’s as he moved them over to the couch.

 

Tony laid down slowly on the long couch, one bare foot resting on the astroturf carpet and the other propped up on the couch.  Jethro smiled as he divested himself of his clothes, folding them neatly and lying them on the wicker coffee table; he then turned to Tony and carefully lowered himself down, making sure to keep the majority of his weight off Tony’s stomach; once he was lying down, Tony hooked his leg over Jethro’s hip and their lips met in the middle in more soft and passionate kisses that stoked the already brightly burning fire between them.

 

Jethro moaned when Tony’s fingernails scratched down his back and he instinctively thrust his hips forward, hard cock nudging against Tony’s abdomen.  Blindly reaching out, Jethro grabbed the lubricant he had pulled out of his pocket, he lifted up to one knee and inhaled deeply a few times; he was close to the edge and didn’t need to end things before they even began.  Popping the cap on the lube, Jethro squirted a generous amount on his fingertips before he reached down behind Tony’s balls and easily found his husband’s puckered entrance; teasing his fingers around the tight ring of muscles before he was able to get them in, he started lightly thrusting, opening Tony up little by little.

 

Tony moaned, his head tossed back against the cushion of the couch as he arched into Jethro’s hand, his bottom lip trembling with anticipation and need “Mmm… So good Jet… So good… Love you… Love this…” Tony praised almost incoherently as his need for his husband skyrocketed to unimaginable heights, he had never felt so loved and cherish than he did at this moment; Jethro being loving and gentle as he was, turned Tony on so much that it had him nearly sobbing.

 

Jethro slowly scissored and stretched Tony’s anal muscles – it wasn’t difficult to get Tony to the level of preparation he needed, given how relaxed Tony was.  He slowly pulled his fingers out of Tony’s hole and smirked when the younger man whimpered and tried searching for his fingers once again; Jethro liberally coated his cock with the lubricant, not spending to much time stroking himself, knowing that he was so close to the edge of orgasm.  Jethro squeezed the base of his cock to stave off his impending orgasm and lowered his lips to Tony’s, kissing him softly and slowly, their tongues lightly caressing and flicking.

 

After a few seconds, Jethro pulled back and positioned himself at Tony’s hole, slipping the head of his cock into the tight passage.  A hiss of breath escaped through Jethro’s teeth from the tightness that enveloped him as he slowly pushed forward, resting one hand on the arm of the couch and the other on the back of the couch, making absolutely sure that he put no pressure on Tony’s stomach.

 

Tony lifted his hips slightly and hooked both of his legs lightly around Jethro’s waist, causing his husband to sink in deeper and both of them moaned out at the deeper connection.  Tony set his hands against Jethro’s shoulders, gently caressing the firm and warm flesh.  They stared into each other’s eyes as Jethro slowly began pushing in and pulling out, neither needed words or even had the words to speak as they watched each other.  Jethro leaned down and nipped Tony’s bottom lip lightly before kissing him, he sped up his thrusts only by a little, making sure that with each one he pushed against Tony’s prostate.

 

Tony cried out softly, his fingers clutching against Jethro’s shoulders as his world slowly started shattering around him.  He felt his orgasm building slowly and quickly at the same time, leaving him breathless and shaking, tears riding down the sides of his head as he held onto Jethro.  Jethro sighed and moaned as he pushed in all of the way and rotated his hips, his fingers tightly gripping the couch’s upholstery.  Tony clamped down and with a strangled shout from both men, they released their orgasm’s; Jethro’s cock pulsating with each thick strand as it released inside of Tony, and Tony shuddered as his cock twitched restlessly against his thigh, spurts of cum coating the underside of his belly and leg.

 

Jethro slowly pulled out, collapsing backward on the other end of the couch and panted heavily as he tried getting his breath back.  Tony laid sprawled out on the couch, one leg dropped to the floor again and his other just barely touching the couch cushions, he was also panting heavily and his entire body, just as Jethro’s, glistened in sweat – a combination of the greenhouse’s heat and their sexual exertions.

 

Tony was the first to come back to himself, slowly pushing to sit up straight “Shit… That was… intense.” Tony breathed out, running a hand through his short cropped hair shakily as he looked over at Jethro.

 

Jethro chuckled as he slowly pulled himself up, wiping his sweaty forearm across his equally sweaty forehead, only smearing his sweat “Guess that’s what married life does to some’s sex lives.” Jethro teased as he leaned over and kissed Tony sweetly before reaching into his pants pockets and pulled out two separate handkerchiefs, handing one to Tony and keeping one for himself.

 

Both men cleaned themselves up efficiently, then Jethro helped Tony up to his feet and they flipped all of the cushions over “Gonna have to give Ducky a few extra bucks for that one…” Jethro said meekly as he pulled his pants back on and buttoned them.

 

Tony giggled as he slowly made his way over to his discarded clothes on the other side of the greenhouse “He won’t know about it unless you tell him… and I definitely won’t be telling him that our first time as a married couple happened here.” Tony said as he pulled on his slacks and his shirt, leaving the white button-down open.

 

Jethro shook his head as he tried pulling his dress uniform back on the way he originally had it, but his hands were still shaking from earlier’s orgasm and he couldn’t get any of the buttons into the eyelets “Screw it…” Jethro huffed, leaving the jacket unbuttoned “And no, I definitely won’t be telling him about this… He doesn’t need to know, but he’ll probably figure it out – He has this…” Jethro shrugged as he walked over to Tony “This innate sense about a lot of things, and this likely will not go unnoticed, but he won’t say anything.” Jethro said as he wrapped his arms around Tony and held him close to his own body.

 

Tony slid his arms underneath Jethro’s jacket and held on lightly to his husband’s waist as he looked up at him “Take me home?  I think I’ve officially reached my level of excitement for the day.” Tony requested quietly, resting his head on Jethro’s chest.

 

Jethro nodded as he guided Tony out of the greenhouse and around the side of the house; not wanting to be caught by any of the people that were still at the reception and especially not wanting to be seen by Abby or Jackson.  Jethro got Tony loaded into their car and before he even got into the driver’s seat, Tony was out like a light, curled up in the passenger seat, his arms protectively wrapped around their unborn child.  Jethro smiled as he set his hand on Tony’s ankle, gently rubbing the smooth expanse of skin as he drove home at a slow rate, feeling absolutely no reason to rush home.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony breathed out heavily as he balled his fist up and rubbed his lower back.  Jethro looked over at Tony at the same time that Abby and Tim did – they were all out for a double-date lunch since that was the only time that the four had between separate busy work and school schedules.  Tony was finally re-enrolled in college, taking only two classes a day until after the baby was born to keep the burden off of him, which wasn’t really helping since Tony was well past his scheduled due date.

 

Jethro leveled his eyes with Tony since the younger man had hunched over the table and he could see the intense pain in and around Tony’s eyes.  “Hey… Is it time?” Jethro asked quietly, reaching out to settle his hand on Tony’s lower back, feeling the heat and tension coiled tightly.

 

Tony nodded jerkily, almost howling in pain as a sudden contraction rocketed through his spine and sent him thrashing from one side to the other before he grasped onto both of Jethro’s forearms and cried out “Holy… Holy shit, Jet… Do something… please… Oh my god!” Tony shouted as he buried his head against Jethro’s chest.

 

Jethro looked over at Tim and Abby frantically, unsure of what he _really_ needed to do at this moment – All common sense literally fled out of the window when it came to Tony and his pain and he felt utterly helpless and useless, a feeling that under normal circumstances he hated.  Abby quickly piped up “We need to get him to the hospital Jet… I’ll call his doctor and inform her that it is time while Tim here calls your dad and anyone else that needs to be at the hospital!” Abby said as she jumped up, dropping several bills on the table, not even bothering to make sure if she’d given the right amount.

 

Jethro nodded as he slowly stood up “Alright Tone… We gotta stand up, alright?” Jethro questioned quietly as he wrapped his arms around Tony and with an effort that he wouldn’t admit to anyone, stood Tony up onto his feet, holding him securely underneath the arms.

 

Tony latched onto Jethro, struggling to catch his breath “Holy shit… I can’t… please don’t make me…” Tony pleaded, turning his head up so he could look at Jethro – his green eyes were filled with tears and subsequently, they were overflowing down his cheeks.

 

Jethro kneeled slightly, setting his hands on either side of Tony’s abdomen, he could feel the powerful contractions and sighed “Anthony, listen to me… Are you listening?” Jethro asked, and received a head nod in response “I am _not_ letting you have our child in the middle of a restaurant, and I do not care that this is your favorite restaurant in all of DC – You are _not_ having our kid here.  So you need to man the hell up and get those cute swollen little feet of yours to move!” Jethro demanded, glaring at his husband with a fierce determination in his eyes.

 

Tony took several deep breaths before nodding his head and straightening up the best he could, “Alright… Alright… Let's go before another one hits… Because I swear, if the labor doesn’t kill me, the contractions _will_!” Tony stated as he – for forty-two weeks pregnant – moved quickly through the restaurant, dodging people who got in his way and rounding sharp corners as if he weighed ninety pounds and didn’t have the state fair's prize-winning watermelon sticking out of his stomach.

 

Jethro, Abby, and Tim were forced to keep up with Tony as he exited the restaurant and started down the street towards the parking garage they had parked in.  Halfway to the parking garage, Tony cried out, crumbling underneath the intense pressure shooting through his body, both knees hit the pavement with an unhealthy sounding crunch, his one hand shooting out almost instantly to stop himself from falling any further.  Jethro ran the short distance to Tony’s side and dropped down to his own knees “He isn’t going to be able to get to the car…” Jethro said, looking up at Abby and Tim.

 

Tim dug the keys of his sedan out of his pocket “Back in a bit.” He shouted over his shoulder as he ran past Jethro and Tony, and continued running the remaining distance to the parking garage and then around the corner.

 

Abby came up and sat down on the ground next to Tony; Jethro managed to sit behind Tony and carefully pulled his husband back until Tony’s back was resting against his chest “Breath with me.” Jethro requested quietly, doing the Lamaze breathing that the couple had learned in the last two months of Tony’s pregnancy.

 

Tony laid his head back against Jethro’s shoulders, his fingernails gripping tightly into Jethro’s kneecaps as he breathed through the peak of his contraction.  Abby had her hands on Tony’s knees, subtly checking to make sure he hadn’t done any internal damage to the bone when she and Jethro locked eyes, she smiled reassuringly and Jethro let out a breath of relief.  Tim didn’t take much longer than five minutes to bring his car around to where Jethro, Tony, and Abby were, and together all three got Tony back up onto his feet and into the backseat of the car.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony cried out as the pain in his abdomen and back intensified, his entire body bowing upward as he clutched Jethro’s hand tightly, his breathing was ragged and heavy, no amount of Lamaze breathing was easing the pain as he thrashed back and forth against Jethro’s chest.  Jethro was certain that a couple of fingers, if not his whole hand, was broken at this point, but he didn’t care “How much longer?!” Jethro demanded, glaring at the front seat as Tim traversed the congested streets of DC.

 

Abby turned in the seat, cellphone with GPS running on it “We’re about twenty minutes away – How’s he doing?” Abby asked, albeit stupidly, considering she could hear and see how much pain Tony was in at the moment.

 

Jethro shrugged and closed his own eyes as Tony clenched down on his hand once again – definitely, definitely broken, now he understood why the birthing instructor told all the father’s in their group to _not_ hold their partner’s hand during labor.  “He’s in labor, Abs.  How do you think he’s doing?!” Jethro shot back sarcastically, leveling a glare at his best friend.

 

Abby huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes as she turned around, grumbling under her breath the entire time “Tim!  Take a right!  We’ll shave like five minutes off our travel!” Abby shouted, urging Tim to turn the wheel and drive faster all at the same time.

 

Tim did as he was told, expertly handling the wheel while Abby practically beat his arm into a bloody and bruised pulp with her spiky bracelet.  Tony cried out again, curling up this time as he rocked his body from side to side, he was beyond words at this point as every inch of his body recoiled in pain.

 

Jethro wrapped his free arm securely around Tony’s chest, kissing his husband repeatedly on the side of his sweat-covered head “We’re almost there… We are Tone… I promise…” Jethro whispered as he squeezed Tony lightly, hoping that his soothing tone would somehow bring some sort of comfort to Tony.

 

Throughout the remaining thirty minute drive – as they came upon some unexpected construction – Tony continued to scream and thrash, his body alternatively bowing outward or curling inward as the pain tore through his body.  Jethro couldn’t have been happier when they pulled up in front of the emergency room doors, his hand was throbbing almost to the point of being numb.  Abby and Tim both looked like they were on their last nerves as well, especially when Abby bolted from the passenger seat and into the hospital.

 

Jethro looked down at Tony, his entire body drenched in sweat and shaking with the intensity of the contractions he was having – Jethro knew that something had to be wrong, he’d watched women and men both go into labor, had even watched that video that people suggest watching but not watching of a man going into labor, but nothing like this had happened in either scenario and that wracked his nerves up exponentially.

 

A few seconds later and Abby was running back out of the hospital with a gaggle of nurses following her and a stretcher between them.  Abby was frantically speaking to the nurses, but Jethro instantly tuned her words out as he helped the nurses slide Tony out of the backseat and onto the lowered stretcher.  Jethro cradled his hand against his chest as he followed after the stretcher, Tim went to find a parking space and Abby continued talking to the head ER nurse, telling the older woman everything she knew.

 

Systematically all of the nurses and a doctor checked Tony over, “His knees aren’t in anyway broken, although he’ll definitely have some scratches and bruises from falling.” The doctor informed the group, “We’ll be moving him up to Labor and Delivery in just a few minutes.” He added and then turned to Jethro who was still holding his hand against his chest “As for you, we need to get you to X-Ray and have a look at that hand – I’ll make sure a nurse brings you to your husband once we’re done.” The doctor said, grasping Jethro’s elbow and not giving him a chance to argue or refuse as he was whisked away.

 

Abby and Tim followed the group of nurses that wheeled Tony’s stretcher away – Both friends were thankful that they had prescribed some fast acting pain medication, although it still didn’t seem to stop the little-pained whimpers that Tony made “Unfortunately not even the strongest of pain meds, save for an epidural, can touch labor pains, but I assure you, he’s not feeling them nearly as strong as he was when he first came in.  I’ve never, in all my thirty years as a nurse, seen someone in such drastic and intense pain like that to only be four centimeters dilated.” The nurse said, almost conversationally, to Tim and Abby.

 

Abby shrugged softly “Tony has a fear of pain and hospitals, could that be a cause to how distressed he was?” Abby asked curiously as the group got onto the elevator.

 

The nurse had a thoughtful look on her face before nodding her head “Sounds plausible.  Phobia’s of any kind can drastically enhance your fear, especially algophobia.  His body and mind were reacting together and that could very well explain why his labor pains caused such a volatile reaction.” The nurse said, once again pushing Tony’s stretcher once the elevator arrived on the floor for Labor and Delivery.

 

The nursing staff wasted no time getting Tony into an available room and set up on all of the monitors that were necessary – Fetal heart rate, his heart rate, and oxygen levels were all being monitored now.  “Doctor Pearson is already en route to the hospital, and from there, she and her nursing staff will take over.  I wish you all the best of luck!” the nurse exclaimed, and Abby – in her typical fashion – hugged the nurse exuberantly before they took their leave.

 

Tim and Abby sat on the small loveseat in the room, wrapped in each other’s arms as they watched Tony’s chest and stomach moving in synchronization to his deep breaths; whatever the ER Doctor had given Tony was working because the younger man was now asleep and was no longer whimpering, hell, he didn’t even look to be in an ounce of pain at the moment.

 

The couple looked up when the sliding glass door opened and Jethro stepped in, his hand wrapped up in loose gauze rolls “So, how bad is the damage?” Abby asked quietly as Jethro sat down on the chair beside Tony’s bed.

 

Jethro shrugged “Doc took some X-Rays and said he’ll be up with the results after they’ve processed, wrapped my hand up just in case it was broken… Doesn’t matter though, I’d rather have every bone in my body broken than seeing Tony in that kind of pain again.” Jethro said quietly, his uninjured hand gently smoothing through Tony’s spiky brown hair.

 

Abby nodded “We called your dad, he said he’ll be closing up the shop and was headed this way… Probably be here by seven or eight o’clock tonight, depending on traffic.  We also called Ducky and he said he and his mother would stop by with dinner for us and Ducky also said that he would stop by your apartment to grab Tony’s bag and some clothes for you as well.” Abby said quietly, watching as Tony started fidgeting on the hospital bed.

 

Jethro nodded and smiled slightly – Ducky, after they had finally gotten married, had taken quite a shining to Tony and practically adopted the younger man as his own son and Tony had also taken to Ducky almost instantly; in Jethro’s eyes, it was the perfect father-son relationship and something that, although Tony was now an adult, still so desperately needed, and he even gained a grandmother in Victoria Mallard.  Jethro smiled warmly when a pair of narrowed green eyes focused on him “Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?” Jethro asked, cupping Tony’s cheek lightly.

 

Tony nodded sleepily, his hand reaching out but missing Jethro’s face by a mile “’m okie… wha’ di’ th’y gib me…” Tony mumbled; pain medication always reacted in a comical way with Tony, so it was no surprise to the three in the room the way Tony had absolutely no coordination or grace in his movements or words.

 

Jethro took Tony’s floundering hand in his own and pressed a series of small kisses on the fingertips of his husband’s hands “They gave you some pain medication to help you through the worst of your contractions.  Had me worried there for a moment…” Jethro confessed, lacing his fingers with Tony’s and looking into the hazy green eyes that stared back at him.

 

Tony pouted his bottom lip out “’m sorry… Don’ like… wh’n you… worry…” Tony said, his eyes struggling to remain open as the pain medication continued to course through his system.

 

Jethro smiled as he leaned over and kissed Tony lightly on the lips “Go back to sleep, Tony.  We’ll be right here when you wake up.” Jethro promised as he untangled his hand from Tony’s and began gently carding his fingers through Tony’s hair, knowing that that action would instantly put Tony back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Doctor Pearson showed up an hour later, a bright and happy smile on her face and her blonde hair pulled back in a tight and professional bun, she was wearing soft baby-pink scrubs and over that the customary white lab coat “How is my favorite patient doing today?” Pearson asked as she set her hand on Tony’s abdomen and began gently palpating.

 

Tony giggled as he looked up at Pearson “I’m beautiful!  Jet told me so!” Tony sang, a joyful and wide smile on his face – he was still swimming with pain medication but was finally awake and coherent enough to make intelligent – if not a little silly – comments come together.

 

Pearson giggled as well as she looked over the readings of the fetal heart rather monitor “You are right there, you are an absolutely beautiful man, and hopefully in a few hours, we’ll also be bringing an equally beautiful baby.” Pearson said as she made her way to the end of the hospital bed “Now, I’m going to check to see how dilated you are now – Says that when you came in you were four centimeters… Are you feeling any pain or discomfort right now?” Pearson asked as she lifted the blanket up and helped Tony get his feet into position on the stirrups.

 

Tony shook his head animatedly “No… No!  I feel like a million bucks right now!” Tony replied enthusiastically, only wincing mildly when Doctor Pearson began probing around at his most sensitive bits.

 

Doctor Pearson nodded thoughtfully “Well, you’ve only gone to five centimeters… As this is your first, the process could take a while so don’t let that alarm you.  If you start feeling any sort of pain and you want to get an epidural, let any one of the nurses or myself know and we’ll get it set up.  In the meantime, you could always try walking around if you feel comfortable enough, that helps get labor going – I’ll be in to check on you shortly, and don’t hesitate to call the nurses station if you have any questions or concerns.” Pearson said as she pulled off her gloves and smiled as she walked out of the room.

 

Tony giggled as he turned his head towards Jethro and smiled brilliantly “Hey Jet… Jet!” Tony whispered sort-of – his excited tone and overall lack-of-brain when on pain medication made Tony’s whispering sound more like he was just talking normally.

 

Still, Jethro indulged his husband and leaned in, knowing that whatever secret it seemed Tony had although he had a good feeling that there was no secret at all, Jethro smiled “What Tony?” Jethro whispered, reaching his hand out to settle it on Tony’s widely extended abdomen.

 

Tony continued giggling as he leaned over and kissed Jethro soundly on the lips “We’re having a baby today, how cool is that?!” Tony asked excitedly, his green eyes bright and lit up with so much excitement it was hard not to share in his happiness.

 

With, Jethro absolutely did share in his happiness, he couldn’t wait to become a father; there were still so many unknowns regarding their impending parenthood but Jethro knew that together Tony and he would be able to handle anything thrown at them.  Jethro smiled and kissed Tony lovingly on the lips “It’s so cool Tony.  I’m so happy that we’re finally going to meet our little one.” Jethro said quietly, gently rubbing a slow circle around Tony’s stomach, his thumb gently rubbing over the popped belly-button that Tony was now sporting.

 

Tony squirmed and continued giggling – Jethro smirked, knowing how ticklish Tony’s belly-button had become since it had popped out – “You… Stopppp!” Tony whined as he continued giggling and squirming happily.

 

Jethro stopped and stood up, brushing his hand through Tony’s hair, kissing his husband on the forehead tenderly.  Tony blinked a bit and looked up at Jethro “Where did Abby and Timmy go?” Tony asked quietly, just now for the first time noticing that the couple were not in the room.

 

Jethro laughed softly as he sat on the edge of Tony’s bed, “Abby and Tim were both getting restless and decided to walk around the hospital.  They should be back soon I’m sure, they probably made their way to the gift shop and are currently buying out everything that they can down there.” Jethro said as he continued gently rubbing Tony’s stomach.

 

Tony nodded and smiled, turning his head and tucking one hand underneath his head “We’re having a baby.” Tony whispered happily, his eyes once again struggling to stay open.

 

Jethro smiled fondly as he carefully got off of the bed and pulled the blanket up around Tony and tucked him in “Sleep baby, you’re gonna need it.” Jethro whispered as he carded his hand through Tony’s hair.

 

The next time Tony woke up, it was to an immense pain in his abdomen that quite literally took his breath away.  His hands clutched tightly to the mattress beneath him as he screamed out, his body bowing upward; Jethro, Ducky, Abby, and Tim were on their feet and surrounding Tony and a few seconds later Doctor Pearson was rushing in to see what had evoked such a painful scream from her patient “Ah, I see the pain medication from this morning has officially run its course.  I’ll call the anesthesiologist now and get an epidural ordered immediately.” Pearson said as she exited the room and set to work.

 

It didn’t take long for the anesthesiologist to come up to Tony’s room and administer the much needed epidural that Tony had been practically begging for from the second he was able to catch his breath again.  Doctor Pearson returned and pulled on her gloves “Alright, let us check on how we’re doing now.” Doctor Pearson informed Tony who now had a blissed-out expression on his face, the happy-go-lucky drug-induced smile back in place.

 

Doctor Pearson was careful in her movements as she positioned Tony’s legs on the stirrups and began checking out his lower region with a gentle touch.  Sighing after a few minutes, Doctor Pearson lowered Tony’s legs and recovered him back up “You’re at seven centimeters, which is great progress, Tony.  If by midnight you aren’t at ten centimeters, I’m going to administer Pictocin and get this ball rolling, you just hang in there.” Doctor Pearson said, patting Tony’s ankle affectionately before she once again took her leave.

 

Tony sighed explosively and looked around the room with bleary eyes, unfocused as he stared at the bobbing balloon in the room; he then turned and looked at Jethro and Ducky who were standing on his right side.  Tony blindly reached toward Jethro’s hand and was satisfied that he was able to grasp his husband’s hand “Not so sure about this anymore Jet…” Tony whispered sadly, tears filling his eyes and slipping down the side of his face.

 

Jethro looked up, nodding towards the door – Abby, Tim, and Ducky seemed to get the hint and quietly made their way out of the room.  Jethro then sat on the bed and brushed the tears off Tony’s face with his thumb “I know you’re scared and you’re in pain… And I know it’s taking a really long time, but believe me, Tony, after all the pain, after everything… We’re going to have a beautiful child who we will love and cherish with every ounce we can give him or her.  I just need you to stick it out with me… I love you, Tony and you are so brave and so strong for doing this.” Jethro said quietly, leaning down and kissing Tony sweetly on the lips.

 

Tony inhaled shakily and nodded his head, nuzzling into Jethro’s hand at the side of his face “I love you too, Jet.  Is Victoria here?  I would really like to talk to her.” Tony asked quietly, his green eyes still a bit unfocused as he looked up at Jethro.

 

Jethro nodded as he stood up “I’ll go and get her.  She’s been out at the nurse's station for a while, probably talking their ears off with so many stories… I now know where Ducky gets his need to constantly talk.” Jethro said fondly as he kissed Tony’s forehead before he went out to the hall in search of Ms. Mallard.

 

Victoria came into the room a few seconds later and smiled fondly at the younger man lying on the hospital bed as she came around to sit down on the chair at the right side of Tony’s bed “I heard you have requested my presence.  What seems to be troubling you, my dear boy?” Victoria asked softly, in that way only a grandmother could speak.

 

Tony smiled shakily up at Victoria “You’ve been through this before… I… I need to know what I’ve gotten myself into… First-hand knowledge and all…” Tony requested quietly, taking the offered hand in his own as he tried to fight his immediate reaction to just break down and start sobbing.

 

* * *

 

 

Jethro smiled as he leaned against the glass wall dividing him from his husband as he watched Tony and Victoria conversating animatedly – whatever she had said to Tony when the younger man requested her, had clearly erased at least enough of his doubts that Tony was able to relax and had returned to his true form of easy happiness.

 

Ducky joined Jethro and smiled warmly at his mother and his surrogate son “It’s such a pleasure to see that Young Anthony has returned to his jovial behavior.  Whatever mother has said to him surely has him once again at ease.” Ducky commented, literally stealing Jethro’s thoughts and voicing them.

 

Jethro nodded “I’m glad that he has someone who understands and knows what he’s going through – I couldn’t possibly give him the assurances he needed to know that everything would be alright.  Seems that your mother had just the right amount of knowledge to soothe Tony’s inner doubts.” Jethro said quietly, watching intently as Tony and Victoria continued talking quietly – Ms. Mallard had sat on the edge of the bed and Tony now had his head resting in her lap.

 

Ducky chuckled softly “Mother does seem to have a way of soothing the younger man, even when Anthony has no idea that he needs the soothing.  As far back as I can remember, mother has always been astute in knowing just what someone has needed and without a single doubt, she provides the assurances and comfort to that person.” Ducky said wistfully “I just wished that I could have provided her with a true grandchild, but unfortunately, I was unable to procreate or conceive a child.” Ducky said quietly, his tone reflecting the regret he felt.

 

Before Jethro had a chance to offer some sort of comfort to the man next to him, a shrill beeping echoed throughout the entire floor of the labor and delivery unit – Nurses scrambled and Doctor Pearson rushed down the hall and into Tony’s room.  Victoria looked horrified as she was carefully pulled away from Tony and put out of the way as Doctor Pearson and several nurses began fiddling with everything, Doctor Pearson was shouting orders and the nurses were immediately doing as requested.

 

Jethro felt the sudden weight of the world bearing down on his shoulders, his entire body collapsing as he watched Tony, pale and lifeless looking be turned from its sideways fetal position to flat on his back “T… Oh god!” Jethro heard himself shouting, but even to himself, his voice sounded disembodied and so distant to his ears.  He could do nothing more than just watch, his entire world shattering as they unlocked Tony’s hospital bed and rolled him out of the room, Doctor Pearson shouting the entire time, words like emergency surgery and blood bank caught his ears and Jethro collapsed, unaware of everything around him as his world blacked out.

 

* * *

 

 

_Tony’s eyes popped open as he took in his surroundings, no longer was he in the hospital, but in a room, one that he did not recognize; looking down he was monumentally confused as to why his stomach was flat and devoid of his previously pregnant stomach.  Tony shook off the confusion and stood up, looking around the room he was in – it was a beautifully decorated living room, large fireplace in the center of the wall begging for attention as it’s focal point._

_There were pictures adorning all of the walls, and a large television set and so many DVDs that it was impossible for any one person to get through in a lifetime.  Tony gazed at the pictures on the wall, but before he could truly focus on the pictures, his attention was drawn to the front of the house where he heard the sound of someone sobbing loudly.  Curious, Tony went to the front door and found that the gold knob turned easily in his hand and he was able to go out onto the front porch._

_There on the sidewalk was a little girl who was no older than four or five years old, sitting on the sidewalk, sobbing loudly; a hot-pink bicycle turned on its side and a tall, black-haired man kneeling next to the girl, holding her closely.  Tony’s eyes widened in surprise when that same man lifted up the little girl and turned towards the house; that was_ his _Jethro, carrying what Tony now recognized from the green eyes and black hair as their daughter – she was absolutely beautiful and Tony felt the breath in his lungs stutter to a stop as he watched his husband come up the walkway of their home._

_Jethro smiled sadly “Hey… We’ve had a bit of an accident while trying to learn how to ride without training wheels.” Jethro said by way of explanation, although it was plainly obvious to Tony what had happened._

_Tony nodded as he carefully took his little girl from Jethro’s arms and cradled her close to his chest “Well, why don’t we head inside and get you cleaned up and I’ll put all the band-aids you want on your boo-boo?” Tony asked softly as he turned and headed into the house – he may not have known, mentally, where to go, but apparently, physically his body knew this house and his feet easily carried him into a small bathroom that was located between the living room and kitchen._

_The little girl continued to cry, sniffling loudly as she watched her daddy carefully clean her scraped knees “I… I don’t wanna… try again… I don’t like riding… Not without the training wheels!” the little girl cried, more tears running forcefully down her cheeks as she hiccuped._

_Tony frowned as he settled small Barbie band-aids over the worst of the wounds and then lifted his daughter up, gently rocking her side to side.  Jethro smiled sadly as he joined his family in the small bathroom, his hand cradling the little girl’s head and his other arm wrapping protectively around Tony’s stomach “Kelly, honey… It was just an accident, you just have to keep practicing, you’ll get the hang of it.” Jethro crooned softly._

_Kelly shook her head, burying her nose in the juncture of Tony’s neck and shoulder.  Tony frowned and looked down at his little girl “Alright… Alright…” Tony whispered, rubbing his hand up and down Kelly’s back as he continued rocking her side to side._

_Kelly eventually calmed down, pulling her head away from Tony’s shoulder and held her arms out for Jethro, who immediately took her and held her close, kissing the side of her head lightly “I’ll put the training wheels back on your bike tomorrow.  We’ll keep them on for as long as you want too.” Jethro said quietly, then looked over at Tony and smiled softly “How is our newest addition doing?” he asked, his tone still quiet as the hand that had been resting on Tony’s stomach moved slightly, rubbing against it in soothing circles._

_Tony looked down at his stomach, and for the first time since he woke up in this weird dream-world, he realized that while he had lost his nine-month pregnant belly, it had been replaced with the small curve of what looked like only a few months of a new pregnancy; he didn’t know quite how to respond to Jethro’s question, but he did a little self-diagnosing and found he didn’t feel much different than when he had been pregnant with Kelly at whatever month he was now “Absolutely perfect.” Tony said quietly, laying his head on Jethro’s shoulder and smiling at his small little family that was reflected in the bathroom mirror._

* * *

 

Jethro watched as Tony’s eyes flitted rapidly behind his eyelids, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth; Tony had been returned after eight hours of surgery, which had Jethro alternately worried and agonizing over what was happening behind the closed surgical bay doors – since it was such an emergency, Jethro was unable to attend Tony, not that he was in any way capable of doing so; he had passed out the minute Tony was out of his sight and couldn’t remember much of anything except that Tony was missing from his hospital room.

 

To say Jethro was distraught and unable to be reached by anyone, even his own father when Jackson eventually did show up at the hospital, was the biggest understatement.  Jethro just sat stiffly in the reclining chair next to where Tony’s hospital bed once was, his eyes focused with such an intense gaze on the floor.  Jethro barely heard when one of the attending nurses came into the room after six hours that Jethro was officially a father to a healthy and beautiful baby girl, he just nodded his head; thankfully Jackson was there and was able to talk for Jethro, he thanked the nurse and then led her out of the room, talking to her the entire time as they walked down the hall.

 

Now Jethro just wanted Tony to wake up so that the couple could meet their daughter, together, for the first time.  He had refused to see their little girl until he could share the moment with Tony; and although his friends and family were disappointed that they also would not get to meet her yet, they were also understanding of the situation and did not voice their concern that Jethro was rejecting the newborn little girl, which wasn’t true at all; he just wanted Tony to be able to see their little girl first, like it should have been from the very beginning.

 

Jethro laid his head back against the chair and closed his eyes – They had officially been in the hospital for a full day now and he was exhausted but too ramped up to actually sleep.  When there was a soft rustling of blankets, Jethro’s eyes popped open immediately and he breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw a pair of tired green eyes looking in his direction.  Jethro stood up and immediately kissed Tony with every ounce of love he felt “Hey baby, how are you feeling?” Jethro asked softly, brushing his thumb over Tony’s brow lightly.

 

Tony groaned softly, his hand immediately going to his stomach, feeling the loss of what once was “The baby?  Je… Jet… is she okay?” Tony croaked out, his voice rough and scratchy, a testament to the lack of use and heavy drugs that had been keeping him comfortably numb for the past eight hours after his surgery.

 

Jethro nodded and let out a happy little laugh “She’s okay, and before you ask – I haven’t seen her yet, I wanted to meet her together with you… But Doctor Pearson said that she was absolutely healthy and gorgeous.” Jethro whispered against Tony’s forehead, unable and unwilling to pull away from his husband.

 

Tony nodded and reached up, gently cradling the side of Jethro’s head “Let’s meet our daughter, Jethro.  I’m ready.” Tony said quietly, drawing Jethro closer to him and kissing his husband softly and with every ounce of love that he felt for his husband.

 

Jethro nodded and grabbed the call button – Each and every nurse on the unit would know why the call button for Tony’s room would be lighting up; meaning that Tony was finally awake and ready to meet their daughter.  A nurse in light blue scrubs came to the door anyway, smiling affectionately at the two men “Another nurse has already gone to the nursery.  Before she gets here, how are you feeling Tony?  Any pain or discomfort?” the nurse, Ashley, asked softly as she stood on the other side of Tony’s bed.

 

Tony shook his head slowly “No… I am thirsty though, would it be possible to get something to drink?” Tony asked, absently rubbing his throat, as if it would somehow erase the cotton-mouthed feeling that had captured his throat.

 

Ashley nodded softly “Of course you can, sweetheart.  I’ll bring in some water and ice chips for you.” She said before she turned on her heel and quickly set off to do as stated.

 

After getting a cup of water in his throat, Tony felt so much better and was able to sit up in the bed, his anticipation rising to new heights as he focused intently on the doorway that, at any second, would be bringing in their daughter.  Tony’s breath stilled in his throat when a nurse came in, wheeling a bassinet with a tightly swaddled blob of pink resting comfortably inside was brought into Tony’s hospital room.

 

Jethro inhaled sharply as he watched with the same intent focus as their daughter was brought in; he sat on the edge of Tony’s bed and was stricken with such awe and love as their little girl was gently lifted out of the bassinet and brought over to Tony.  Tony held his arms out and their daughter was set in his arms, and both men couldn’t stop the tears no matter how hard they tried as they looked down at the angelic face of their baby “She’s…” Tony inhaled shakily “Absolutely perfect.” Tony whispered in awe as he brought his index finger up and lightly stroked his daughter's plump pink cheek.

 

Jethro nodded, laying his head on Tony’s head as he gently caressed the head of their daughter, her head covered in a thin veil of black hair “She’s beautiful, Tony.  Our little Kelly is absolutely beautiful.” Jethro whispered as he gently rubbed a soothing circle on the top of Kelly’s head.

 

Kelly squirmed and a happy little smile lit up her face as she listened to her daddies talking above her, both men’s voice soothing and familiar to her.  She felt safe, content and happy to be in both of her daddies company, knowing that no matter what, these two men would be there for her in every way possible.

 

* * *

 

 

Jackson let out a small, choked off sob as he held his granddaughter for the very first time; tears were dancing in his electric blue eyes as he looked down at Kelly “Hi sweetheart, I’m your Grandpa Jack.  I love you so very much, and you are the luckiest little girl in the world, you have so much love around you that you will never go without anything you ever need.” Jackson told his granddaughter, smiling warmly as he glanced up at his son and son-in-law, both men were passed out on the hospital bed, wrapped around each other so tightly that they looked more like one person than the two that he knew were in the bed.

 

Ducky came into the room quietly and joined Jackson on the small loveseat “And this is your Grandpa Ducky, I know his name seems a little odd, but he is an amazing man and you will always have someone to patch up your boo-boo’s with him around.” Jackson said as he carefully transferred Kelly to Ducky’s arms.

 

Ducky smiled as he looked down at the little girl, tears sliding down his cheeks “You are absolutely gorgeous, Young Kelly.  I am so glad that you have joined this little family of ours, it may seem disjointed and a little crazy at times, but you will find no other group of people who will love you more than what we already do.” Ducky informed his surrogate granddaughter, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.

 

Abby and Tim came into the room next, sitting on the floor at Jackson and Ducky’s feet as they looked up at the little girl that was swaddled securely in a soft pink blanket.  Ducky carefully leaned forward, settling Kelly in Abby’s arms and smiled.  Abby giggled softly as she set her index finger in Kelly’s palm, the newborn instantly gripping onto the digit and cooing quietly “I’m your auntie Abby, little one.  I’m going to be the one who will talk to you when your daddies are being stubborn and you don’t have anyone else to turn too.  I’ll also be the one to hurt and hide any boy who thinks about even breaking your beautiful heart; I’ll teach you everything you need to know, and whenever you have a question about growing up… Just know that I will always be there.” Abby said quietly, gently rubbing the small fingers wrapped around her own finger.

 

Jethro smiled as he listened to his family quietly introducing themselves to his daughter; he knew that soon everyone would be leaving – they were adamant about getting the apartment set up for Kelly when she and Tony were released from the hospital in a couple of days and wanted everything to be perfect.  Jethro continued feigning to be asleep as everyone began saying their goodbyes to Kelly, Jethro, and Tony.  Once he was certain that everyone was gone, Jethro opened his eyes and stood up, standing over the bassinet and smiling softly as he gently gripped Kelly’s small hand and ran his thumb across the smooth expanse of skin from her hand to her elbow.

 

He had no idea how, after only knowing Kelly for a few short hours, that he could be irrevocably in love with the little girl – his heart was completely encompassed with love, for both his husband and his daughter.  Jethro carefully lifted Kelly out of her bassinet and cradled her body in the crook of his arm “I guess I should introduce myself.” Jethro said quietly as he moved to sit back down in the recliner, kicking back and carefully adjusting Kelly to lay against his chest “I’m your daddy, and I want you to know that no matter what you can always, _always_ , come to me with any problem you’re having.  I love you so much, princess and I never want you to feel like you can’t talk to me, even if I don’t understand – I will always be there for you, and I will always love you.  No matter what.” Jethro said quietly, kissing his daughter lightly on her head and gently rubbing her back with a soothing hand.

 

Kelly gurgled happily and snuggled into her daddy’s chest, perfectly content to be held by the man.  Tony smiled tiredly “You’re already so good with her.” Tony whispered, green eyes blinking away the sleepy haze in his eyes.

 

Jethro shrugged his unoccupied shoulder “Just doing what feels natural… and, holding her, being close to her… It all feels so good, so right…” Jethro said quietly, watching as Kelly sucked at her closed fist greedily “But, I also think that it’s time that you got a chance at holding her for real… She seems hungry.” Jethro said, reluctantly getting up from the chair and moving to sit on the edge of the bed with Tony.

 

Tony shifted until he was sitting in a semi-comfortable position, then readily accepted Kelly into his arms; the nurse had explained to them exactly how to feed Kelly, but this was the first time – without a nurse aiding them – that Tony would feed their little girl and he was equally nervous and thrilled.  Gently palpating his nipple, a small bead of pearly white liquid surfaced at the tip of it and he then gently coaxed the nipple at Kelly’s lips, his happiness skyrocketing when Kelly immediately latched on and began sucking greedily at the sustenance that Tony was able to provide for her.

 

Jethro turned to lay beside Tony, setting one arm underneath Kelly for added support, then leaned back, allowing Tony to snuggle against his chest as both men watched in rapt fascination as their daughter sucked Tony’s nipple and drank her fill.  Neither man knew that such a small person could capture their heart so fully in just a few short hours, but they also knew that nothing would be able to compare to the love that they felt for their daughter as they watched her.  Once Kelly was satisfied with her meal, she snuggled tiredly against Tony’s chest, and without much prompting let out a small little burp, sighed contentedly and fell asleep, her daddies arms wrapped holding onto her protectively as she slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm curious to know what everyone who has read this story has thought so far? I haven't had a lot of feedback which I'm confused about because a lot of people asked for an mpreg from me... I know I may not have hit on a lot of people's wishlist for this story, but it is still there...
> 
> And, to any of those who have been reading; should this be the end of the story or would you like to see it continue? If so, what would you actually like to see happening going forward? What are you interested in knowing more about? What can I bring you or develop further to peak your interests?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a kind-of filler chapter, nothing too exciting happens and it hits on a bit of a touchy subject about postpartum illnesses.
> 
> Have no fear though, I shall return full-speed to the angst and hustle and bustle of life for the men soon enough.

Tony sighed as he turned over onto his side, absently rubbing at his abdomen; it had been two weeks since giving birth to Kelly, and he still, at times felt heavily pregnant and then at other times he felt so completely empty that it brought tears to his eyes.  Staring out of the window of the bedroom, Tony looked at the high oak trees that were out there, they were still mostly empty and void of leaves but they were filling out nicely in the warming April weather.

 

Tony couldn’t help but feel a little depressed as he watched the leaves rustling on the trees in the low breeze – The tree seemed to almost be mocking him, taunting him that they were filling out and flourishing, and he felt so dejected, alone, and empty inside; he knew, deep down, that he wasn’t alone in any of this but that didn’t stop him from feeling exactly like that.

 

Jethro frowned as he stood in the doorway, Kelly securely tucked against his chest as he watched Tony let out an explosive and sad little sigh, the curve of his bangs floating upward and then landing back down haphazardly on his forehead.  Jethro quietly walked away and down the hall to Kelly’s nursery “Alright baby girl, you get some rest.  I need to figure out what’s wrong with your daddy.” Jethro said quietly as he laid Kelly down in her crib, smoothing down her little wild curls of black.

 

Returning to the bedroom, Jethro found Tony in exactly the same position; his eyes were closed this time, but the small dots on the pillow underneath Tony’s head told Jethro that his husband had at some point started crying.  Crawling into bed and spooning up behind Tony, Jethro wrapped his arms around Tony’s body and kissed the back of his head lightly “Hey sweetheart, what’s going on?” Jethro asked quietly once he felt Tony acknowledge that he was there, snuggling against him.

 

Tony shrugged as he grasped the hand that Jethro had over his chest, interlacing their fingers lightly “I don’t know.  Just feeling a little empty and sad… I guess.” Tony whispered, blinking rapidly to try and rid himself of the tears he continually felt building in his eyes.

 

Jethro pressed tighter against Tony’s back and hooked his chin over his husband’s shoulder, their heads resting side-by-side “You just gave birth two weeks ago, baby.  I’m sure it’s just a transition period, you’ll get used to not being pregnant anymore…” Jethro said quietly, which was obviously the wrong thing to say because Tony immediately tensed up and started pulling away.

 

Jethro reluctantly released Tony and laid back on the mattress when Tony got off the bed and shuffled out of the room, pulling on a thick terrycloth robe as he went.  Jethro sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he stared up at the ceiling “I don’t know how to deal with _this_ … I don’t even know what’s wrong with him…” Jethro whispered to the empty room “Mom I… I need the strength and patience to figure this out and to know how to deal with the sadness that Tony feels.” Jethro continued whispering, pulling himself up into a seated position, wrapping his arms around his shins and resting his chin between his kneecaps.

 

Jethro looked around their room slowly, his eyes lighting on the large framed photograph from their wedding – it was a candid shot from when they were out on the dance floor for the first time, Tony was looking up at him and had such a loving look in his eyes – Jethro sighed, he wanted that look back, to replace the sadness that had encompassed his husband and for Tony’s happiness to return.

 

Getting off the bed, Jethro went into the living room and grabbed his cell phone, quickly scrolling through the songs until he found the one he was looking for.  Attaching his phone to the speakers, he went in search of his husband and found Tony sitting in the glider chair in Kelly’s nursery, staring out of the window above her crib.  Jethro crouched down and set his hand on Tony’s knee “Come with me?” he asked softly, looking up at Tony with pleading blue eyes.

 

Tony nodded as he slowly stood up and slipped his hand into Jethro’s, both men glanced at their peacefully sleeping little girl before they left the bedroom, pulling the door shut behind them.  Jethro left Tony standing in the middle of the living room as he went over to his cell phone, smiling as he pressed play and returned to Tony – he knew his husband likely wasn’t in the mood to just start dancing randomly, so he started off with the one song they could slow-dance too, their wedding song.

 

Tony sighed as he wrapped himself around Jethro immediately “I know what you’re doing.” Tony whispered as he and Jethro began gently swaying to the music.

 

Jethro smiled against the top of Tony’s head, holding him lightly around the waist “Mhm, is it working?” Jethro asked softly, pulling back just slightly so he could look down at Tony.

 

Tony shrugged but couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips “I dunno, maybe after a few more songs.” Tony replied as he tilted his head back.  Lifting his hand up, he gently carded his fingers through Jethro’s hair and then brought his head down so that their lips were level, he placed several small teasing kisses on his husband’s lips and then let off a small but genuine smile “Just a few more songs.” Tony whispered as he laid his head back down against Jethro’s chest, his ear pressed tightly to Jethro’s thumping heartbeat.

 

Jethro continued swaying peacefully with Tony in his arms; he could feel that Tony was relaxing and slowly releasing whatever had been bothering him so deeply.  Jethro was glad that his plan to get Tony out of his funk was working, although he doubted it would last much longer than a few hours; whenever Tony got into a brooding or depressed mood, it often stayed that way until something peaked his interest and his passion for the subject soared.

 

Tony slowly pulled out of the circle of Jethro’s arms, his hands settled firmly on Jethro’s chest as he took several deep and slow breaths “I think…” Tony shook his head and took another breath “I think I need to talk to someone… I don’t know why I feel so depressed, but I don’t like feeling this way… I love you Jet and I love what you were trying to do here but it will only cover up the hurt for a little while and this isn’t something that I can just bury or find something new to take my mind off of it…” Tony said quietly, unable to lift his head and make eye-contact; he hated feeling out of control of his feelings and admitting that there was something that he couldn’t fix with himself made it that much harder.

 

Jethro breathed out a quiet sigh of relief – he would never admit it, especially not to Tony, that he thought that his husband could use the extra help in getting whatever was on his mind off of it – “I think that’s a good idea if you’re ready to do that… Do you need any help finding so-…” Jethro was cut off when Tony shook his head and smiled up at him.

 

“No.  I already found a psychiatrist that deals with postpartum problems.  I just have to call and set up an appointment; she’s a really great doctor from what I’ve read about her, and… I think she’ll be able to help me.” Tony said confidently but quietly.  Tony leaned in and kissed Jethro lightly on the lips, “Thank you for being so good about all of this Jet, and… I’m sorry about earlier…” Tony said quietly.

 

Jethro shrugged it off, but before he could reply a loud cry exploded down the hallway.  Tony laughed softly as he turned towards the hall “Seems our time is up… Wanna come help me?” Tony asked over his shoulder, even as he walked down the hall.  Jethro didn’t need to be asked twice, any opening Tony gave him so that they could be close he would take; following Tony into Kelly’s nursery, both men were punched in the face with the pungent smell of a dirty diaper well past it’s prime.

 

Quickly working together, both men had the diaper off, bagged and tossed, then had Kelly in a fresh and clean diaper in a matter of minutes.  Tony sat in the glider chair, rocking slowly as Kelly nuzzled and sucked at his nipple; a small smile spread on Tony’s face as he watched Kelly blinking lazily, trying hard to keep her eyes open as her tummy filled up.  Jethro smiled as he leaned against the wall, watching Tony with Kelly was always an amazing sight; it didn’t matter what mood his husband was in, Kelly somehow always brought out the best in him, even if he was in the deepest pits of despair.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony sighed as he looked around the warm atmosphere of the psychiatrist’s office, normally he would feel nervous and afraid of being at a doctor’s office, but right here and now, he didn’t feel an ounce of that anxiety; there were no needles and nobody was going to be poking and prodding him, at least not physically, and he was okay talking with people about his feelings, even if they were virtual strangers.

 

Tony had a lot of practice opening up old wounds and letting them bleed out all over the place – Jethro, for all that he was, was a man who could squeeze out every little detail, even when they started their relationship four years ago, Tony couldn’t escape the questions and eventually just gave up, let everything out and when he was done, Jethro was still there and still loved him – that was the catalyst that Tony needed and he was forever grateful that Jethro didn’t let him turn into the sour bastard that Senior was.

 

When the door opened and a brunette with a bright smile poked her head out, Tony immediately stood up and smiled back “You must be Anthony?” she asked, opening the door wider and allowing Tony to come into the room.

 

Tony nodded “Tony, please.” He said as he walked into the spacious office, looking around and taking in everything – there were several degrees framed on the wall between two bookcases, a large window that had the picturesque scene of a large sprawling park, and the room was modestly decorated with dark brown furniture.

 

The psychiatrist took a seat on one of the large armchairs “Well, I’m Rachel Cranston.  Please, make yourself comfortable wherever you’d like and we’ll get down to what brings you in here.” Rachel said politely, watching as Tony walked around the room slowly.

 

Tony smiled as he plopped into the large rolling desk chair, causing Rachel to laugh “Hey, you said wherever I’d like…” Tony pointed out as he leaned back and closed his eyes briefly to get his thoughts in order.  Leaning up again, he placed his elbows on the desk and leveled his gaze at Rachel “I’ve been having a lot of trouble coming to terms with not being pregnant anymore…” Tony said quietly, never one to beat around the bush and draw out the suspense.

 

Rachel nodded in understanding, turning her chair around so that she and Tony were facing each other “It’s not uncommon for people to feel that way.  Did you have a difficult pregnancy or any complications?” Rachel asked curiously.

 

Tony shook his head slightly “No more than usual.  There were days when it was tough as hell just to get out of bed, and other days when I felt perfectly fine… I… when Jethro – my husband – and I got married… Or, tried to anyway… My dad showed up and well… He and I don’t really see eye-to-eye, never have, never will… He and I got into a physical altercation… Or, he hit me rather…” Tony sighed and shook his head “For an all to brief second when I saw all the blood coming from the wound on my head… Everything flashed before my eyes, I saw my childhood, I saw my very short adulthood; the life of my daughter flashed before my eyes and I thought… Just, in that one moment, that everything I ever worked for… Everything that I ever wanted in life, was over…I thought I would lose Kelly, I thought I would lose Jethro…” Tony said and lowered his head slightly “I love them, and this… the emptiness that I’m feeling, this… unbelievably painful feeling of sadness is destroying what I worked so hard to achieve.” Tony added, looking up at Rachel.

 

Rachel smiled softly as she leaned forward slightly “Sounds like you’ve had a rough childhood, and that’s what may be weighing you down Tony… Or, it could just simply be a case of Maternity Blues, where you’re just feeling depressed and missing the feeling of having Kelly swimming around inside of you – It isn’t super close to postpartum depression, but the same risk factors and symptoms are there.” Rachel told him, then sighed softly “I like that you’re open and willing to talk about things… It makes my job easier, this way I can properly diagnose and treat you… I don’t think you’re so far out of it that you’ll need medication, but a healthy therapy session once a week may be what you really need – someone who can be objective and just listen to whatever it is you have to say.” Rachel told him honestly, gazing into those expressive green eyes that gave more away than any sort of body language.

 

Tony nodded slowly “Best be warned Rachel, I can talk your ear off and then some… But you’re right; I do have a lot of stuff that could probably be aired out – Not that I haven’t done it before, because I have… It’s just… This, it’s different.  I’ve never talked to a professional, just Jethro… He may not always have the right thing to say but what he lacks in words, he makes up for in action… I’ve told him pretty much everything I remember about my childhood from the moment my mom died to the day I was disinherited from the DiNozzo family and was kicked off to boarding school, and yet… after all of that, surprisingly, he is still here, and still loves me.” Tony said quietly, a faraway look in his eyes as he thought about his husband.

 

“Sounds like you have a solid support system… Always a good thing when you’re going through a tough time.  Let’s focus on how you’re feeling when you’re at home – We’ll get to your childhood eventually, but I wanna know what’s going on right now that brought you in here.” Rachel requested quietly, cupping her hands together as she looked at Tony.

 

Tony shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair “That’s the problem, Doc.  I’ve been feeling so… crappy after I gave birth to Kelly.  Every time I put my hand on my stomach, I expect to feel an answering kick or jab… A little wiggle to let me know she’s still there… Now I do it and I don’t feel anything and I start panicking; Jethro doesn’t understand it, and frankly neither do I but… I know that when I was pregnant, all I had to do was touch, and there was Kels, just answering me; I would talk and she would kick… Now I talk and I just feel this deep emptiness.” Tony sighed and continued scrubbing his head, his fingers subconsciously tracing the scar on the side of his scalp “I look outside at the trees and, I swear, they are mocking me; They’re growing and gaining more leaves and I’m just… there… lonely and empty…” Tony shook his head and put his hand on his stomach, a deep frown forming on his face.

 

Rachel stood up and walked around her desk, she crouched in front of Tony and took his hands in her own “Close your eyes for me Tony.” Rachel requested, watching as Tony did as asked without hesitation.  “Picture yourself pregnant still… Feel the way you felt when Kelly was still there…” While Rachel spoke in a hypnotic tone, she gently placed one hand on Tony’s stomach, lightly tapping his belly button and his sides.  She heard and felt Tony’s breath hitch several times as she did this, and smiled softly when he tried following her fingers with his stomach to continue the ministrations.  After several minutes, Rachel released Tony’s hand and told him to open his eyes again.

 

Tony blinked a few times, looking down at Rachel in confusion “What did you do…?” Tony asked quietly, looking at his still slightly pudgy tummy and Rachel; the confusion was clear on his face.

 

Rachel laughed softly as she stood back up “You’re experiencing what is known as Phantom Pregnancy – Not to be confused with Pseudocyesis.  It usually goes away after a few months… I was just feeding into your subconscious mind what it’s been feeling these past two weeks – Your body is still there but you’re ready to move forward, the only cure for that Tony is doing so… Try not to focus on being pregnant anymore but being a dad to the little girl that’s out here, in the real world, need you.” Rachel said wisely as she gently patted Tony’s cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony sighed as he walked into the apartment, dropping his keys, wallet, and jacket on the small table they kept by the door.  He was about to walk away when Jethro came down the hallway, shirtless and wearing a pair of shorts hugging low on his hips, and an almost equally naked – save for the diaper – Kelly lying against his chest.  Jethro looked from Tony’s jacket, up to Tony, raising his eyebrow slightly.

 

Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket, stowing it into the small entryway closet “You look awfully comfortable in pretty much no clothes…” Tony observed as he watched Jethro sit down on the couch, then carefully lay Kelly in the little half-circle pillow with pink butterflies on it.

 

Jethro shrugged as he grabbed the bottle he had set aside on the coffee table and popped it into Kelly’s gaping mouth “It was warm and I was tired of being confined to tight t-shirts and jeans… Figured Kelly could learn to live like we do also.” Jethro said with an unapologetic grin on his face as he looked up at Tony.

 

Tony shook his head as he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a deep pull from it “You realize that your pubic hair is showing, right?” Tony asked curiously as he returned to the living room and settled down next to Jethro.

 

Jethro looked down, noticing the thick patch of black peeking out over the waistband of his red athletic shorts “Huh…” Jethro snorted but did nothing to right himself as he looked over at Kelly who was still slowly sucking at the bottle “So, how did everything go today at the therapist's?” Jethro asked, focusing on Tony again.

 

Tony shrugged as he leaned against Jethro’s side, his hand resting on Jethro’s stomach “Pretty good… Doctor Rachel Cranston – That’s her name – she uh… She said that what I’m experiencing is completely normal; I’ve got what she called Maternity Blues and apparently Phantom Pregnancy…” Tony said quietly, his fingers lightly tracing the defined abdominal muscles on Jethro’s stomach, watching as the muscles twitched underneath his fingertips.

 

Jethro looked at Tony in confusion, and Tony laughed softly “Maternity blues is just a small sliver of Postpartum depression, she said it should pass within a few months; as will the Phantom Pregnancy – That just means that my mind and body are still stuck in pregnancy mode, and everything will right itself… I just have to keep moving forward, taking care of our daughter in the real world since she’s no longer swimming around in my belly.” Tony explained as he settled further against Jethro’s side, his fingers slipping a little further down Jethro’s stomach “And to continue living life… Stop pushing you aside…” Tony whispered, “I’m sorry if I’ve been neglecting you and shutting you out, Jet…” Tony added just as quietly, turning his head up to look at Jethro.

 

Jethro turned back to Kelly when he felt the bottle tugging more, he gently pulled the empty bottle from between Kelly’s lips and dropped the bottle onto the coffee table, grabbed a burping cloth and tossed it over his shoulder and then carefully lifted Kelly up to his shoulder while gently patting her back “You haven’t been neglecting me, Tone… I know that I don’t necessarily understand what you’re going through mentally, but on some level, I do know what you’re going through physically…” Jethro began quietly, smiling in satisfaction when Kelly burped against his shoulder and snuggled in close to her daddy “You’re in a lot of pain right now and don’t try and deny it because I’ve seen the way you wince when you move the wrong way and the hisses of pain that you try and pull off as coughs or whatever… The way you try and _not_ touch the stitches even though I know for a damn fact that all you really want to do is just get in there and start scratching the hell out of them.” Jethro took a deep breath and carefully shifted Kelly back down into the protective circle of her little pillow, despite her squeak of protest.

 

Jethro then turned to Tony, reached out and cupped his neck, forcing their eyes to connect “I get it, babe, I really do.  I don’t want to do anything that would hurt you and I don’t like that you’re in the pain that you’re in, mentally or physically, but we deal with it as it comes – that’s how we’ve _always_ done things, and I don’t see a point in changing it now.” Jethro sighed and leaned forward, kissing Tony softly “I love you T, but sometimes you’re a little farsighted when it comes to me and how much I actually do love and care about you.” Jethro added as he kissed Tony again, then mashed the tip of his nose against the tip of Tony’s nose together lightly, continuing to stare into the green eyes only inches from his own.

 

Tony set his hands against Jethro’s shoulders, lightly pushing his husband so that he was sitting against the back of the couch, Tony then carefully moved until he was straddling Jethro’s thigh, mindful of Kelly who was peacefully resting beside them “I wasn’t talking about just sex you know… Although, if I’m honest… I really do miss that part.  I meant emotionally, Jethro… I’ve been pushing you aside, ignoring you, not talking to you when I probably needed too… We’ve always talked about everything and I haven’t been doing that.  I love you, and I love her, but if we’re _ever_ going to get past whatever the hell has been trying to drag me down the past two weeks… We’re going to have to reopen the doors of communication.” Tony stated firmly but quietly, his eyes never leaving Jethro’s as he spoke.

 

Jethro smiled as reached up with both hands, setting them on either side of Tony’s neck lightly “You’re not going back to that therapist, are you?” Jethro asked, amusement coloring his tone and brightening his eyes as he looked up at Tony.

 

Tony shook his head adamantly “I did exactly what I was supposed to do – Be honest and open, she told me what I needed to know… Then she tried to dig into my childhood… I only talk about that with three people, and she is definitely not on _that_ particular list.  Besides, why waste money on a therapist when not only do I have you to talk too, but I also have Ducky?  Who, by the way, has a psychology degree and a wealth of knowledge that no one in their right minds should have…” Tony said, laughing softly as he leaned forward and kissed Jethro lovingly “I don’t need a therapist to sit there and tell me I’m crazy in a polite way… I’ve known that for a long time now.” Tony whispered as he laid his head on Jethro’s shoulder, looking down at Kelly who was just staring up at the ceiling with wide and unfocused eyes.

 

Jethro shook his head and kissed the back of Tony’s head lightly, wrapping his arms around Tony and turning his head just enough so that he could also look down at Kelly “You’re not crazy… A little insane sometimes, yes… But definitely not crazy… And don’t give me that cliché line of you being crazy about me because I already know that.” Jethro whispered, smiling up at Tony when he looked over at him.

 

Tony rolled his eyes “I hate when you put a kink in my way of life.” Tony pouted.

 

Jethro shrugged as he helped Tony up off his lap and stood up, carefully lifted Kelly up and resting her in the crook of his arm “It’s my goal in life to cut you off when you least expect it.” Jethro said with a grin as he wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulder and started them down the hallway.

 

Tony pressed his fist against Jethro’s stomach when they got to Kelly’s bedroom “I love you Jet.” Tony said quietly, leaning up to kiss his husband, then moving his lips over to kiss the back of Kelly’s head “And you little princess, I love more than you will ever know.” Tony said quietly as he and Jethro walked into the nursery and carefully laid Kelly down in her crib.  Tony reached down, gently rubbing the soft curls of black between his fingertips.

 

Jethro stood behind Tony, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and looking down at their daughter with a fond smile on his face “I love you too, Tony.  More than you will ever know.” Jethro whispered against the side of Tony’s neck, placing several small kisses against the sensitive area beneath Tony’s ear.

 

After watching Kelly fall asleep, both men quietly left the nursery and made their way to their own bedroom.  Jethro smiled as he carefully helped Tony out of his shirt and pants, then divested himself of his shorts before they crawled into bed and took up their customary positions of being wrapped around one another.  Jethro kissed the top of Tony’s head and sighed contentedly; things were finally getting back on a level he understood, and that made his entire world so much better looking.

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Kelly giggled as she dropped her saliva-soaked foot from her mouth and waved her hands upward at Tony’s face, trying to grasp onto his cheeks “What are you doing silly girl?” Tony asked softly, leaning down and peppering soft kisses on Kelly’s nose and cheeks which only caused Kelly to giggle and coo even louder in excitement.

 

Tony laughed as he turned Kelly around on her blanket and pulled her t-shirt up, blowing raspberries loudly on her chubby little belly.  Kelly squealed with laughter and wiggled as her belly was vibrated with Tony’s lips; Jethro laughed as he came into the living room “Are you two having fun?” he asked as he continued on to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and then standing in the doorway to watch his husband and daughter.

 

Tony turned his head, lips still lightly pressed against Kelly’s stomach “We’re having an absolute ball down here.  Don’t you have to be to work in like…” Tony stopped and raised his eyebrow as he looked at the digital numbers of the DVD player.

 

Jethro nodded “Had to leave twenty minutes ago, yeah… I know, I’m running late.  Already talked to Mike, he said to take my time – Which I know, means I only have another hour, but… There aren’t any open cases, and if anything happens, he’ll call me.” Jethro said as he shrugged, took a healthy sip of his bottled water and then set it down on the counter “I hate that I have to go back to work and you get to stay home and be with her all day… You get to have all the fun.” Jethro grumped teasingly as he pushed away from the doorframe and laid down on the floor next to Tony and Kelly.

 

Tony leaned over and kissed Jethro softly on the lips “Such fun.  I’ll get to deal with absolutely disgusting diapers, Kelly trying to pull my nipple off my chest, and cleaning the apartment… Because, have you seen this place?  It looks like a damn bomb exploded in here.” Tony said, looking around at the piles of clean and dirty laundry, toys and bottles littering the floor, the trash that was threatening to overflow out of the trashcan “I’ve been letting things go… Not good at all.”  Tony said a thoughtful look on his face as he continued looking around the living room and kitchen, his brows furrowed together tightly.

 

Jethro laughed as he kissed Tony’s furrowed brow lightly “I think you’ve earned the right to let things go… You’re not here to be a maid Tony, you’re here to be a father and a husband, nothing more and nothing less.” Jethro said quietly, kissing Tony lightly on the cheek and then the lips “Anyway, I have to get going before I’m looking through the classifieds.  Don’t forget we’re having dinner tonight with Ducky and Victoria.” Jethro told Tony as he leaned over and kissed Kelly’s belly and blew short raspberries into her tummy, causing Kelly to once again squeal in delight “Love you baby girl.  Love you too, Tony.” Jethro said as he kissed Tony once more before he stood up and hustled out of the apartment.

 

By the time noon rolled around, Tony had almost the entire apartment back in order – the only thing left was taking out the garbage.  Tony strapped the front-chest carrier on to his chest and sighed “Alright baby girl, how about we go take out the trash and then we’ll head to the park?” Tony asked as he carefully lifted Kelly out of her swing and maneuvered her into the carrier.

 

Kelly answered Tony with a happy little squeak and snuggled into the warmth of his chest.  Tony grabbed the digital camo diaper bag and slung it over his shoulder, then grabbed the two over-stuffed trash bags by the door before heading out of the apartment.  Once out in the hall, Tony stumbled into an older man who was walking down the hall at the same time; his hand immediately wrapped around Kelly protective, dropping the garbage bags to the carpeted floor “Damn…” Tony sighed “Are you alright, sir?” Tony asked, genuinely concerned when he saw that the man was hunched over slightly.

 

The older man straightened, nodding his head slowly and smiling “Yes, yes.  Just took me by surprise is all.” He said, his voice an odd mixture of English and Scottish.  The older gentlemen then bent down and picked up the dropped garbage bags “Let me help you with these, seems you have quite a handful already.” He said, smiling in Tony’s direction.

 

Tony nodded and gently rubbed Kelly’s back through the carrier “I’m Tony, and this here, this is Kelly.” Tony said, holding one hand out in invitation for a handshake.

 

The man immediately grasped Tony’s hand and shook it lightly “Gregory Thomson, most people just call me Greg though.” Greg said as he and Tony traveled down the hallway together towards the elevator “Your daughter is beautiful.  How old is she?” he asked curiously as he pressed the call button for the elevator.

 

Tony and Greg stepped onto the elevator and Tony smiled down at the top of Kelly’s head that was sleepily nuzzling into the soft fabric of his t-shirt “Twelve weeks and three days… Or as normal people would say – Two months and twenty-six days.” Tony said with a laugh as he reached over and pressed the button for the ground floor.

 

The elevator ride down was silent but not completely uncomfortable; Tony kept stealing glances at Greg and Greg continued to do the same with Tony and Kelly as if both men were looking for something to say to each other.  Thankfully the ride was short-lived and they were exiting the elevator and out into the main lobby, “I really appreciate the help… I uh… I can take those back now…” Tony said hesitantly, reaching towards the bags.

 

Greg waved him off gently “Nonsense; you go on about your day, I will handle these trash bags.” Greg said and before Tony could argue, the older man turned and walked out of the back entrance that led to the garbage containers.

 

Tony shrugged and watched the older man disappear “Well, that was certainly odd.” Tony murmured as he turned and headed out of the lobby; he really didn’t know where to go or what he could do, being practically home-bound for the past two months with Jethro had left him out of contact with the outside world “So, the park…” Tony mumbled as he started down the pathway and took a turn towards the small park that was in the center of the five complexes that made up The Heights Apartment and Condominiums.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony sat on one of the many park benches, watching as young mothers and fathers bustled around the place, chasing their little ones and playing with them on the small playground in the center of the park.  The warm air surrounded and blanketed Tony and Kelly which left Tony feeling content and happy that he was finally able to just get out of the house and enjoy the day.

 

Tony played with the small curls of black on top of Kelly’s head as he watched two toddlers chasing after each other, “One day little one… You’ll have a brother or sister who you can play with just like they are.” Tony promised Kelly, kissing the top of her head lightly.

 

Kelly gurgled softly, rubbing her cheek against her daddy’s t-shirt and gumming her way at the fabric.  Tony chuckled as he unzipped the baby bag and produced a bottle of breast milk “Sorry honey, I don’t think it would be appropriate to do that in public.” Tony said quietly as he settled the nipple of the bottle against Kelly’s lips to which she greedily latched onto and began sucking with vigorous efforts to get it all out in one gulp.

 

Tony chuckled as he rubbed Kelly’s cheek lightly with his thumb, coaxing her into taking slower sips “Easy princess, I promise I won’t take it from you.” Tony told her, watching as Kelly immediately slowed down and just lazily sucked at the rubber nipple in her mouth.

 

Tony glanced around again, feeling a sudden uneasiness in his surroundings – everyone else in the park continued on as if nothing had changed, but somewhere deep down, Tony felt as if someone were watching him, as if a target had been painted onto his back and he was in a wide-open space that left him vulnerable and, if he admitted it, really kind of freaked-out and scared.

 

Once Tony was sure that Kelly was finished with her bottle, which didn’t take long at all – she definitely inherited his appetite and could finish off a bottle quickly enough that it worried Tony that she was never getting enough – Tony quickly packed up the diaper bag and surged up to his feet again.  He made his way out of the park and toward the parking lot, needing to just get away from the apartments; he carefully loaded Kelly up into her car seat, tossed the bag in on the floorboards and climbed into the driver’s seat.

 

Tony took several deep breaths to calm his nerves, his eyes closing involuntarily as he tried calming down.  Kelly cooed in curiosity, struggling against the confines of her car seat – she loved being strapped in her stroller, loved the carrier too, but put her in the car seat and she hated every second of it when the car was stationary.  Tony was brought out of his meditative state when Kelly wailed loudly “Alright, Alright… I’m going.” Tony offered as he turned the engine over and pulled out of the parking space.

 

Tony drove away from the apartments, not a clear direction in his head as he continued down the road and merged onto the highway.  He just needed to get away, to free himself from the oppressive feeling that had crashed down on him when he was at the park.  Several times Tony looked in the rearview mirror, the feeling of being watched and followed still at the very front of his mind.  He continued driving, pulling off the highway and tripling blocks; deep down knowing that if anyone else besides Kelly were in the car, they would likely call him paranoid, and right now, he would easily accept that moniker.

 

When Tony pulled up to the Navy Yard, he had no recollection of how he even got there, but he was relieved to see at least semi-familiar faces in the guard booth; pulling out his license and family badge from the glovebox, he showed them to the guard and was immediately allowed to enter the grounds.  Tony drove through the streets until he was right in front of the NCIS headquarters; he let his eyes fall close once he shut the car off, resting his head against the steering wheel as he tried gathering his senses back up.

 

When Kelly started getting fussy again, Tony quickly got out of the car and loaded Kelly back up in her carrier – something he had not taken off in his haste to escape the apartments – he lifted the baby bag and then quickly made his way across the parking lot and into the building; getting through security was an easy nightmare – only having to dump out everything in the diaper bag and load it back up, but that was nothing in comparison to the safety he now felt as he got onto the elevator and started the ascent up to the floor where Jethro would be at.

 

* * *

 

 

Jethro’s head popped up as an automatic response to the elevator doors dinging to announce someone’s arrival onto their floor.  Glancing around the bullpen, he noticed that his teammates were all accounted for so it was either another team or anyone else; what he was not expecting, however, was for Tony to step off the elevator.  Tony looked frantic and like he was about ready to run out of his own skin; Jethro stood up and Tony immediately caught sight of him and was rushing over.

 

Jethro wrapped Tony in his arms once his husband barreled into his chest, forever mindful of Kelly against his body as the two men protectively wrapped around her.  Jethro could feel that Tony was physically shaking and was having a hard time catching his breath.  The team looked on with concern as Jethro continued holding Tony, neither man uttering a word as Jethro waited for Tony to come back to himself.

 

What felt like hours had passed by before Tony was able to efficiently pull away from Jethro, and when he did it was to see several curious and concerned eyes cast in his direction, including Ducky and Abby; although neither man knew how they got there.  Jethro rested one hand on the side of Tony’s neck, his thumb surreptitiously pressing against Tony’s pulse point to gauge how his husband was really doing “What’s wrong?” Jethro asked quietly, making sure to get and maintain eye contact with Tony.

 

Tony wrapped both of his arms around Kelly lightly “I was… at the park with Kels… and…” Tony inhaled deeply “I just got this overwhelming sensation that someone was watching me… And it wasn’t a one-time thing… I kept feeling it while I drove, but every time I looked in the rearview nothing was there… and I know, I sound paranoid, but Jet, I’m serious – I think there is someone stalking me.” Tony whispered the last sentence, his voice relaying every fear and concern he had.

 

Jethro let out an explosive breath of air, he knew that just by Tony’s body language and words that he wasn’t making this up “Okay… Here, sit down for me… Think we can let Kelly go to her Aunt Abby for a bit so we can talk?” Jethro asked as he carefully divested Tony of their daughter and then helped Tony into his desk chair once Kelly was securely in Abby’s arms.

 

Tony nodded and wrapped his arms around his chest, trying to stem the chill he felt surfacing in his blood.  Jethro crouched in front of Tony and set his hands on his husband’s knees “Besides cleaning and leaving the apartment, did anything unusual happen?” Jethro asked quietly, looking up into Tony’s devastated green eyes.

 

Tony shook his head as he thought back through the past few hours “Not… Not unusual really… I met one of the new neighbors living in our building… He helped me when I dropped the trash… Other than that… Everything else was perfectly normal.” Tony said quietly as he bit his bottom lip, trying his damnedest to keep the tears he felt pricking his eyes from falling.

 

Jethro inhaled slowly, reining in his need to just take Tony into his arms and take him back home to the safety of their apartment “Alright… Do you remember the guy's name?” Jethro asked, grabbing his notepad and pen from off of his desk and setting it on his bent knee.

 

Tony nodded as he told Jethro everything he knew about Gregory Thomson, including his description, which Tony’s eidetic memory was capable of practically telling him every single detail down to the smallest blemish on the man’s face.  Jethro sighed as he leaned forward and kissed Tony’s forehead “I’m going to set you up with a sketch artist, it’ll make things so much easier to find this guy… If he’s the one stalking you.” Jethro said quietly but confidently, knowing that no matter what his boss and the team would definitely be helping in the search of finding this guy.

 

Tony nodded and followed Jethro down a series of hallways; he didn’t have to worry about where Kelly was, which was good because he really couldn’t afford her distracting him – Abby was a great surrogate Aunt and loved Kelly so much, and Tony knew that at some point Kelly would also end up in her surrogate grandfather’s arms as well, since Jethro worked with Ducky as well.

 

After finishing with the sketch artist, Jethro told Tony that he’d work with the team to figure everything out and that he should just relax.  Tony ventured down to Autopsy and found Kelly there with Ducky and Abby, both cooing over his daughter and making her giggle.  Ducky and Abby both looked up when Kelly started squealing excitedly “Ah, Anthony – How are you doing my dear boy?” Ducky asked as he stood and hugged the younger man lightly, not wanting to put to much pressure on the younger man.

 

Tony shrugged as he grasped Kelly’s barefoot lightly, rubbing his thumb along the insole “I could be better.” Tony said quietly, a lost expression clouding his features as he stared down at Kelly.

 

Abby kissed Tony’s cheek and whispered something in his ear before she took her leave from Autopsy, knowing that whatever was bothering Tony, Ducky would be more than capable in getting to the bottom of it.  Ducky cleared his throat “Would you like to accompany me to lunch, Anthony?  I have no pressing issues at the moment, and I could do with a bite to eat.” Ducky asked lightly, watching the inner turmoil of Tony’s situation flicker in his eyes like a tangible entity.

 

Tony nodded absently as he lifted Kelly up into his arms, making sure to keep her light pink blanket wrapped around her “Sure, sounds good Ducky.” Tony said quietly as he walked out of autopsy with Ducky following half a step behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

Jethro rubbed at his tired eyes; they were no closer to an answer than they were an hour ago about who was stalking Tony… The only thing they _knew_ was that the man that Tony met did not exist at the apartment complex and that no apartments had recently been rented in the past three months, so there was no new tenant which meant that whoever the guy was, he wasn’t anyone who lived there and that sent Jethro’s gut into a tightly twisted knot that physically hurt.

 

“Got something!” one of his teammates announced brightly, that was Rick Balboa who spoke up, excitedly grabbing the remote and bringing a picture up on the big screen next to Jethro’s desk.  The picture that Rick pulled up was not the picture that Tony had sketched, but instead was a much older man who had similar resemblances to the man but not many “That is Gregory Thomson the Second.  He died two years ago, had a heart attack while walking his dog.  He has a son, Gregory Thomson the third, which is who I’m assuming Tony met outside of the apartment; fits the age but there is no picture of him anywhere – No social media accounts, and he seems to be a ghost, there is nothing out there about him except for his birth certificate and high school diploma… After that, he completely disappeared from the face of the planet…” Rick reported, looking at Jethro and Mike – their boss.

 

Mike grunted as he stood up and stared at the picture of Gregory Thomson Junior “Glasglow, Scotland… I know we don’t work off speculation, especially when it comes to one of our own… But what if, after high school, he joined MI6?  They practically erase every trace of a person when they join up.  Is his mother still alive?” Mike asked, looking over at Rick.  Rick shook his head and pulled up another image and an obituary for Ethel Thomson “English born… So what Tony said when he said he thought the man had a mixed English and Scottish accent was spot on.  Probie, you and Balboa head to your apartment, see if you can’t sweet-talk your building manager into giving up the security camera footage for the lobby, your hallway, and the elevator… I’ve got some phone calls to make.” Mike ordered as he headed back to his desk, picking up the phone as he watched his two teammates scramble out of the bullpen.

 

Jethro sighed as he leaned back in the passenger seat of the NCIS issued sedan, staring at the digital picture of the sketch “You alright there, Jethro?” Rick asked as he slid into the driver seat and started up the car.

 

Jethro shook his head slowly as he locked his cell phone screen and tossed it onto the dashboard lightly “No… Someone is stalking my husband and daughter… Someone who could be monumentally dangerous.” Jethro said as he glanced out of the window, noticing Ducky’s Morgan leaving the lot, followed by Tony’s car “Hey… I know Mike said to go to the apartment, but Tony and Ducky are just now leaving – Follow them… I wanna see if anyone else is following.” Jethro said as he sat up and bit his bottom lip, his eyes scanning their surroundings as Rick got in line behind Tony and Ducky to leave the Navy Yard.

 

Rick glanced over at Jethro briefly “Maybe you should text Tony and let him know that we’re following him, this way he doesn’t continue freaking out every time he sees our sedan behind him.” Rick suggested as he inched forward in the slow-moving line; leaving around lunch time never boded well for the congested Navy Yard.

 

Jethro nodded as he grabbed his cell phone off the dashboard “Doubt he’ll read it, but maybe…” Jethro said quietly as he quickly tapped in a message and hit send, looking up into the back window of his husband’s car, it was only two cars ahead of him and Rick, so he could see every movement that Tony made; he sighed quietly in relief when he saw Tony lift his cell phone and put it back down a few seconds later; he didn’t need a reply to know that Tony had read it, but he got a text back anyway, a single lettered ‘K.’

 

As Rick and Jethro drove down the roads, keeping a decent space between their car and Tony’s car, Jethro took note of every license plate that was surrounding them – he knew it was probably a long-shot and relatively pointless, but he wasn’t taking chances, not where his husband and daughter’s safety were concerned.  “Does that car seem like it’s been following us for a bit of time?” Jethro asked, indicating the generic blue sedan that had been keeping pace with their car for the past few miles of highway they’d been driving on.

 

Rick glanced at the car briefly, and nodded his head slowly, he had also noticed that the sedan had been keeping pace with them and took every turn that they did “Sure, but don’t do anything… We have to make sure that it is our guy and not just someone who happens to be going the same direction that we’re all going.” Rick said; he had a few more months on Jethro in regards to NCIS, but with Jethro’s experience as an MP and a Sniper, he was the senior agent, but Rick had a lot of experience in stake-outs and following after people.

 

Ten minutes later saw Ducky’s Morgan and Tony’s silver Ford Fusion in parking spaces near the Good Stuff Eatery.  Rick and Jethro found a parking space not too far away on the other side of the road; and the sedan that had been following them on the highway was still in the area, circling around the block.  Jethro felt his blood boiling as he watched the sedan park on the side of the road where Tony and Ducky had parked “He’s definitely following him…” Jethro growled, fighting hard to not jump out of the car and confront the guy.

 

Rick twisted the steering wheel in his hands and inhaled deeply “What if we split up?  I can go to the apartments and talk to the manager; check on the apartment and make sure it’s still safe… and you can go join your husband and daughter for lunch?” Rick suggested, looking over at Jethro, his eyebrow raised inquisitively.

 

Jethro shook his head, even if that was exactly what he wanted to do, leaving Rick to go off on his own was something he couldn’t in good consciousness do “Not a good idea; even if nothing happens at the apartment, I – _we_ – can’t risk it.  We’ll stay here for another twenty minutes, if the guy doesn’t make any move to go after Tony or Ducky, then we’ll head to the apartment.” Jethro stated, gritting his teeth painfully to keep himself in control and stay in his seat.

 

Rick nodded and both men settled in to sit and watch the blue sedan across the street.  Fortunately for Rick and Jethro, they didn’t have to wait too long before the middle-aged man got out of his sedan and started towards the restaurant.  Jethro and Rick waited a few more minutes, making sure that the guy was inside of the building, before they too got out and headed inside; they immediately spotted Tony and Ducky inside the restaurant – they had gotten a large enough table that spoke volumes to Jethro, meaning Tony had the insight to request a table big enough for him and Rick to join them.

 

A perky little hostess jumped up to Jethro and Rick “Table for two?” she asked in a high-pitched tone that practically had everyone in the restaurant turning their heads and scowling at her over-excited tone.

 

Jethro shook his head “We have someone inside waiting for us… They’re over there.” Jethro said, pointing in the direction of Tony and Ducky’s table.

 

The hostess frowned but nodded as she handed both men a single paged menu and then turned to the next people who had come into the restaurant.  Jethro and Rick walked towards Tony’s table, their eyes constantly scanning the already seated patrons “He’s at the bar.” Rick whispered, subtly nodding towards a tall middle-aged man with his cellphone in his hand – no menu or drink in his general vicinity.

 

Jethro nodded and smiled as he slipped into the seat right beside Tony, kissing his husband’s cheek “Sorry we’re late – Traffic was terrible.” Jethro said as if this was a completely normal situation “Would have gotten here sooner if Rick would have let me drive, but you know how he gets about his car.” Jethro said, waving his hand aimlessly as he flipped his menu around in his hand a few times, making sure to do it slowly and contemplatively as if he were actually looking for something to eat.

 

Rick rolled his eyes as he slid in next to Ducky and studied his menu, he had the perfect view of their suspect and with the menu in front of his face, he was capable of keeping an eye on him while continuing to stay undercover himself.  “He’s using the camera on his phone to take pictures, not of himself though… It’s aimed directly in Tony’s direction.” Rick said quietly, his eyes flicking towards Jethro.

 

Jethro nodded and stood up from the table “I’ll be back.” Jethro whispered, leaning down and kissing Tony on the forehead lightly before he took off towards the bar, he stood to the left of their suspect and leaned against the bar, making sure to reveal his badge and the grip of his gun.

 

The man – who Jethro confirmed with just one look was Gregory Thomson – turned to Jethro, locking his phone.  Immediately his eyes focused on the badge and gun, a small smile graced his thin lips and then in a matter of seconds he was throwing his elbow backward into Jethro’s face; Greg was out of his seat and racing to the back of the restaurant before Jethro even had a chance to recoil from the blow but Rick was out of his seat and giving chase to the man while Jethro regained his equilibrium.

 

After a few seconds and a shake of his head, Jethro was back in his own mind and quickly made his way out of the restaurant and onto the sidewalk.  Taking a quick breath, Jethro pulled up the surrounding areas in his mind and plotted the best course for cutting of Thomson before he could get back to his sedan.  Jethro started in the direction of Thomson’s car and in those few seconds, Thomson was rounding the corner at a dead-sprint – Rick was only a few steps behind, gun exposed but not drawn.

 

Jethro ran forward immediately, and Thomson was caught off guard as he looked behind himself and didn’t see Jethro coming towards him until he was tackled to the ground and had a face full of a snarling and angry Leroy Jethro Gibbs who’s fist had just connected with his jaw.  A resounding crack with the pavement had Gregory seeing stars and he laid limp on the floor; Rick ran up at that second and quickly grabbed Jethro’s wrist, preventing his partner from coming down on Gregory’s face once again “I think you got him, Gibbs.” Rick said as he helped Jethro off of Gregory’s body and then quickly flipped the man over, snapping a pair of cuffs on his wrists securely.

 

Jethro slumped against the building wall as he watched Rick lift a still-woozy Gregory up from the ground and guided him over to an outside table of the restaurant.  While Rick read the man his rights, Jethro stared up at the sky and tried regaining a modicum of his emotions; by no means was the nightmare over, but luckily it wouldn’t continue and it only took them a few hours to piece everything together and find the bastard before he could cause any harm to his husband and daughter.

 

* * *

 

 

Mike Franks stepped up onto the sidewalk twenty minutes after receiving the call from Rick, and he looked at his two junior agents, shaking his head as he lifted both of his hands up and slapped them in the back of the head with a none to gentle tap “I gave you both a direct order to go to the apartment… Where in that sentence did I say ‘Tail Tony and Ducky?’” Mike asked, looking at his two slightly stunned agents.

 

Both agents had enough insight to look chagrined from the reprimand and ducked their heads, mumbling an apology.  Mike waved their apologies off “Get him back to NCIS, Rick… Interrogation when you get there.” Mike ordered “And no more unscheduled adventures!” Mike snapped, glaring at Rick as the younger man hoisted Gregory up from the chair he was sitting on and guided him across the street to the NCIS Sedan.

 

Mike turned back to Jethro and set a strong hand against the youngest member of his team’s shoulder, squeezing reassuringly “How are Anthony and the baby?” Mike asked, looking in the restaurant's window, noticing that Tony and Ducky were still sitting there.

 

Jethro shrugged as he pushed away from the wall “I guess I’ll go find out.” Jethro said as he turned on his heel and headed back into the restaurant.  Once Jethro came over to the table, he immediately had an armful of a trembling Tony, and Jethro had to carefully lower himself into a chair and pull Tony down into his lap before he could properly comfort his husband “Shhh… I’m okay.  You’re okay, Kelly is okay… Everyone is fine.” Jethro whispered quietly as he rubbed his hand up and down Tony’s back slowly.

 

Tony nodded jerkily, taking several shaky deep breaths before he was able to pull his head away from Jethro’s chest, his fingers framing Jethro’s jaw which caused Jethro to hiss in pain “Mhm… You sound okay.” Tony said quietly as he gently poked and prodded at the slightly swollen jaw that his husband was sporting.

 

Jethro laughed softly as he leaned forward and kissed Tony lightly on the lips “I’ll be fine.  Believe me, I have had much worse injuries doing paperwork.” Jethro said teasingly as he helped Tony move back to his own seat “I’m going to need a ride back to NCIS… You gonna stick around?” Jethro asked, slipping his hand into Tony’s hand and slinging his other arm over the back of Tony’s chair.

 

Tony nodded as he handed Jethro his keys “Only if you drive… I don’t think I could at this point.” Tony said quietly as he stood up and slung the baby bag over his shoulder before carefully taking Kelly from Ducky’s arms “I’m sorry about lunch Ducky, we’re still on for dinner tonight though, right?” Tony asked as the older gentlemen stood up and began collecting his own belongings.

 

Ducky nodded “Of course my boy.  Mother is very much excited about tonight's soiree and I cannot in good faith disappoint the woman, and you two know that you cannot resist her.” Ducky said cheekily as the three men walked out of the restaurant together.

 

Tony nodded as he turned to Ducky and hugged the older man lightly “Thank you for all you’ve done today.  I really appreciate it, and I can’t wait for dinner tonight.” Tony said quietly as he released his surrogate father and then started towards his car.

 

Jethro said his own quick goodbye to Ducky, then joined Tony in his car; Jethro waited until Ducky pulled out of his parking space before he turned to Tony and gently pulled him closer “How are you doing, really?” Jethro asked, carding his fingers lightly through Tony’s hair as he looked into his husband’s eyes.

 

Tony let out a half shaky breath that broke into a choked off sob as he laid his head on Jethro’s shoulder “Oh god… That guy… He… He could have…” Tony shook his head, unable to finish his train of thought as he sobbed that much harder into Jethro’s shoulder, clutching onto his husband’s t-shirt tightly.

 

Jethro wrapped his arms around Tony’s body, one hand buried in Tony’s hair as he gently rocked and shushed his husband.  Once Tony had regained control of his emotions and pulled back from Jethro’s shoulder, Jethro sighed as he reached up and gently wiped away the remaining tears from Tony’s cheeks “I am so sorry you’ve had to deal with this… If I could take this day and just shred it for you so you didn’t have to deal with it, I would…” Jethro said quietly, pressing his lips lightly to Tony’s forehead.

 

Tony shook his head and cupped Jethro’s slightly stubbled cheek “That wouldn’t have changed anything and you know it.  It could have happened any day, and maybe it happened today for a reason – Maybe the universe knew that you weren’t busy and would be able to protect me… Everything happened today for a reason, and I am so glad that you were there today.” Tony said quietly as he leaned forward and kissed Jethro deeply and lovingly.

 

Before the kiss could deepen, Kelly let her presence be known as she wailed loudly.  The two men broke apart with breathless chuckles “I believe that is our cue to get a move on.  The NCIS Tow-truck just pulled away with Thomson’s car too…” Jethro said, looking at the taillights of the tow truck at the red light several car lengths ahead of them.

 

The ride back to NCIS was spent in silence, just the low humming of the engine and a classical CD playing at low volumes in the car.  Jethro and Tony kept constant contact with each other, their hands clasped almost painfully tight together on the center console, even Kelly had remained mostly quiet through the ride, only gurgling a few times when the car would stop too long for her liking.

 

Jethro and Tony arrived at the bullpen; Jethro holding Kelly close to his heart when they entered.  Mike and Rick were sitting at their desks and Mike looked up and smiled softly “Took you long enough to show up, Probie.  Thought you took off with your husband and weren’t going to come back to me!” Mike teased as he stood up and nodded his head towards the back elevators “All three of you!” he called over his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the Gibbs family and Mike entered the observation room, Mike took Kelly from Jethro’s arms and smiled down at the little girl who smiled back up at Mike with a toothless grin “I’ve spoken to my contact across the pond; an MI6 operative who’s been in the agency for longer than either of you have even been alive.  He knows about Gregory Thomson, they worked together a few times – Greg here was released from MI6 about twelve years ago after being injured and was incapable of requalifying, he then went onto being a private investigator, certified in the United Kingdom and the United States so he could still provide intel to MI6.” Mike informed the two men, the entire time keeping his eyes on Kelly and playing with her small little hand.

 

Jethro braced his hands on the small ledge of the observation window, staring in at Greg “So, he is of no danger to Tony?” Jethro asked, and could see that Mike shook his head by his reflection “Then why was he following Tony?  Or have you not questioned him yet?” Another head shake and Jethro was sighing as he turned around, looking at his boss imploringly.

 

Mike chuckled as he looked up at Jethro “Get in there probie, find out your answers.  Kelly, Tony, and I will make ourselves comfortable… Cryin’ shame we ain’t got a bowl of popcorn to enjoy the show.” Mike said as he pulled one of the chairs over and settled down into it; Tony followed Mike’s actions a few seconds later after watching Jethro leave the observation room.

 

Jethro took several deep breaths and set his hand against the cool steel of the door handle as he pulled himself together and pushed his way into the interrogation room.  Gregory Thomson looked up at Jethro and let out a small sigh “I wasn’t planning on hurting your husband.” He said as soon as Jethro sat down across from him, making sure he had and held eye contact with the younger man across from him.

 

Jethro nodded “Then why were you following him?  Who hired you to do so?” Jethro asked, setting his palms against the tabletop, letting the freezing metal seep into his over-heated skin.

 

Gregory clasped his hands together on the table “All of the information I have to prove what I tell you are located in the trunk of my car; which I am sure you will be searching any minute now.  Regardless, I was hired by a man named William Paddington, which neither you or Anthony will know just by name but perhaps image – William is a descendant of Anthony’s mother, a second cousin I believe he said when we spoke.  He has information for Anthony but before he could give out the information, he wanted to be absolutely certain that Anthony was, in fact, his cousin.  Do not ask what the information is, because I do not know, all I know is that was my assignment and I did what I was asked and paid to do.” Greg told him, his eyes holding every bit of truth of his statement.

 

Jethro worked his jaw tightly as he mulled over Gregory’s words.  Jethro nodded as he stood up “Then I guess you won’t mind if you sit here while we verify the information you just told me?” Jethro asked as he headed for the door, glancing over his shoulder at Gregory who was situating himself to get comfortable again – Jethro took that as a good sign and left the interrogation room and looked up to see Tony standing across the hallway against the wall.

 

Tony and Jethro walked down the hallway together towards the NCIS evidence garage “Do you believe what he’s saying?” Tony asked as Jethro led them into the dimly lit garage – a team was already going through the car, and there on a metal workbench was a long box with documents and pictures.

 

Jethro nodded as he pulled on a pair of gloves and started digging through the box “Have no reason not too.  He told me the truth without hesitation, have you ever heard of William Paddington… Or seen him?” Jethro asked, holding a picture out to Tony.

 

Tony looked at the picture, his mouth opened slightly – the man pictured looked a lot like him; same piercing green eyes, brown hair and facial structure, although he was definitely older and no doubt gave Tony a glimpse into what he would look like when he was in his forties “I don’t remember ever meeting him, but the last time I went to England I was only six… I probably met him then.  Mom and I went every year to England before she died, I met a lot of her family there… Then when she died, dad cut me out of the Paddington family line and I never heard from them again.  Why do you think they want to reconnect with me now?” Tony asked as he glanced over all of the documents that Gregory had collected on not only himself but Jethro and his cousin William as well.

 

Jethro shrugged as he pulled the last document out – it was a copy of Kelly’s birth certificate – “I don’t know, but this guy sure knows how to get every detail… I guess we’ll have to talk with your cousin… Think you can handle talking to someone from your mother’s side of the family after thirteen years?” Jethro asked quietly as he packed everything back into the box and then snapped his gloves off, turning back to Tony.

 

Tony shrugged as he shifted his weight around on his feet slightly, scratching at the underside of his still slightly flabby belly where the healed scar from his c-section was “I can handle it, yeah… I’d like for you to be there though when I do contact him… Don’t think I can handle the overwhelming emotion of it all by myself – I haven’t, like you said, talked to someone on my mother’s side of the family in thirteen years, and I don’t know what to expect…” Tony said as he turned with Jethro as the duo started out of the garage again.

 

Jethro gently pulled Tony into a dark alcove of the hallway and pressed him against the wall lightly, framing his husbands face with his fingers “You can handle it, Tony.  Even without me there, I know you would be able to do it; you’re a lot stronger than what you give yourself credit for sometimes.  But, because I love you; I will absolutely be there for you, for whatever kind of support you need.” Jethro said as he leaned forward and kissed Tony with every ounce of love he could pour into that one kiss.

 

Jethro and Tony returned to the observation room a few minutes later, immediately assaulted with the rank smell of a dirty diaper and a very upset Kelly who was squirming and screaming in Mike’s arms.  Tony’s face turned bright red as he quickly crossed the room and extracted Kelly from Mike’s hold “I’ll just… go get her changed.” Tony said and turned, quickly leaving the observation room.

 

Mike leaned back against the observation window and looked at Jethro questioningly “What he says is true – All of the information he’s gathered was there in a box, pictures and documents on William, Tony, Myself and even on Kelly… He’s definitely thorough in his work.  I’m going to see if he can get a way for us to contact William – Tony wants to know why that part of his family is trying to contact him now, after all these years.” Jethro reported before he once again turned out of the room and headed back into the interrogation room.

 

Greg immediately sat up and looked at Jethro.  Jethro took up his seat and slid a small black notepad across the table to Greg “Tony and I have gone over what you’ve collected – He wants to get in contact with his cousin; assuming you’ve already confirmed with William that Tony is, in fact, a Paddington, as well.” Jethro stated, setting a pen down next to the notepad.

 

Greg nodded as he flipped the notepad open to a blank sheet of paper “Of course I have.  He is already here in Washington and is eager to meet his cousin.  I will give you his phone number and the hotel he’s staying at; and it’s merely coincidence that he’s in DC – he’s a wealthy contractor back in England, building exquisite hotels and is looking to settle down some roots here in the area.” Greg explained as he wrote down all of the necessary information regarding William Paddington.

 

Jethro nodded as he took his notepad back from Greg, ripped off the page and then shoved his notepad back in his pocket “You’ll probably get a slap on the wrist for assaulting a federal agent, but other than that… I have no need to speak with you anymore – and… a word of advice…” Jethro said as he stood up, looking down at Greg when the older man looked up at him “Stay the hell away from my family, or next time I won’t stop at just one punch.” Jethro threatened as he left the room in a blur of brisk movements.

 

Jethro sighed as he leaned against the wall in a dark corner of the endless halls of NCIS, the piece of paper he had gotten from Greg still loosely held in his hand as he thought about everything that could go _wrong_ with meeting William Paddington.  He loved Tony so much that anything that could potentially hurt him was unfathomable and unacceptable to Jethro, he couldn’t let Tony go to a meeting with this guy if William was going to be anything but an admirable guy who just wanted to reconnect with long-lost family, but he also couldn’t just let Tony not know about him, not find out what William wanted with Tony. 

 

Jethro had never hurt Tony before and he wasn’t going to start now, he would take Tony to meet his cousin and together they would deal with it, as they did everything.  Even if William had ill-intentions for Tony, Jethro would be there and would support Tony if he needed it.  Jethro’s hope was that William would be the good guy, although he did wish that the guy would have gone about finding Tony by himself, or at least not in such a suspicious manner; perhaps when they met William, Jethro would ask the man why he had decided to do that, but for now he needed to find his husband and daughter and head home – the day was exhausting, albeit relatively short, but was no less intense than what it would be if they were chasing down a terrorist group or murderer.

 

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

 

Tony sighed heavily as he lifted his hand for the third time, his nerves were practically shot before they had even arrived at the hotel and now that he was standing in front of his cousin’s hotel room, Tony was between wanting to run away and wanting to just hide in the faux trees at the end of the hallway.  Jethro stood back and watched as Tony warred with himself on whether or not he actually wanted to meet his cousin “If it doesn’t go well, we’ll just leave – Never gonna know unless you knock on the door though.” Jethro said quietly, hoping that would give Tony enough incentive to just knock.

 

Tony nodded as he drew himself up and took one deep breath, releasing it as he also brought his hand down against the door, knocking loudly enough that William would be able to hear – they both heard the television running, so Tony knew he’d have to at least be loud enough to match the sound of the TV.  When the door opened a few seconds later, revealing a slightly disheveled William Paddington who looked like he just woke from a nap, Tony had to take a step back and blink rapidly; it was really like looking into a mirror.

 

William Paddington stood at around the same short height as Tony – Five foot eleven, although Tony would always tell people he was six foot – semi-muscular chest that tapered down into a slim waist and legs that went on for miles; stopping at small feet that had Tony looking down at his own trying to hide his feet inside of his jeans – which was absolutely impossible given he was wearing skinny jeans that cuffed his ankles perfectly.  William looked into green eyes that matched his own in shocked astonishment “Anthony…” he whispered breathlessly.

 

Tony nodded shyly, a small smile gracing his face as he continued looking at William in awed astonishment himself.  William chuckled “Please, do come in.  My, you have grown into a handsome young man since I last saw you.” William said as Jethro and Tony walked into the spacious hotel suite “And you must be Jethro, Anthony’s husband?” William asked, holding his hand out toward Jethro.

 

Jethro nodded as he shook William’s hand a bit to forcefully, but that didn’t seem to bother the older man; it was as if he were expecting Jethro to be a bit hostile towards him.  As the three men sat down on the living room furniture, Jethro leaned forward and glared at the older man “Why did you hire someone to stalk my husband and daughter?  Do you have _any_ idea how much stress you put on him with that stunt?!” Jethro asked forcefully, his anger at the situation from a week ago resurfacing quick and hard.

 

William sighed and frowned slightly as he also leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together between them “I understand that the way I went about finding Anthony and verifying him to be my legitimate cousin may have been stressful and a bit fool-hearty, and I do sincerely apologize for such actions.  However, it was a necessary thing for me to find out for certain if we were related; I couldn’t afford to be wrong, and neither could the two of you.” William stated pointedly as he looked at the two men in front of him.

 

Tony frowned “What does that even mean?  I have nothing to gain or lose by meeting someone from my mom’s side of the family – Why not just introduce yourself to me?  It would have been so much easier than sending some random dude to stalk me through my own apartment complex and then later the city!” Tony stated, fuming at the prospect that this could somehow end badly for him; neither side of his family cared before, so why was it that now someone seemed to have interest in him?  He had nothing to give and even if he did he probably wouldn’t.

 

William held his hand up as he stood and went to the lockbox on the kitchen table, he brought the entire box over and set it between Jethro and Tony on the coffee table “It would be better if you just saw for yourselves why I wanted to meet with you.  If I tried to explain it, you would likely be disbelieving and I understand if you still are after reading through everything; I will try and explain what I can.” William said as he handed a small silver key to Tony.

 

Tony’s hand shook slightly as he slotted the key into place and twisted, the lockbox immediately sprang open and inside were several documents, piled nearly to the top of the box.  Tony sighed as he pulled out half of the stack, leaving the other half for Jethro to go through.  The two men poured over the legal documents for what seemed like hours but really was only about ten minutes when Tony let out a high-pitched and admittedly girly squeal, his hand clutching tightly to a piece of paper and his other slapping Jethro’s thigh a bit too hard.

 

Jethro set aside his own papers to take Tony’s, “Wh…” Jethro paused as he looked at all of the numbers on the page “This can’t be right… How?” Jethro asked, looking up at William with comically wide eyes.

 

William smiled in understanding at the two flummoxed young men “When your mother found out she was pregnant, she wanted you to have everything that you would ever need when you were an adult.  She started a trust fund for you, it was small in comparison when you were just a baby – She, as you probably well know, was independently wealthy from your father, but kept a lot of her money away from him, which was a good strategy.  Their prenuptial agreement was solid, even after her death and your father attempted to take every penny that she owned; there were several estates and properties in her name in England, which, I was the executor of and I took the liberty in selling those estates and properties, knowing that you two would likely never be in England long enough to enjoy them in their entirety.  I still own several of the estates, having converted them into Bed and Breakfast’s – They are lovely homes that are spread wide across England, but that is inconsequential in this matter.  All of the proceeds from the estate and property sales went into the trust fund as well, and even then, I set aside money every month to add to the trust; to give you something to work with on a long-term basis.” William explained, letting out a slow breath as he looked at the two men.

 

“I understand that it is a lot of money and that the two of you are so young; having just started out in the world with your marriage and your newborn daughter.  I can set it up so that the money in the trust becomes more of a monthly stipend rather than giving you the whole lump sum, which, is by far a better idea because if you leave the money in its holding, you will continue to gain interest on it.  If there is an expense that you need to be covered that is not on your stipend, all you have to do is request it from the bank and they will undoubtedly provide it.  We will have to, of course, meet with a lawyer and legalize everything but… The money is all yours, Anthony; my only request is that you do not be a stranger to the Paddington side of your family – All have missed you greatly and were deeply disappointed when your father instructed us that we were to never contact you or be apart of your life… Believe me when I say that I fought hard to ascertain custody of you when your mother passed on, unfortunately at the time I had little to no money to my name and I was still just a young boy myself, at only eighteen, there was no way they would have given custody of you to me…” William said quietly, regret coloring his tone as he looked directly at Tony, green eyes filled with tears on both sides of the room.

 

Tony set down the stack of papers he still had and quickly crossed the small space between the couch he and Jethro sitting on, to the one William was sitting on.  Tony wrapped his arms lightly around his cousin and smiled “I’m grateful that, even though you couldn’t take me away from him, you still thought of me.  My mother would be proud of you for taking care of her only son…” Tony said quietly as he continued to cling to his cousin.

 

William chuckled as he wrapped his own arms around Tony, gently carding a hand through the younger man’s hair “I believe you may be right, Anthony.  Your mother was my best friend while we were growing up, of course, we were eight years apart but she still looked after me and made me feel like I could do anything – it was her strength and courage that set me on my own path to success, and hopefully she has given you that same gift; you will do wonderfully with anything that you set your mind to Anthony, of that I have no doubt.” William said confidently as he kissed the younger man’s forehead lightly.

 

Tony nodded as he returned to Jethro’s side, feeling a bit overwhelmed by his cousins generosity and propensity for affection – he was really not used to such emotional displays except from Jethro and would likely take time getting used to it from other people; especially if he decided to meet with anyone from his mother’s family, aside from William.  Over the next several hours the three men talked and chatted, William shared stories about Tony’s mother, Elizabeth, that Tony had never heard before and even Tony shared some of the few memories he had of his mother that William did not know about.

 

When the conversation turned towards Tony’s father, he immediately stiffened and stood up “Look, William – I get it that we’re family and all… But I don’t talk about my father.  He has not been in my life since I was twelve, and the few short years that I did live with him were not what you would exactly call ‘heartwarming’ so, if you don’t mind – Please, just never bring the man up to me ever again and we’ll be all peachy keen.  Okay?” Tony said forcefully, his green eyes turning hard as steel – something Jethro would have been proud of, had he not been fighting with himself to keep his own mouth shut.

 

William nodded solemnly “I apologize for upsetting you in such a manner, I will make a mental note to keep him out of further conversations.” William said and then glanced at his watch “I hate to rush you boys out, but I have a dinner meeting with a potential client here in the hotel restaurant.  Make sure you take the lockbox with you and we will set up a time to meet with the lawyer so that you can gain full access to the trust fund.”  William said, watching as Tony gathered up the documents and lockbox.  Escorting the two men to the door, William gently grasped Tony’s elbow “I do hope that you will stay in contact and that one day I will get to meet your daughter.  And, I hope you understand why I went through all the trouble that I did in finding you… It was never my intent to cause you any distress.” William said sincerely.

 

Tony nodded and hugged William a bit awkwardly as he tried balancing the lockbox and his own weight “I appreciate it, William.  I’ll make sure to keep in touch with you, and perhaps during the winter holidays we’ll make a trip to England so that we can meet the rest of the family – I’ll probably be bringing Kelly with me to the meeting with these lawyers, so you will get to meet her then.” Tony told him, then pulled out of the hug and then he and Jethro were disappearing down the hall together.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony sighed as he traced the scar on the side of his head, his eyes locked onto the lockbox that they had set on the coffee table several hours ago after returning from William’s hotel.  Jethro yawned as he came into the living room “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Jethro asked as he scratched at his bare stomach and headed into the kitchen.

 

Tony snorted as he looked up at Jethro “Could ask you the same question – You have to work tomorrow.” Tony said quietly, his fingers still idly tracing the scar as he looked back down at the lockbox.

 

Jethro shook his head as he walked back into the living room, a bottle of water in his hand “It’s hard to sleep in the bed when you’re not sleeping on top of me…” Jethro said as he dropped down onto the couch and snuggled into Tony’s side, “Why are you staring at the box?  Afraid that it’ll disappear if you don’t watch it?” Jethro asked, looking up at Tony from his slightly slouched position.

 

Tony shrugged as he finally pulled his hand away from his head and wrapped one arm around Jethro’s shoulder and the other around his stomach “I don’t know what to think… There are over twelve million dollars just sitting in this box… What the hell are we going to do with that much money?” Tony asked as he looked down at Jethro.

 

Jethro chuckled as he kissed Tony lightly “Right now, nothing – and besides, it’s just a piece of paper stating how much money was there… believe me, if there were twelve million bucks, it would not be sitting on our coffee table for the entire world to see.” Jethro sighed as he sat up and pulled Tony into his lap, a thoughtful look on his face “What we can do with the money… When the time comes; we can buy a house and get out of these apartments… We can pay off whatever college tuition you have that isn’t covered by the scholarship or GI Bill… Hell, I could even go to college and we’d still have a ton of cash left over… We can start a general trust for Kelly and any other kids we plan to have.” Jethro listed off a few of the suggestions that filtered through his mind as he looked up at Tony.

 

Tony laid his head on Jethro’s shoulder and snuggled in close “You wanna go to college?  What would you study?” Tony asked quietly, gently curling Jethro’s black chest hairs around on his index finger.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he drew his finger across Tony’s bare shoulder lightly, causing goosebumps to rise on his tanned skin “I don’t know… Maybe Criminal Psychology or Forensics?  Something useful to me and what I’m doing in the field… Hell, maybe I’ll study both and get ahead of the game.” Jethro said as he leaned in and kissed Tony lightly on the lips.

 

Tony turned and straddled Jethro’s lap, grinding down against the hardening erection he could feel between their boxers “I like the idea of us going to school together.” Tony murmured as he began kissing Jethro’s neck and jawline; low moans emitting from both men as they moved together in slow movements, slowly building their need up for one another.

 

Jethro wrapped his arms around Tony and slowly laid his husband down on the couch, “You sure this is okay?” Jethro asked as he peeled Tony’s boxers down his legs slowly, then divested himself of his own boxers and moved to lay back down on top of Tony.

 

Tony nodded as he threaded his fingers through the short hairs at the back of Jethro’s neck “More than sure, Jet.  Love me.” Tony whispered as he brought his husband’s face down to his own and kissed him deeply and passionately, hooking his feet over Jethro’s hips and bringing their bodies that much closer together.

 

Jethro pulled his lips away from Tony’s slowly, leaving a trail of soft kisses across his jawline to his ear “Always, baby.” Jethro murmured, then took the sensitive flesh beneath Tony’s ear into his mouth, sucking on it softly as he dug into the couch cushions with his other hand, pulling out a bottle of lubricant a few seconds later; he grinned triumphantly when he pulled away from Tony’s neck and sat up on his knees “Gonna have to stop hiding lube all around the house eventually…” Jethro muttered as he popped the cap on the bottle and squirted a generous amount onto his fingertips; it had been nearly three months since they had intercourse and Jethro knew that Tony would be as tight as a virgin.

 

Tony gasped into Jethro’s mouth when he simultaneously leaned down to kiss his husband and insert a single digit into the tight ring of muscles – Jethro wiggled the tip of his finger back and forth, having been right about how tight Tony was; it was like their first time all over again “Relax… Just relax.” Jethro murmured against Tony’s lips, letting his tongue snake out and lap at Tony’s slightly parted mouth.

 

Tony squirmed and panted as he tried pushing his hips backward onto Jethro’s finger “Please… god please…” Tony begged quietly, his entire body shuddering and arching against Jethro’s chest, his fingernails digging painfully deep into Jethro’s shoulders when his husband acceded to his breathless pleas and a second finger was added and started gently working his body open.

 

Jethro watched Tony’s face intently as he scissored and stretched his fingers, slowly adding a third into his ministrations when Tony started begging for more with just his body language “I should… probably wear a condom…” Jethro grunted, his forehead falling against Tony’s shoulder as his fingers were squeezed down on by Tony’s muscles.

 

Tony shook his head and lifted Jethro’s head off his shoulders “Don’t.  We’ve never used one before, and we aren’t about to start now.  Just pull out.” Tony said firmly, his eyes set in determination as he leaned forward and kissed Jethro roughly on the lips.

 

Jethro nodded as he pulled his fingers out of Tony, continuing to kiss his husband and capturing the whimper of disapproval between his own lips; Jethro made sure to liberally coat his cock before he lined up and pushed the head in, groaning loudly as the tight wet heat immediately closed around him and threatened to throw his control completely off “Jesus…” Jethro breathed, resting his forehead against Tony’s forehead as he tried gaining his control back.

 

Tony grew restless after a few minutes and bucked upward, gasping and crying out when Jethro’s cock slid further into his body and stretched him out even further “Oh fuck!” Tony moaned, his head tossed back and mouth wide open as he panted to try and relax into the pain that had blossomed in his lower regions.

 

Jethro sighed as he held himself steady in Tony’s body, waiting for his husband to get reacquainted with his girth “Should have just waited… Always so impatient.” Jethro teased as he licked and nipped at Tony’s exposed throat.

 

Tony breathed slowly through his nose and out through his mouth as his body started relaxing again “I’m sorry… I’m okay now, promise.” Tony said as he grasped Jethro’s head and pulled him into a deep and loving kiss.

 

Jethro nodded as he pulled back out to the head of his cock and slowly started working his length into Tony’s body, inch by inch, making sure to give Tony time to adjust as he worked to bottom himself out inside of Tony’s tight channel; it was hell on his control but he managed to keep his immediate reactions at bay with his own deep breathing exercises.

 

Jethro and Tony both moaned in satisfaction when Jethro bottomed out and rolled his hips, head of his cock teasing at Tony’s prostate.  Tony writhed and clutched at Jethro’s back “Don’t hold back on me, Marine.  I wanna feel you.” Tony whispered huskily into his husband’s ear, his fingernails lightly scratching down Jethro’s back.

 

Jethro growled as he pressed the flats of his palms into the couch and hovered over Tony’s body, “You might regret that statement later on.” Jethro warned as he pushed to his knees, shifted his arms underneath Tony’s knees and then bent them up to Tony’s chest; he pulled back his hips and was then drilling into Tony at a rapid and almost brutal pace.

 

Tony cried out as Jethro nailed his prostate with unerring accuracy at every thrust, his fingernails biting into the firm flesh of Jethro’s shoulders as he arched into each thrust, “Oh god!  That’s it… That’s it… Oh… I’m so close… Jet, fuck!” Tony babbled incoherently, his head thrashing from side to side as he pressed his painfully hard cock against Jethro’s stomach every time Jethro came down against him.

 

Jethro growled in pleasure as he snaked a hand between their bodies and grasped Tony’s throbbing member, quickly stroking Tony’s cock “Come for me, Tone… Come on!” Jethro urged as he quicked both his thrusts and strokes, twisting his palm over the head of Tony’s cock on each pass.

 

Tony screamed out in pleasure as he tightened around Jethro’s body, his fingernails scraping and drawing a small amount of blood on Jethro’s back as he spurted in large arcs across his stomach and chest.  Jethro groaned loudly, the mixture of pain and pleasure sending him into a frenzy as he snapped his hips forward several more times, his entire mind was in a fog as he released himself, completely forgetting that he was meant to pull out as he emptied himself into Tony’s tight heat.

 

Jethro collapsed against Tony’s chest, huffing almost dramatically as he tried getting his breathing back under control.  Tony wasn’t in much of a better state as he laid sprawled on the couch, his breath coming in harsh pants and his body still twitching slightly from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

 

Jethro groaned as he peeled himself up from Tony’s cum-covered chest and straightened up, carefully pulling his spent cock from Tony’s body “Damn…” Jethro huffed out as he dropped onto his ass on the couch and grabbed his discarded boxers from the floor, carefully positioning them underneath Tony’s ass “I uh… Kind of fucked up.” Jethro said meekly as he helped pull Tony up into a seated position.

 

Tony shrugged as he wiggled slightly “It’s okay, Jethro… If anything happens, we’ll deal with it.” Tony said, his sentence breaking off in a jaw-cracking yawn and his eyes fluttering closed as he tried staying upright.

 

Jethro chuckled as he stood up and then pulled Tony to his feet carefully “Alright, let's go get cleaned up and head to bed.  I think I’ve officially worn you out.” Jethro said quietly as he wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist and walked with him to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony sighed as he rolled over and set his hand on Jethro’s stomach, lightly curling the hairs of his husband’s happy trail around in his fingertips; it was only five in the morning but he felt wide awake and with the news from his cousin still looming over his head, he didn’t think going back to sleep was an option any longer.

 

Jethro clasped his hand over Tony’s hand, stilling his husband’s tantalizing and exquisitely torturous movements “Why are you up so early?” Jethro asked, his voice deep and rough with sleep as he looked down at the top of Tony’s head.

 

Tony shrugged as he laid his head on Jethro’s outstretched arm and snuggled up close to his husband’s side “Just thinking about the past week… What’s going to happen to Greg Thomson?” Tony asked, turning and sitting up on the bed, crossing his legs Indian style – the sheet pooling in his naked lap.

 

Jethro sat up against the headboard and stretched his arms out high above his head then reached down and scratched his bare stomach as he yawned “Nothin’… he was released a few hours after we finished interrogatin’ him.  I wasn’t about to press charges against him for hittin’ me and since he had a legitimate reason for following you – even if I don’t like it, he has a license and it was all perfectly legal.” Jethro stated, setting his hand on Tony’s thigh, rubbing up and down the lightly furred muscle.

 

Tony nodded as he moved up to the headboard and laid his head on Jethro’s shoulder, twining their hands together “What do you think about William?  I mean, I know we only spent a few hours with him yesterday but… Initial thoughts?” Tony asked as he brushed his thumb back and forth across Jethro’s knuckles.

 

Jethro shrugged as he rubbed a hand across his stubbled jaw “He seems like a good guy.  Genuinely cared about you and your well-being if it’s any indication by the sizable trust fund he has provided for you.  I mean, I know that your mom started it – but he continued putting money into it after she died and that spoke volumes to me… And anyone who takes care of you and loves you is a great person in my books.” Jethro said as he wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulders and pulled his husband closer, kissing Tony’s temple lightly.

 

Tony nodded “I think I want to take the time out this Christmas to actually go to England and maybe meet more family of mine… Kelly will be eight months old by then and it’ll be a little easier to travel with her I would think.” Tony said quietly as the baby monitor on the nightstand started crackling to life with small whimpers “And, speaking of the angel…” Tony said as he tumbled out of bed and pulled on a pair of athletic shorts “You need to think about getting ready for work.” Tony tossed over his shoulder as he left the bedroom for the nursery.

 

Jethro sighed as he rolled out of bed and pulled on his own pair of athletic shorts before traipsing across the hall and into the bathroom.  Making quick work of bathing himself and making sure to shave the five o’clock shadow he had acquired overnight, Jethro sighed as he let the hot shower water rain down his back and release the knots that had built up between his shoulder blades.

 

When Jethro finally stepped out of the shower, he wiped the condensation and steam off the mirror and sighed as he gently prodded at the green-yellow bruise on his jaw “It looked worse a week ago.” Tony said from the doorway, Kelly propped up against his bare chest as he looked in the mirror at Jethro’s and his own reflection.

 

Jethro snorted and shook his head as he turned around and kissed Tony softly “That’s because it happened a week ago.  So uh… Wanna talk about this new house you’re thinking about?” Jethro asked as he and Tony, along with Kelly, went back into the master bedroom.

 

Tony sat on the bed and positioned Kelly between his legs “I had this dream… When uhm, when I was in the hospital… I guess it was while I was in surgery?” Tony shrugged helplessly, he had really no recollection of those eight hours of his life “I had a dream about us – You, me, Kelly… We were living in this house; I don’t know where the house was located, or anything about it except for the living room and the bathroom… I know it’s weird, but… I want that house, Jethro.  I don’t care what it takes to find it, and I will look on every realtor website I can, but I know that this is the house for us.” Tony stated adamantly, watching Jethro’s every movement as his husband got dressed and ready for work.

 

Jethro rolled up his sleeves on his navy blue button up and then sat on the bed next to Tony’s hip and faced his husband “Okay.  If you think you can find our dream home, I won’t stop you from doing so.  We’ll be meeting with William’s lawyer today after I get home from work, so I guess if you start looking for that special house of yours now, maybe we’ll have a price range that we can request – I think that William’s suggestion of taking the stipends is the smartest idea and we should absolutely take full advantage of it.” Jethro said as he gently cupped the side of Tony’s neck and brought his husband closer, kissing him lovingly on the lips “I love you.” Jethro whispered as he pulled away.

 

Tony nodded and snuck one more kiss before he released Jethro’s arm that had been holding his body up “I love you too.” Tony said as he watched Jethro lift Kelly up into his arms.

 

Jethro peppered soft kisses on Kelly’s nose and cheeks, much to her delight as she squealed with delight and grabbed a handful of the hair on top of Jethro’s head when it fell down and onto her forehead “Ow… Ow…” Jethro grumbled as he pulled Kelly’s fingers out of his hair “Whoever decided you needed the grip of The Hulk is going to get a serious talking to.” Jethro admonished as he kissed Kelly one more time before handing her back to Tony “I love you, princess.  Be good for your daddy today.” Jethro said as he stood up, leaned over the bed and kissed Tony once more before he headed out of the apartment.

 

After getting Kelly settled in her swing, Tony sat down at the kitchen table with his laptop and pulled up several realtor websites; he had a notepad sitting next to his laptop, ready to write down any addresses and relative information that he would need to go back to the houses – Of course, none of the houses would speak to him until he saw them in person and he wouldn’t do that without Jethro, knowing that his husband would want to check the bones of the house and see if there were going to be any repairs that would need to be made before they made any decisions.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony twisted his hands together nervously as he, Jethro, and Kelly sat in the lavish conference room of William’s lawyer’s office; it wasn’t a typical conference room with a long table and uncomfortable executive chairs which made things cozier – it had large and plush upholstered chairs that hugged every curve of your body and there was just a small glass coffee table in the center of the circle of six chairs; the room was huge and also had a long table of drinks and snacks, as well as a fireplace that made it look more like someone’s living room.

 

Jethro reached over, making sure to keep one arm securely wrapped around Kelly’s waist as he took Tony’s hands in one of his own “Relax.  We already know what’s going to happen here, so there’s no reason to be nervous.” Jethro said quietly, locking his eyes with Tony’s.

 

Tony nodded and let out a slow breath as he slumped back into the chair.  A few seconds later, William and his lawyer Thomas Crane were walking into the conference room, laughing as if they were old friends – which, Tony thought, they probably were considering how close they were standing to one another as they discussed something that Tony couldn’t quite hear from the distance they were at.

 

William and Thomas soon came over to the chairs and took up seats – William sat close to Jethro and was immediately drawn to Kelly “She is absolutely gorgeous.” William said breathlessly, “Do you mind if I hold her?” William asked, looking between both of Kelly’s fathers.

 

Jethro and Tony both shook their heads and Jethro carefully transferred Kelly over to William’s arms.  Kelly looked up at William and blinked her green-blue eyes in confusion; she clearly had no clue who was holding her, but he looked familiar and friendly, knowing that her daddies would never give her to someone that they didn’t trust, she cooed and snuggled close to the man, content to be held by just about anyone as long as they were safe.

 

Thomas cleared his throat as he pulled his briefcase up from the floor, opened the snaps and pulled out several legal documents “I’ve been informed that the title of the trust fund will be transferred to the both of you instead of just Anthony; this way, should anything happen, both of you will still have the proper access to the money.  All of the legal legwork has been completed already and we’re only meeting so that you both can sign the documents and make any changes if necessary.” Thomas said as he set two stacks of papers out in front of Jethro and Tony, as well as two pens.

 

Tony picked up the pen and stack of papers, slowly reading over the pages before him “If we wanted to start a trust fund for Kelly and any of our future children – could we do that?  Five hundred bi-monthly seems like a reasonable amount.” Tony asked, looking up at Thomas curiously.

 

Thomas nodded “Absolutely.  We can set it up so that every two months the money goes straight from your trust fund into a separate trust fund.  Is there anything else?” Thomas asked as he stood up and grabbed two bottles of water from the refreshment bar, offering something to Jethro and Tony who both rejected the offer politely.

 

Tony scratched the back of his neck “Jethro and I have been discussing finding a new place to live – Maybe not in the immediate future, but within the next six months at the latest.  I’ve already started a search for homes in the area, and the approximate amount we’ll need is at least a million.” Tony said quietly, still scratching his neck as he looked up through his lashes at the three men in the room, a sheepish look on his face and a faint tint of red covering his cheeks and ears.

 

Thomas smiled at Tony in a reassuring manner “When all of the papers have been signed and the trust fund is in you and your husband’s name – You have unlimited access to the money, of course, your stipend will still transfer to your joint bank account, but if you ever need any additional money, all you have to do is go to the bank and fill out a request form for the needed money and they’ll cut you a check for it.  The process really is as simple as it sounds, even if people try and make things sound inconvenient and near inaccessible.”  Thomas explained patiently as he held eye contact with Tony.

 

Tony nodded and ducked his head as he went back to reading and signing the thick stack of legal documents.  Jethro smiled as he signed his signature on the bottom of each page; when he was finished he slid the papers back across the table to Thomas and then took Kelly from William’s arms when she started getting fussy “She needs to be changed – where are the bathrooms?” Jethro asked as he hiked the diaper bag up on his shoulder.  Thomas stood up and then left the conference room with Jethro to show him the way.

 

William looked at his second cousin and smiled “So, have you thought further about coming to visit England?  I have spoken with my father and he said he would be absolutely thrilled to see you again, as well as to meet your daughter and husband.” William asked conversationally as he sipped his water that Thomas had handed to him.

 

Tony nodded as he signed the final legal document and set the stack on the table then looked up at William “We’ve decided that during Christmas break, likely from the tenth to the seventeenth we will come to England.  Would that be an okay time to come visit?  I mean, my class schedule break is from the ninth until the seventh of January; we have to be back here in DC for the physical Christmas holiday since it will be Kelly’s first Christmas and we already have plans with the rest of our family.” Tony questioned as he shifted around on the chair to find a more comfortable position.

 

William nodded in understanding as he and Tony both stood up “I understand that.  I would love to meet the rest of your family someday, but unfortunately, it will not happen for another few weeks, maybe two months… I am headed back to England; one of my properties is in need of major repairs after a bathtub flooded and I have to at least be there to oversee the initial construction and get the money for it together; all business no play for the weary sometimes, I’m afraid.” William said with a chuckle as the two men headed out of the conference room and met up with Jethro and Thomas in the lobby.

 

Jethro and Tony shook hands with William and Thomas before Tony pulled William into an exuberant bear-hug “It has been so good getting to know you and listening to stories about my mother that I never knew.  I cannot wait to get to know you better and meet the rest of the family I have.” Tony said quietly as he pulled out of the embrace and smiled at William.

 

Once Tony and Jethro left the lawyers office and were situated in the car with a sleepy Kelly strapped into her car seat, Jethro turned to Tony and pulled him into a hug and kissed him lovingly on the lips “So, you found a house already?” Jethro asked, his blue eyes bright and excited as he rubbed his thumb over Tony’s cheekbone.

 

Tony nodded and turned his head, kissing Jethro’s thumb pad lightly “At least I think I have.  The only way we’re ever going to find out is by setting up an appointment with the realtor and looking at the place.  If it’s not the house I dreamed about, then we’ll keep looking but I know that we need at least, if not a little more, than a million dollars for it…” Tony said sincerely but quietly.

 

Jethro sighed as he kissed Tony lightly “What if your dream home isn’t move-in ready?  What if, in your dream, your house was actually a fixer-upper or a new construction?” Jethro asked as he started the engine of Tony’s Focus and started out of the parking lot.

 

Tony shrugged as he leaned back, placing both of his feet on the dashboard once he slipped out of his flip-flops “I don’t know; I guess we’ll find out when we start searching.  But I definitely want to at least start with the house I found online and then go from there if it’s not what I was looking for.” Tony said as he tapped out a quiet rhythm on the door panel “Hey, can we stop and pick up a pizza?  I really don’t feel like cooking and I’m having a craving for ooey gooey cheese and spicy pepperoni.” Tony asked, glancing over at Jethro.

 

Jethro nodded as he cut a quick glance at Tony before returning his entire focus back on the road.  His mind was reeling slightly at Tony’s choice of words, perhaps it was just a genuine craving, he knew how much Tony enjoyed pizza and it had been a while since the last time they had one, but there was also the fact that last night he had gotten reckless in their sexual activities… Jethro didn’t know a lot about pregnancy or how quick things worked, but he definitely felt a niggle of worry start forming in the back of his head “Sure, Tony.  I have to drop by the grocery store and pick up something, so while I’m doing that you can go to Gianni’s and order the pizza – we’ll meet back up at the car.” Jethro said as he took the turn into the grocery plaza.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

 

Tony sighed as he slumped back into the passenger seat of Jethro’s truck, stretching his legs out on top of the dashboard and thumping his head against the headrest.  He and Jethro had spent nearly the entire day and a lot of yesterday going house hunting with their realtor.  The first house Tony had set his heart on was a monumental disappointment; the bathroom wasn’t what he expected and the fireplace, although it looked similar it wasn’t the exact same style that he had seen in his dream.

 

Giving their realtor a hard list of what they were looking for, the woman – Katherine Hill – was at her wit's end to find this ‘perfect dream home’ that apparently Tony wanted.  Tony and Jethro were both okay with a fixer-upper which was a diamond in the rough for Katherine, she hoped that the last house on her list for the day would be exactly what Tony wanted because if not she’d have to admit defeat and take on a new approach in finding these two men their future home.

 

Jethro frowned as he followed behind the relatively slow driving realtor; after viewing what felt like a hundred homes – although it had only been six – Jethro was leery about this next home and any others that would follow.  All he wanted was Tony to be happy, and he knew that this perfect home would make Tony soar with happiness and excitement, they just had to find it first and he really was doubting that they would find it this weekend, but he held onto the sliver of hope when he saw the house that the realtor was pulling up to.

 

The home was a cute two-story craftsman style home, the front porch was wide and stretched the entire length of the front of the house; it looked a little run-down and poorly maintained but that didn’t deter Jethro from seeing the immediate potential that the small house held.  When he looked over at Tony, he saw that his husband’s eyes had lit up almost immediately and he was practically vibrating with excitement as they pulled into the two-space wide driveway.

 

Tony jumped out of the truck cab and looked expectantly at the realtor as she walked up the driveway “So, this is a craftsman style home… Built in 1962, it’s 2,780 square feet and has an unfinished basement.  Four bedrooms upstairs and one main bathroom upstairs as well as the master ensuite.  It has a guest bathroom downstairs, and is a very open space; there is a lot of potential here, but it is also a fixer-upper, so at the end of the day, you can make this place your own however you see fit.” Katherine explained as the trio started up the driveway to the front porch.

 

Tony inhaled deeply as he turned around on the porch and looked out at the sidewalk and street – it wasn’t busy, he could hear birds in the distance chirping away and children laughing nearby.  Tony closed his eyes and conjured up the image of his daughter and husband five years from now and when he opened his eyes, he saw that same image in a ghostly like form playing out in front of his eyes “I have to see the inside.” Tony said with determination as he turned around and nodded towards Katherine.

 

Katherine smiled as she unlocked the door and pushed it open “You two go ahead inside and have a look around, I’ll be out here when you’re ready to discuss numbers.” Katherine told the two men and watched as they stepped into the house.

 

Jethro looked around, his brows furrowing together as he looked around the spacious and open living room that viewed straight to the back of the house where the kitchen and dining room were located.  Jethro was about to turn to Tony and ask what he thought when he realized his husband had abandoned him and was now standing in front of the large wood-burning fireplace, it was in the center of the living room wall and had an oak wood and brick hearth surrounding it “Jethro…” Tony choked out, turning around to face his husband; he had tears dancing in his green eyes.

 

Jethro smiled as he walked over to Tony and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist “I take it that this is the house, hm?” Jethro asked quietly, gently nuzzling his nose beside Tony’s.

 

Tony nodded as he held onto Jethro’s neck “Definitely the house.  It’s… I know it needs a lot of work and updating, but this is definitely it Jethro.  The fireplace, the open concept… The front yard… Everything is so absolutely perfect.” Tony whispered, laying his head against Jethro’s chest.

 

Jethro smiled as he kissed the top of Tony’s head lightly “Would you like to look at the rest of the house?  I mean, I know you’re already sold, but I would feel better if we saw what the rest of it looked like before we dove in.” Jethro asked as he pulled back far enough to look down at Tony.

 

Tony laughed and nodded his head as he slipped his hand into Jethro’s hand – they walked through the spacious but sixties-dated kitchen and dining room “Dutch oven might be nice to keep.” Jethro commented, only to earn a deadly glare and a push towards the basement from Tony.

 

Jethro’s eyes widened as he looked around the large unfinished basement; his heart started beating just a little faster as he took in the enormity of the room, all sorts of images flashing through his mind as he thought about what he could utilize this space for “It needs walls… It looks so desolate and bare down here.” Tony grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest and an unimpressed look on his face.

 

Jethro whirled around and shook his head “This is a basement, Tony.  A beautiful, cavernous place where _I_ can do a lot of amazing things… You just wait and see – The first time I get my hands on some wood and have all this space to build something for you, you won’t even care that there aren’t any walls.” Jethro stated confidently as he grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him back up the rickety staircase – that would be the only thing he would change, and maybe add a bathroom.

 

As the duo headed upstairs, Jethro grimaced with each step he took “Gonna need to replace the staircase… Each and every one of them creaks like they’re about to give out any second.” Jethro grumped as he stopped on the landing and looked down both sides of the long hallway.

 

Tony slipped underneath Jethro and rolled his eyes “The house is old, there’s bound to be some problems… somewhere.” Tony said, his voice dropping off as he walked into the master suite that was on one side of the house; the three other bedrooms were on the other side of the house.

 

Jethro followed Tony into the bedroom and immediately paused, his eyes wide as he looked around the expansive room – He now knew exactly why Tony had stopped and sounded breathless – the bedroom, as large as it was, had the original hardwood floors through-out, a smaller replica of the fireplace downstairs was up here as well, and along the front wall was a large window that covered almost every inch of the wall “Wow…” Jethro whispered as he stood right behind Tony.

 

Tony reached back and grabbed Jethro’s hand, pulling him over to the large picture window “We can put the bed right here, and every night we lay in bed… We’ll be looking up at the stars and the moon…” Tony said dreamily as he lowered himself down to the floor, laying down and looking up at the clear blue sky above him.

 

Jethro chuckled as he joined Tony on the floor, putting their heads close together “So this is, without a doubt in your mind, your – _our_ – dream home?” Jethro asked as he looked over at Tony and smiled warmly at his husband.

 

Tony nodded as he turned his own head to look at Jethro, his eyes were bright and Jethro could see the excitement bubbling just beneath the surface “This is so it.  I know I was a pain in the ass to try and find this house, Jet, but… Without a doubt, this is our home.” Tony said confidently as he leaned over and kissed Jethro lovingly on the lips.

 

Jethro laid his forehead against Tony’s and smiled “Then I guess we should go talk to the realtor… Doesn’t matter what the rest of the place looks like, we’ll deal with it once we’ve bought the house.” Jethro said as he gracefully jumped up to his feet and then pulled Tony off of the floor and wrapped his husband in a loving embrace before the duo descended the stairs and headed back out onto the front porch.

 

Katherine looked up from the porch swing and smiled at the excitement she saw on both men’s faces “So, I take it you fell in love with the place huh?” she asked as she stood up and slid her cell phone back into her power suit pant pocket.  Receiving enthusiastic nods from both men, she laughed and smiled softly “Alright, well why don’t we talk numbers?  I know you said that you had plenty of money from a trust fund, but still you need to know the price of the house before making an offer.” Katherine asked as she reclaimed her seat on the porch swing.

 

Tony sat down beside Katherine on the swing while Jethro hoisted himself up onto the wide porch railing – the only thing on the house that seemed particularly stable.  “The house has been on the market for just a little over three hundred days – which, in this charming little neighborhood is kind of a shock when you think about it, but most people are looking for move-in ready homes and aren’t willing to put in the work to restore a house unless you’re a flipper.  You still have eight months on your apartment lease, which gives you a place to live while you’re renovating which is always a positive, this way you’re not working in a construction zone or living out of a hotel…” Katherine explained, making sure she had Jethro and Tony’s undivided attention “The house is listed at Four hundred and thirty-five thousand dollars; and I think, for this neighborhood and the size of the house and property, it’s a decent price – you may be able to knock off the five grand, but I personally wouldn’t go any lower than four-twenty with this.” Katherine said as she looked at the two men.

 

“The house is currently owned by an elderly gentleman who has recently lost his wife within the past five years.  All of his children live in Texas and he’s ready to move out there and be with them; the process of paying cash for the house is a much better prospect than paying a mortgage.  You’ll own the house outright and if there ever came a time of financial stress, you would be safe in knowing that you will not have to forfeit your home in any way; plus the process of buying with cash is much easier and quicker for all parties involved.  You don’t have to wait for a bank loan, deal with broker firms, or even me really – Although, I would be more than willing on my end to help you contact and buy the home with the owner.” Katherine stated as she continued looking at the young couple.

 

Tony nodded and smiled “I don’t want to jip the old man; I realize that the house needs a lot of work – but, it’s mostly cosmetic.  Jethro and I can totally handle the repairs… Or more accurately, Jethro will handle the repairs while I boss him around.  I want to go in at the full Four thirty-five.” Tony stated with conviction as he looked up at Jethro with pleading eyes.

 

Jethro rolled his eyes as he jumped off the railing “You don’t have to try and guilt me into it, Tone.  I already knew that we were getting this house the minute you perked up in the truck – I’m sold on whatever you wanna do… Except for the basement, you get no say over my domain.” Jethro stated with a grin as he waited for the much-expected squeal and arm full of Tony he was likely to get.

 

Not one to disappoint, Tony squealed excitedly as he launched off of the porch swing and flung himself into Jethro’s arms, legs wrapped tight around Jethro’s waist and their lips sealed together in a deep and passionate kiss that was probably illegal in every state and country known to man.  Neither man cared that they had an audience as they held onto each other “I love you.” Tony whispered once he finally pulled his lips away from Jethro’s.

 

Jethro held the side of Tony’s face “Love you too.” Jethro whispered as he kissed his husband one more time before letting Tony drop to his feet, both men turned to see a red-faced Katherine who was studiously staring at her phone “I uh… sorry about that… He… we…” Jethro stammered through trying to explain this away, his own cheeks and ears turning red as he hopped off the porch and headed for his pick-up truck.

 

Tony laughed as he wrapped his arms around his stomach “We don’t usually go full-out affectionate display like that… Anyhow – What do we have to do in order to get this beautiful home?” Tony asked as he and Katherine started down the porch stairs and then the walkway.

 

Katherine and Tony stopped at the front of Jethro’s truck “I’ll contact the owner of the house after I return to the office, tell them that you’re putting in at full-offer and paying cash… I’ll likely know something immediately from him and once I do, I’ll call you so we can set everything up.” Katherine said as she started down the driveway, “Oh and, congratulations both of you!  I’m sure this house will be wonderful for your growing family.” Katherine called over her shoulder as she got into her car.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony knew he had no reason to be nervous about the prospect of getting the house, but still, he sat on the couch with Kelly laying beside him as he nervously chewed on the corner of a pillow, his eyes locked onto the screen of his cell phone.  Jethro shook his head “Tony, stop eating the furniture, you’re not a goat for heaven’s sake!” Jethro admonished as he yanked the pillow lightly out of Tony’s mouth and put it back down on the couch.

 

Tony squeaked when the pillow was yank from his mouth, and Kelly answered with a pitiful whimper as she was roused from her nap “Damn it, Jethro…” Tony mumbled as he lifted Kelly up into his arms and began gently rocking her “She was overstimulated at Abby’s apartment and skipped her nap.” Tony explained as he tried getting Kelly to settle back down.

 

Jethro sighed as he slid onto the couch, positioning himself right behind Tony “I love Abby but I knew we should have let Ducky take her for this house hunting adventure… This is twice that Abby kept Kelly up from her nap.” Jethro growled as he hooked his chin over Tony’s shoulder and looked down at Kelly, raising one of his hands to gently comb through the baby fine black hairs adorning his daughter’s head.

 

The two men were lulled into a peaceful and quiet setting as Kelly started drifting back to sleep, only to be interrupted yet again as Tony’s phone came to life with the ringtone for an unknown number.  Kelly screamed loudly, flailing in Tony’s arms as she was once again woken up.  Jethro sighed as he climbed off the couch and took Kelly into his arms and down the hall to the nursery while Tony fumbled to answer the phone.  Tony’s face lit up like a Christmas tree as he listened to Katherine on the other end of the line “The owner was ready to get the property off his hands in short order, and when I said you’d be paying cash, he told me that he would drop the list price down to four hundred even.  Now, I know you said you wanted to give the man what he was asking for the house, but he was adamant that the cash was inconsequential to him, it was the memories that were all that mattered and he said that your family living there and growing there would make him a happy man, knowing that a small family like his when he and his wife first got married were moving in.  So, are you saying yes to the house?” Katherine asked; already knowing the answer as she heard Tony bouncing in his seat.

 

Tony took several deep breaths to calm himself down “Oh my god!  Yes, absolutely, one-hundred percent, yes!  What’s next?   When do we get to sign all the paperwork?!” Tony asked, his excitement threatening to bubble over any minute.

 

Katherine laughed softly, Tony’s enthusiasm was particularly contagious “The owner said that he would be back in DC within the next coming week, he was in Texas when I called him – his daughter in law just gave birth to his third grandchild and he didn’t want to miss out on another.  Anyhow, when he calls to set up the appointment I will let you know, and then you and Jethro will officially be homeowners.” Katherine said confidently.

 

Tony and Katherine talked for a few more minutes before Tony hung up and climbed off the couch.  Jethro smiled as Tony came into the nursery – he was rocking in the glider with Kelly nestled up against his chest, she had finally calmed back down and was peacefully sleeping in her daddies arms.  Tony sat down on the rocking ottoman and beamed brightly up at Jethro “So, Katherine said that the homeowner is in Texas at the moment, but within a week he’ll be back and then we will officially be homeowners ourselves.” Tony whispered, not wanting to chance waking Kelly up for the third time.

 

Jethro smiled as he held one hand out to Tony, which he immediately took, and then Jethro pulled him off the ottoman and into the space beside him; Tony snuggled in close, his head pillowed on Jethro’s shoulder.  Both men looked down at Kelly and smiled “So many things that house needs, but I’m glad that we’re getting it.  It’s the perfect little place for our family.” Jethro whispered as he wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist and splayed his hand wide on Tony’s stomach.

 

Tony looked down at the hand on his stomach, then back up at Jethro with a raised eyebrow “You know something that I don’t know, Jethro?” Tony asked quietly, setting his hand over Jethro’s and interlacing their fingers on his stomach.

 

Jethro shrugged “Not really… It’s just… Ever since my slip-up two weeks ago, you’ve been a little… Different.  Eating habits, sleeping habits; just reminds me a lot of when you were pregnant with Kelly… Although I wasn’t there for the very beginning, I know how you were when you finally came home.” Jethro said quietly, resting his head on top of Tony’s.

 

Tony’s head was spinning as he thought about what Jethro said – he hadn’t really felt any different lately, but then again, when he was pregnant with Kelly he hadn’t had any real symptoms until he was about two months, which was when he was forced to leave school and return to Virginia anyway.  “I think I’m gonna be sick.” Tony murmured before he got out of the rocking chair and out of the nursery.

 

Jethro sighed as he stood up and carefully laid Kelly into her crib, he wound up the little mobile on top and left the room.  Standing outside of the bathroom, he watched the dark shadow of his husband as he seemingly paced back in forth in front of the door “Tony…?” Jethro called quietly, tapping on the door with his knuckle.

 

Tony pulled the door open, wrapped his hand around Jethro’s wrist and pulled his husband into the bathroom, he closed the door again with a quiet snick and pointed at the pregnancy test sitting on the counter with a shaky hand.  Jethro sighed as he looked down at the stick – it hadn’t shown anything yet but was obviously used “Alright, so we wait… How long?” Jethro asked as he slid down the wall and stared across the small bathroom.

 

Tony sat down against the bathtub wall and wrung his hands together nervously “About three minutes.” Tony whispered, tears slowly riding down his cheeks as he looked up at the small test stick.

 

When the three minutes passed, Jethro and Tony stood up and looked at each other “Whatever that stick says, Tony… I just… It doesn’t matter, I love you and whatever comes our way we can handle it – We’ve proven time and time again that life will never get us down, no matter how hard it tries to drag.” Jethro said confidently as he pulled Tony into his chest and kissed his husband before they both turned to the pregnancy stick that would decide what their future held for them.

 

Tony let out a shaky breath, hot tears still riding down his cheeks as he stared at the little white stick ‘ _Pregnant_ ’ beaming up at him like it was some point of pride for the stick to tell them.  Jethro was just as shocked, his hand was shaking slightly as he tried rubbing up and down Tony’s back but he honestly wasn’t ready to actually find out that they would once again be parents, especially so soon after Kelly was born.

 

Jethro was even more shocked when he was immediately rushed out of the bathroom and the door slammed – quietly – in his face and he heard the lock snick in place.  Tony leaned against the door and let his head thump back lightly against it as he took several deep and shaky breathes “Oh god… oh god…” Tony whispered to himself as he felt his stomach start doing every acrobatic movement he could list off the top of his head.

 

Jethro sighed as he walked into the master bedroom and dropped down onto the mattress, expelling a heavy puff of air as he stared blankly at the closet doors.  Jethro jumped slightly when a warm hand connected with his shoulder, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times until Tony came into focus; he hadn’t even realized he fell asleep and had no clue what time it was “Time’sit?” Jethro asked as he slowly turned and sat up on the edge of the bed.

 

Tony bent down and set his hands on Jethro’s thighs “It’s almost midnight…” Tony whispered as he looked up at Jethro “I’m sorry about earlier, I shouldn’t have pushed you away like that… It’s just… This is a little bit much to deal with right now.  But, I know that we can deal with this; it’ll just take a bit to sink in and… I don’t know how we’ll do it, raising two infants, but I’m sure we’ll figure it out.” Tony said quietly, resting his forehead against Jethro’s knee.

 

Jethro sighed as he carded his fingers through Tony’s hair slowly, letting the soft strands caress and tickle his palm and fingers “Come on, you look exhausted.” Jethro said as he carefully pulled Tony up to his feet and then into bed; both men laid facing each other, hands resting on each other’s hips and Jethro’s thumb traced small circles around on the side of Tony’s stomach “We’ll find a way to deal with this pregnancy, just like we did with Kelly.” Jethro promised as he leaned in and kissed his husband lightly on the lips, Tony nodded as he curled up against Jethro and let out a small yawn; Jethro turned onto his back and immediately pulled Tony to lay half on top of him in their customary sleep positions.

 

* * *

 

 

The next week went by in a rather quick-blur for both men; Tony with preparing for the upcoming school year and Jethro working a case with his team that had sent him out of town for three days – Those three days alone were probably the hardest on Tony, although he was used to Jethro leaving for work on occasion, with the news of their new pregnancy and the new house weighing on Tony’s mind, everything was really oppressive and Tony spent every second he could outside of the apartment with Kelly.

 

When the realtor called to say that the homeowner – Frank Howard, they had later learned – had returned to the area, Tony dutifully went about getting the check for the four-hundred thousand and was impressed that all he had to do was fill out the amount he needed, why he needed it and sign the request form; it only took twenty minutes for the entire process before he was walking out of the bank with more money in his pocket than he had ever held in his entire twenty-one years of life.

 

Jethro and Tony were excited and nervous about becoming first time home buyers but Frank, who had started out just like them – Straight out of the Marine Corp and into a new civilian job, and a pregnant wife to boot – told the two young men that it was all worth it; that the blood sweat and tears that he put into not only the home but his family was absolutely worth it all in the end.  Tony, feeling overwhelmingly emotional cried as he hugged Frank as if the older man was an old-time friend, and Frank eagerly returned the gesture, his own grey-green eyes misty as the emotional young man held onto him for a little longer than necessary.

 

Jethro, on the other hand, was particularly curt with Frank, he knew that from just looking at the older man that he had been one of those Drill Sergeants that Jethro hated with a passion; and although both men were years separated from the Corps, he still felt his stomach rolling as Frank stood tall and proud, even in his seventy-three years of old age and was even shorter than Tony.  It was a bitter moment when Jethro shook Frank’s hand and Frank imparted unwelcomed advice on Jethro to keep his family safe and love them for all that they were worth because sometimes things happened that were not in his control.

 

When all of the paperwork was signed, I’s dotted and T’s crossed, Tony was the one who received the brand new key to their very first – and only – home.  Tony excitedly bounced in the car as Jethro drove them to the new house; stating that he wanted to get a real look at the place and make a list of all the repairs that were undoubtedly in their future.

 

What neither man expected when they pulled onto the street was a row of cars parked in the driveway and out front “What the hell?” Jethro exclaimed as he pulled into the space that was left in the driveway – some of the cars he recognized, but others he had no clue who they belonged to.

 

He and Tony got out of the car and were standing on the front porch when Abby flung the door open and wrapped her arms around both men’s necks as she hugged them fiercely “Welcome to your new home!” Abby said joyfully as she pulled the men into the house – still in the sad and run-down shape it had been when they saw it the first time.

 

Jethro gasped when he saw his father, holding a peacefully sleeping Kelly to his chest, standing in the living room; “Dad… How on earth?” Jethro asked as he walked over to his father and hugged him, placing a gentle kiss on the back of Kelly’s head in the process.

 

Jackson laughed softly “My dear Abigail called me last week when you boys were in the process of house hunting, and I told her that when she knew for certain you boys had found the perfect home that I was immediately called; I wanted to welcome you into the world of homeownership… But, by the looks of things, we’ll be doing much more than welcoming you into it but helping you build into it.” Jackson said as he looked around the living room, kitchen, and dining room.

 

Jethro nodded as he looked around the house – Mike Franks, Rick Balboa, Abby, Tim, some of his old Marine Corps buddies that he had managed to stay in contact with, and several of Tony’s friends from college were all littered around the main floor with eager smiles on their faces.  Abby bounded over to Jethro and smiled brightly up at him “Everyone here has offered to, in some way, pitch in to help with demolition and renovations.  Tony, Kelly, and I will be in charge of shopping while all of you burly men are in charge of getting rid of whatever it is you need to get rid of.  I expect that you will give me a list of all the supplies I need in order to refinish your home?” Abby asked expectantly as she continued beaming a bright smile up at Jethro.

 

Jethro sighed but nodded his head “Yeah, sure Abs… Let me just walk through the house and see what all needs to be done.” Jethro said, then quickly grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him up the creaky stairs that would lead them upstairs; he turned into the master bedroom and shut the door “Jesus Christ.” Jethro breathed as he leaned against the door.

 

Tony laughed softly as he set his hands on Jethro’s shoulders and began gently rubbing up and down the tightly coiled muscles “We can’t stay up here forever and hide.  Abby will be expecting a full report within probably ten minutes – Even though it’ll take us longer than that to even go through the entire house.” Tony said quietly.

 

Jethro nodded as he turned around and kissed Tony soundly on the lips; he then pulled out his little black notepad and together they walked around the master bedroom and attached bath “I know you’re probably going to want to replace the tub – Something larger, jacuzzi?” Jethro asked, glancing over at Tony who nodded affirmatively.  Jethro jotted that down and took measurements as well, he also measured out the new glass-encased shower he wanted to install and new double vanity that he would later build; they both decided that a new, larger, closet was also in order because of the number of clothes that they both shared.

 

The hardwood floors, although original and in relatively great shape, Jethro still wanted to sand down and restain with a deep cherry color, so that was added to their quickly growing list – New drywall for a few spots around the fireplace and a fresh coat of paint, although neither knew what colors they would want until looking at paint samples.  Jethro and Tony went through each room upstairs and found that each of the three smaller bedrooms were all in great shape as well and not many places would need repair.

 

When Jethro and Tony went downstairs, eager eyes watched on as the duo assessed and took note of everything that needed to be done down there – Tony was adamant that the fireplace was absolutely perfect the way it was it just needed to be restained and epoxied and it would be just how he dreamed it to be.   All new appliances were added to the ever-growing list as were new cabinets, a center island and large sink that would overlook the sprawling backyard; when Jethro and Tony disappeared down into the basement, things started getting a little heated.

 

“I really think that you should finish the basement – it can still be _your_ domain, but it needs to be brighter!  Right now it looks like a freaking dungeon and it’s so _dark!_ ” Tony stated, hands on his hips as he glared at his husband.

 

Jethro sighed through his nose “And when I’m working?  All the sawdust and stuff that’ll collect on the walls and ceiling?  Who’s gonna clean that?  Because it sure as shit ain’t gonna be me.” Jethro growled as he slapped his notebook closed after he’d made sure to write down measurements for the new half-bath he wanted to install down there.

 

Tony threw up his hands “I’ll clean it, damn it!  I clean everything else, so why the fuck not?!” Tony retorted, his voice rising as he took a single step closer to Jethro, his eyes blazing with barely controlled anger.

 

Jethro placed his hand against Tony’s chest to stop his advancing “Tony… Listen to me, would you?” Jethro asked, almost pleadingly as he looked down into his husband’s eyes.

 

Tony huffed out a breath in annoyance but nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest once he took a step back.  Jethro ran a hand through his hair “Putting walls up in here would be bad for a number of reasons – one of them being that the sawdust _will_ stick and it’ll make this place unbearable to even breathe.  I’ll add in new windows that surround the top of the basement, add in new lighting, and maybe, _just maybe_ on the other end of the basement I’ll add walls – I’ll need to frame in the bathroom and stuff, but if I put in drywall on the other end, you can put a couch and some other furniture down here so that we can escape our children when necessary, because I ain’t letting any tiny feet down here until they’re at _least_ five.” Jethro said with a grin as he lifted one hand to Tony’s neck and set the other on Tony’s abdomen.

 

Tony nodded and let out a shaky breath as he burrowed himself tightly against Jethro’s chest and started sobbing for unknown reasons, his fingers clutching tightly to Jethro’s hips.  Jethro, confused by the sudden change in his husband’s mood, just held on and gently rocked Tony; he chalked it up to the overwhelming day they had had so far and Tony’s changing hormones from the pregnancy.  Tony let out a few stuttered breaths before he pulled away from Jethro and wiped his cheeks with the sleeve of his shirt “Sorry…” Tony muttered before he turned and headed up the stairs.

 

Jethro remained confused as he followed Tony upstairs, he wanted to ask but knew better at this point – Whenever Tony would randomly start sobbing when he was pregnant with Kelly, it could have been over the simplest of things and Tony hated admitting to _why_ he was sobbing; Jethro accepted it and just moved on, although each time it hurt to hold him and try and comfort his husband when he truly had no reason why he needed the comfort at all in the first place.

 

Jethro ripped several pages from his notebook and handed them over to Abby; he glanced around the house and found that Tony was nowhere to be seen “He said he would be outside – Took Kelly with him.” Abby said quietly, noticing the worried look on her best friends face, she wanted to ask more but before she had a chance Jethro was out of the house.

 

Jethro sighed as he sat on the porch, head hung low – Tony had taken off and was likely already halfway to the highway by now.  Jackson stepped out a few seconds later and sat beside his son “Something botherin’ you, boy?” Jackson asked as he set his hand on Jethro’s shoulder.

 

Jethro shrugged as he rubbed the side of his head, effectively messing up his perfectly maintained marine haircut “Tony and I got into a half-fight about wanting to put walls up in the basement… He’s uh… He’s been a little…” Jethro waved his hand aimlessly as he stared blankly across the front yard.

 

Jackson chuckled “Moody?  Emotional?  Cranky?  Pregnant?” Jackson listed off, carefully watching as his son’s head shot up and turned towards him so fast there was bound to be whiplash; Jethro opened his mouth to ask but Jackson held up his hand “I know because I’ve watched that boy from the minute you brought him home to me when he was eighteen to just now that his behavior was not normal – Add on to the fact that I’m also a father, who watched his wife go through nine months of pregnancy emotions and watched Tony go through his own; it really was a simple deduction…” Jackson said quietly; not wanting anyone else to hear the conversation that was taking place between the two of them.

 

Jethro sighed and lowered his head again “I slipped up, once!  And now he’s… he’s pregnant again… I…” Jethro rubbed his head vigorously and growled in frustration “Now he’s mad at me, or something, and I can’t even get home to him!” Jethro practically shouted as he jumped up and started pacing in tight circles on the concrete pathway in front of the steps.

 

Jackson shook his head slowly “Leroy, boy, didn’t the doctor tell you that you should have protected sex after childbirth because of the risk that getting pregnant again is very likely?” Jackson asked as he stood up and walked with his son down the path towards the cars.

 

Jethro shrugged “I don’t know… I don’t really remember all the things that the doc said – I was just happy that Tony was okay and that our daughter was too… Everything else that happened after the surgery was just white noise.” Jethro said as he leaned against his father’s old Ford truck.

 

Jackson sighed as he pulled the keys of his truck out of his pocket and slapped them into Jethro’s hand, folding his fingers over the cool metal and letting the ridges of keys bite into his son’s fingers “You go home and you talk to your husband.  Corner him, tie him down if you have to, but you _talk_ to him and you figure out what the hell is going on in that head of his.  I will take over here and make sure that whatever needs to be done today is done, and then we will start fresh in the morning.  Do I make myself clear?” Jackson asked firmly, leveling his blue-eyed glare on his son with years of practiced experience backing up the determined glare in his eyes.

 

Jethro nodded and swallowed “Crystal, sir.” Jethro whispered as he pulled away from his father and got into the cab of the truck.  Jethro took a few minutes to take a few deep breaths and then turned the engine of his dad’s truck over and pulled out of the parallel parking space that the truck was in – he suspected Jackson had gotten there before everyone else, but they just parked around him and made things a little more tight than Jethro would have wanted to pull out of the spot but he still managed.

 

* * *

 

 

The entire drive home was spent thinking about Tony’s reaction from going to seemingly pissed off about the hanging of drywall in the basement or not, to the utter devastation of sobbing that Tony had let out afterward.  He was still confused and really, he hated being confused, especially when it came to Tony – someone who he _knew_ inside and out; every little nuance and quirk that Tony had, Jethro knew about it and it angered him that he couldn’t ferret out that small little detail that switched Tony’s over-driven pregnancy hormones from one position to the next.

 

Jethro let out a sigh of relief when he saw Tony’s car in his designated parking space and he quickly parked his dad’s truck next to it – he couldn’t be bothered to wait for the elevator, so at a dead sprint, he ran across the path that would lead him to his complex and took the stairs up two at a time until he was on the fourth floor.  Taking several deep breaths, Jethro pushed into the apartment and found Tony laying on the couch, curled up and blankly watching the TV screen.

 

Jethro pulled off his T-Shirt and dropped the keys, his wallet and shirt on the table, he then slipped off his sneakers and padded quietly over to the couch; he slid over the back of it and dropped down right behind Tony and wrapped his arm around his husband’s stomach “Whatever I did that upset you, I really am sorry.” Jethro whispered against the back of Tony’s neck.

 

Tony turned over in Jethro’s arm and snuggled in close, his arm pillowing on Jethro’s other arm as his husband stretched it out “Nothing to apologize for.  I just… I kind of got freaked out – I mean, we _just_ bought a house; I’m pregnant… It’s… It’s overwhelming, Jet, and I keep letting it take me under instead of fighting it like I usually do…” Tony whispered as he snuggled closer to Jethro, setting his hand against the taut muscles of Jethro’s well defined and almost six-pack.

 

Jethro sighed as he kissed Tony’s forehead and closed his eyes “Just gotta take it a day at a time, T.  We’ll get back on an even keel soon enough and everything will work out just like we’ve planned for it too.” Jethro said quietly but adamantly as he turned over onto his back and pulled Tony on top of him.

 

Tony tugged the blanket off the back of the couch and cocooned himself in the warmth of it before snuggling in close to Jethro’s chest and closing his eyes – It always amazed Jethro, that no matter how hot it might have been outside, that Tony would be absolutely freezing, and it was _definitely_ more pronounced during his pregnancy with Kelly and looked to be the same with this pregnancy as well.  Jethro rested one hand on Tony’s hip and the other he gently carded through Tony’s hair until his husband was peacefully sleeping against him; when Tony was out, Jethro sighed and let his own eyes fall closed and let the call of sleep pull him under.

* * *

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been posted hours ago, but me and my advisor had to do a lot of discussing on this chapter...
> 
> This chapter touches on a very sensitive subject - I won't divulge the details as I do not want to spoil anything, but if you read some comments I have received, you'll likely know where I am headed with this.
> 
> There is also violence and a character death that could not be avoided no matter how hard I tried.
> 
> If any of this upsets you (especially the beginning of the chapter) I do sincerely apologize!

* * *

For the next two months, Jethro and Tony practically ignored the elephant in the room – the pregnancy – as the duo, alongside everyone that had been brought in to help with demolition and renovation of Jethro and Tony’s new home.  Jackson and Ducky had taken responsibility for keeping four-month-old Kelly entertained and cared for while everyone else pitched in with the house.  Abby and Tony were more often than not absent from the house as they shopped for all of the appliances and furniture that Tony and Jethro would need to fill the house up – Tony knew better than to buy anything that Jethro would prefer to build, such as the bookshelves and entertainment center, desks or nightstands were also put on hold.

 

Abby had, several times over the past two months, tried asking Tony about his ever-present and expanding waistline, but he refused to answer her questions and valiantly deflected by diverting her attention to whatever he happened to pick up; even if it weren’t something he wanted to purchase, he still used it as a well-needed distraction.

 

Tony and Jethro had spent an entire weekend talking about and looking over stain colors, paint colors.  Which eventually led to arguing over the colors about at least the wall colors – Tony knew that Jethro had an excellent eye for wood, so he wouldn’t push that issue, not as hard as he would the walls, which Jethro knew Tony had an eye for design but was stubborn and wasn’t about to live in a dark blue bedroom.  The arguing then led to hours of passionate lovemaking that had both Tony and Jethro apologizing and had both men agreeing on a compromise of a color between the light blue Jethro wanted and the dark blue Tony wanted.

 

Now though, Tony and Jethro could no longer avoid the pregnancy that had been weighing Tony down, both literally and figuratively, as they sat in the doctor’s office waiting room.  Gone was the nervousness of Tony’s first pregnancy, after having built up a good rapport with Pearson and knowing that he wouldn’t need to have any blood drawn this time around was Tony’s saving grace.

 

Jethro smiled as he set his hand on Tony’s stomach and lightly rubbed his thumb around in soothing circles against the popped out belly “You excited about today?” Jethro asked as he leaned over, laying his head down on Tony’s shoulder and looked down at the small curve of Tony’s stomach.

 

Tony nodded and set his hand on the curve of his stomach, rubbing lightly along the tautly pulled flesh as he laid his head on the top of Jethro’s head “Yeah, actually.  I mean, I’m a little nervous but that’s to be expected… But I’m ready to find out how our new little one is doing.” Tony said quietly.

 

There was another couple – two young males, around the same age as Tony and Jethro – who had been looking at Tony curiously.  The younger of the two stood up, he was quite pregnant at about six months, Tony surmised “Hi… I… I couldn’t help but notice that… that you were saying that this is your second?” he asked, stammering through his words as he carefully lowered himself down into the chair beside Tony.

 

Tony lifted his head and smiled at the young man “Yes, this is my second.” Tony confirmed as he turned slightly, leaning back against Jethro’s chest as he looked at the younger man “This is Jethro, and I’m Tony.” Tony introduced himself and his husband, holding his hand out to the guy.

 

Reaching forward, the younger man shook Tony’s hand lightly “Jimmy.  That’s my partner, Mark.” Jimmy said, hitching his thumb backward at the light-skinned man who was reading through a dated ‘Mommy and Me’ magazine, although his eyes flicked up and he nodded at Jethro and Tony when his name was spoken.  “I uh… I’m about six months pregnant with my first… and I’m really nervous about everything.” Jimmy said quietly, rubbing the top of his rounded belly.

 

Tony laughed softly “Mmm, I remember well the jittery nervousness of first-time pregnancy but believe me, Jimmy, at the end of the nine months and after all the labor… It is so worth it.  You’ll have a beautiful little girl or boy who will love you unconditionally and who you will love unconditionally in return.” Tony said softly, his voice going a bit dreamy as he thought about Kelly and the love that she had for both of her daddies.

 

Jimmy nodded as he slowly stood up, rubbing at his lower back and grimacing; before he had a chance to say anything else, a nursing receptionist was calling both couples into the back half of the office.  Tony and Jethro smiled at each other before they stood up and walked straight down the hall, hooked a left and stepped into Doctor Pearson’s assigned examination room.  Tony hopped up onto the exam table, laid back and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his shirt up to just underneath his breastbone while Jethro pulled over the chair, sat down and set his hand in Tony’s hand and smiled at his husband “We’re gettin’ to be old pro’s at this.” Jethro said teasingly as he leaned over and kissed Tony lightly on the lips.

 

Tony sighed as he laid back and relaxed against the exam table, at least the best that he could on the short table.  Doctor Pearson came in a few minutes later and laughed softly “Thanks for getting yourself ready for me and Mandy.  Makes our jobs so much easier.” Pearson said as she walked over to the other side of the exam table where Jethro wasn’t and set her warm hands down against Tony’s stomach, gently palpating around his stomach.

 

Pearson frowned slightly as she pressed into Tony’s stomach just underneath his belly button “Is something wrong?” Tony asked, the concern rising in his voice as he pushed up on his elbows to look at his stomach and then up at the doctor.

 

Pearson shook her head slowly “Have you been feeling any cramping or had any unusual bleeding?” Pearson asked, avoiding Tony’s question as she pulled the ultrasound machine over and sat on the wheeled chair while she powered up the machine.

 

Tony shrugged “Maybe a little cramping, no bleeding though – I just thought that with all the shopping that I’ve been doing for the new house was taking its toll.” Tony said quietly as he bit down on his bottom lip tightly to keep it from trembling.

 

The room became tense when Pearson began gently moving the transducer around Tony’s abdomen; Tony and Jethro just stared at each other, unable to face what they feared Pearson would be telling them eventually.  When Pearson pulled the transducer off Tony’s stomach and gently cleaned him up, she sat down and sighed.  Jethro and Tony both looked at her with resignation clear as day in their eyes.

 

Pearson sets her hand on Tony’s knee lightly, knowing that physical contact would likely be unwanted after sharing the news “I’m so sorry Tony, Jethro… There was no fetal activity or heartbeat that I could detect.  There is no clear indication as to why you miscarried, but it has happened – If you want, I can draw some blood and see if there have been any changes, but I’m fairly certain that this was just… One of those unexplainable things that happen sometimes during pregnancy.” Pearson said quietly, not at all surprised when Tony pulled his leg away from her hand, although he did it at a polite rate and not jerk away like she had experienced from previous patients.

 

“You’ll need to have a D&C to remove the fetus…” Jethro and Tony both tuned Pearson out as she spoke about the procedure, their devastated eyes locked together as the words of the miscarriage sunk in and hit them both like a bag of metal baseball bats.  “You’ll have to abstain from sex for, I would recommend, a couple of months… But, emotionally it may take more time for you to be ready – Just go at your own pace and do what you feel is right.” Pearson said, having noticed that her patients weren’t particularly paying her much attention, but when she noticed that they were somewhat listening to her she added the last bit of her instructions.

 

Pearson stood up quietly “I’ll give you two a few minutes, but it’s paramount that we get the procedure done with, sooner rather than later.” Pearson said quietly as she walked out of the exam room, leaving her patient and husband to grieve for a few moments.

 

Tony cleared his throat several times, even opened his mouth to speak – Jethro has also done the same thing, but the two men seemingly had nothing to say.  They stared at each other, the devastation and utter loss written plainly on their faces, but neither man had tears, sure they were in their eyes but for reasons unknown they did not fall, just hovered in their eyelids as they tried wrapping their minds around the fact that they had lost their child.

 

When Pearson returned with her PRN, Mandy, in tow it was to see that Jethro and Tony hadn’t moved an inch – she expected this though, and carefully approached the two men “Tony, are you ready?” Pearson asked softly, crouching slightly so she could try and get eye contact with Tony, but his eyes remained blank as he stared at Jethro, hardly even blinking.

 

Tony nodded stiffly “Can… Can Jethro stay?” Tony whispered, his voice was raw and filled with the tears that he wouldn’t allow to fall from his eyes.

 

Pearson nodded as she set a hand on Tony’s shoulder lightly “Of course he can.” Pearson said quietly as she helped Tony lay back down and set his legs into the stirrups that Mandy had pulled out.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony laid down on the couch, curled up in the fetal position with a heating pad on his stomach and back as he closed his eyes and let out a heavy and shuddery breath; the tears he had been holding back for hours now finally falling and sliding down the side of his face and over the bridge of his nose slowly.

 

Jethro sighed as he bundled Kelly up into a lightweight jacket and packed up her diaper bag “I’ll be back in a few seconds.” Jethro said quietly, gently carding his fingers through his husband’s hair before moving back over to Kelly and lifting his daughter up into his arms.

 

Jethro pulled the apartment door closed quietly and sighed as he started down the hallway to the elevator.  Once Jethro got down to floor level, Jackson was standing there, an umbrella hooked over his arm and a frown on his face “How is he doing?” Jackson asked – he was the only one who knew about the pregnancy, and the unfortunate outcome of the miscarriage.

 

Jethro shook his head as he settled Kelly into Jackson’s arms and placed the diaper bag in his hand “He’s not good.  He’s just finally started letting the loss sink in, so I don’t want to be away from him for too long.” Jethro said as he started backing up towards the elevator again, making sure that Kelly was secure in her grandfather’s arms.

 

Jackson reached out and grabbed Jethro’s forearm lightly “Leroy, how are you doing son?  This must be equally hard on you…” Jackson asked in concern, stepping towards his son once again so that their conversation was kept to quiet tones.

 

Jethro nodded and crossed his arms over his chest defensively “Yeah dad, it is.  My husband and I just lost our kid… Someone who, despite not even meeting, we loved and were ready to meet… Despite Tony only being two months pregnant… We were _ready_ to bring the kid into the world, introduce him to the family… his big sister!” Jethro shouted, tears of anger and sadness riding down his cheeks unchecked.

 

Jackson pulled his son tight to his chest, shushing his boy and rubbing up and down his back soothingly “Shhh, shhh. Come now… Let's get you back upstairs.  I will stay with all of you but stay out of your way and just care for Kelly as intended.” Jackson said as he guided Jethro back onto the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor.

 

Jackson ushered Jethro into the apartment and down the hall to the bedroom “Strip down to your boxers and get into bed.  I’ll get Tony in here within a few minutes, I just have to put Kelly down.” Jackson said quietly as he pushed his son into the bedroom and then continued on to the nursery – Jackson made quick work of pulling Kelly’s jacket off and dropping the diaper bag on the floor before settling Kelly into the crib.

 

Jackson went back out into the living room and looked down at Tony, he looked to be asleep but there were tears still riding down his face.  Jackson carefully shook Tony’s shoulder “Anthony, come on son.  Let’s get you into bed.” Jackson said as Tony started stirring, he got a brief nod for his efforts and then helped his son-in-law up into a seated position and then off the couch; Jackson grabbed the heating pad and then guided Tony down the hall and into the bedroom where Jethro was.

 

Jethro glanced over at his dad and Tony as the duo entered the bedroom, he had pulled the blankets back to the foot of the bed and stripped down as instructed and was now waiting on his side of the bed for Tony to be brought in.  Jackson smiled sadly as he carefully helped Tony into the bed and then laid him back onto the mattress lightly; Jackson plugged in the heating pad once Tony was situated on his side and then carefully laid the pad back down on Tony’s lower regions as he saw it on the couch.  “If either of you needs anything, just call – I will be around the apartment for the next couple of days,” Jackson said quietly as he pulled the blankets up and around both of his boys, making sure that they were securely tucked in before turning to leave the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

 

Jethro blinked the tears in his eyes away and sighed as he scooted closer to Tony, sliding his arm underneath Tony’s neck and setting his other hand on Tony’s very warm hip.  The words of comfort that Jethro normally used to get Tony to smile seemed to be so monumentally wrong at this point, so he just settled on a gentle kiss to the tip of Tony’s nose as he snuggled in close and held Tony loosely in his arms.

 

Tony slid his hand up Jethro’s chest and curled his fingers in the light smattering of black chest hairs “I… I’m going to be okay, you know?” Tony whispered, his voice was still so raw and filled with an immense sadness that was almost literally shattering Jethro’s heart.

 

Jethro nodded slightly “With time, yeah… I know.  We both will be.” Jethro whispered as he gently rubbed his thumb in circles across Tony’s hip “It’s just… right now… It’s just hitting and… fuck!” Jethro let out a choked off sob as he buried his head against Tony’s, closing his eyes as hot tears surfaced and started falling off his eyelashes and down his cheeks.

 

Tony’s heart, already broken, continued breaking further as he scooted impossibly close to Jethro and held his shaking body; he could no longer deny the tears, not when Jethro – someone who was normally strong enough to take on the most devastating of disasters and could ignore the pain – was reduced to a sobbing mess.  Tony curled into Jethro’s body and held him tight as both men starting shaking with uncontrollable sobs; they were quiet by most people’s standard but nonetheless, the pain and enormity of their loss had finally started crashing down on top of them.

 

Jackson stood outside of his two boy’s bedroom, a deep frown on his face and a heaviness in his heart as he listened to their mostly silent sobs; he knew from experience what it was like to lose an unborn child, he had never told Jethro about his mother having a few miscarriages before he was born, maybe with this new development he would have to change that and let the two know that he knew exactly what he was feeling.  Jackson sighed as he walked into the guest bedroom and grabbed his cell phone and slipped on a pair of reading glasses, thumbing through the contacts he found Abby’s phone number and pressed the call button.

 

Abby yawned as she answered her phone “Hey Jack, what’s wrong?  Why are you calling so late?” Abby asked, her tone quiet but she soundly mostly alert after being woken up.

 

Jackson sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, “I probably shouldn’t be saying a word to you, but I’m sure that you already knew what was going on even if they didn’t tell you… Anthony he uh… He has lost the baby today… It’ll be a few days before he heals physically, and even longer mentally – I just… Needed to let you know that neither of us will be present to help with the remodel of their house for a little while at least.” Jackson said quietly, trying his damnedest to keep the tears that had been building since that afternoon at bay.

 

Abby let out a small and pained gasp “Oh god!  That’s absolutely terrible… Is there anything that I can do?  I mean, I’ll definitely keep working with everyone at the house, but is there anything _else_ I can do to help them specifically?” Abby asked, the tears evident in her voice over the tiny phone speaker.

 

Jackson shook his head even though he knew Abby wouldn’t be able to see it “No Abigail, unfortunately, this is just one thing nobody can help with; not unless they’ve been through it before.  Right now what the two of them need is some time alone to grieve and process, and then we will go from there; just keep everyone busy with the project, and hopefully by the time that the two of them are ready to rejoin the real world… Maybe it’ll be done or close to completion.” Jackson said quietly, said his goodbyes with Abby and hung up the phone – he would, no doubt, have to call a few more people and likely call Ducky but right now he just needed to rest and let the information process for himself as well.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Jackson had prepared a light breakfast; as he was flipping the last pancake off the griddle, he heard twin feet shuffling out of the bedroom and down the hall; there was a small spat about who would use the toilet first while the other brushed their teeth but that was the only words spoken so far. 

 

When Tony and Jethro emerged from the bathroom and into the kitchen, they looked like they barely had any sleep; their eyes were bloodshot red, hair so badly tangled and sticking up in such odd angles, clothes rumpled and wrinkled, “I’ve made breakfast, I know you two probably won’t eat much, but at least try and eat something.  It would make your old man a little happy.” Jackson said as he set the plate of pancakes on the table and then proceeded to pour both men glasses of orange juice.

 

Tony and Jethro sat down next to each other, practically gravitating and leaning against each other as they plopped a single pancake down onto one plate and cut it into small bite-sized squares; Tony coated the pancakes with maple syrup while Jethro plopped several fruits into a bowl and set it between them as well.  Tony sighed as he plopped a few grapes into his mouth, Jethro gummed at a few pancakes but neither ate with the enthusiasm or vigor that was normal for them.

 

Jackson sat down with the carafe of coffee he had made early that morning, he wasn’t up for eating much either but set about having more food on his plate than his two boys.  Warring with himself to bring up the topic of discussion, Jackson looked at the pale features of the two men sitting across from him and decided that keeping quiet for now was likely a better route. 

 

When breakfast was finished, Tony automatically started collecting the plates “Son, you don’t have to wash the dishes, I can do it…” Jackson offered as he collected his own plate.

 

Tony shook his head as he grabbed Jackson’s plate “Please… just… I need something… normal for… a little while.” Tony whispered, his voice was hoarse and barely audible.  Jackson relented easily enough and allowed Tony to do the dishes, knowing that if the younger man needed this, he would give it to him without reservation.

 

Jethro stood up slowly, brushing a hand through his unruly hair “Gonna go check on Kelly.” He muttered, and even his voice was hoarse and so low that Jackson strained to hear the words.  Jethro shuffled out of the room before Jackson even had a chance to offer his help.

 

Jethro quietly moved into Kelly’s room and smiled sadly down at his little girl “Hey princess, how’s daddy’s girl?” Jethro asked as he lifted Kelly up and cradled her against his chest.  Kelly smiled toothlessly up at Jethro and snuggled in close, her mouth gumming hungrily.  Jethro chuckled as he pried open the mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle, he set it in the warmer and waited for it to beep before pulling it out and setting the nipple to Kelly’s lips. 

 

Kelly slowly sucked on the bottle and blinked lazily up at her daddy, she could see the sadness in her daddies eyes and that made her feel sad too.  Kelly latched onto Jethro’s finger when he put it close enough and refused to let go as she squirmed into a more comfortable position and continued staring up at him “Daddy is gonna be alright, I promise you.” Jethro whispered as he kissed her forehead lightly.

 

Jethro sat down in the gliding chair after Kelly had finished her bottle and slowly began moving it as he hummed quietly.  Tony came into the room a few seconds later and was immediately curled up at Jethro’s side on the small gliding chair.  Jethro wrapped his free arm around Tony’s shoulder and kept another securely around Kelly “We’re going to be alright…” Jethro whispered as he kissed the top of Tony’s head.

 

Tony nodded against Jethro’s chest and slid his arm around his stomach “Yeah, I know… Just gonna take some time.” Tony whispered as he kissed his husband’s chest lightly and closed his eyes.

 

Jethro continued to slowly rock the chair as he hummed, Jackson appeared in the doorway and smiled at his son’s small family; at that moment he knew that no matter what, the trio would be okay.  They would figure everything out and then they would pick themselves up again and, hopefully, wait a while before they tried for another baby.  He knew though, that sometimes the unexpected happened and there would be no changing that, but with these two men, they took every change in stride and came out stronger at the end of it all.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the course of the week, Jackson saw a lot of improvement in his two boy’s; they were starting to eat more, and even laughing at the silliest of things that either Kelly would do, or at the television if they were there.  Jackson knew that he had made the right call in not telling them about Jethro’s mother having conception issues, they didn’t seem to need that sort of information; just the love that they had for each other and everyone around them was enough to help pull the darkest of clouds away from their heads.

 

Jethro came down the hallway after putting Kelly down for her nap, his smile growing as he gently tackled Tony to the couch and kissed him “I love you.” Jethro whispered as he kissed Tony softly all over his face.

 

Tony laughed as he grabbed Jethro’s cheeks and pulled his face away from his own “What has gotten you into such a playful mood?” Tony asked softly, brushing his thumbs over his husband’s cheeks lightly.

 

Jethro shrugged as he snuggled up against Tony and pressed their noses together “I don’t know, just felt like kissing you.” Jethro whispered as he continued peppering small kisses on Tony’s lips.

 

There was a knock at the door that had both men pulling away, but Jackson shook his head and waved them both down “You two stay just as you are.  I will answer that.” Jackson said as he went to the door and swung it open; everything was silent after that as Jackson stared at the unwanted visitor on the other side of the threshold “What the hell are you doing here?” Jackson growled, his blue eyes narrowing.

 

Jethro climbed over Tony and kissed him “Stay.” Jethro whispered as he started towards the front door where his father was.  Stopping cold in his tracks as the blood in his veins turned to ice, he glared at Anthony DiNozzo Senior with the same narrowed blue eyes and a deadly look.

 

Senior cleared his throat “I’ve come to see my son.  I must speak with him immediately; it is of utmost importance.” Senior said diplomatically, a shark-like grin on his face and an evil gleam in his eyes as he looked at the two Gibbs men.

 

Jethro growled deeply in his throat, ready to charge forward; Jackson set a hand on his son’s chest “Go back inside, Leroy.” Jackson ordered through clenched teeth, glaring at his son and daring him to defy a direct order from him.

 

Jethro huffed but did nothing to move “I won’t let him hurt Tony… We’ve been through enough this week that we don’t need this sorry piece of trash at our doorstep to make matters worse!” Jethro stated, balling his fists tightly against his sides.

 

Senior rolled his eyes “If you’ll just get my son, we will talk while you two fight…” Senior said, rolling his hand slowly as if that would move the two men into getting over their little spat and bring forth his son.

 

Tony slowly shuffled into the foyer “Why the hell do you need to talk to me?” Tony asked, leaning heavily against the doorframe, his arms wrapped lightly around his stomach, which still hurt; although Tony thought it was just a mental thing rather than a physical thing.

 

Senior smiled that same toothy shark-like grin when Tony came into view “Son!  Dear lord, you look like you’ve been through the ringer.” Senior said, cutting a glance in Jethro and Jackson’s direction before taking a step into the apartment and towards his son.

 

Tony visibly flinched and took a step back, holding his hand up to stop his father from advancing any further “Why are you here?” Tony asked again, his voice picking up with confidence as he stared at his father, erasing his face from any emotion he felt at the moment.

 

Senior chuckled “Junior, please… Can’t a father visit his son?  His only child?” Senior asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at his son who was acting more like the petulant child that he loathed.

 

Tony laughed humorlessly and shook his head “I don’t know if you’ve noticed this or not, but you haven’t been a father to me in well over twenty years and I stopped being your only child, your son, when you disowned me and sent me off to boarding school after boarding school.” Tony stated as he rolled his eyes and stood up a bit straighter “Now, either tell me _why_ you are _really_ here or I’ll let Jethro and Jackson here deal with you as they see fit… and I guarantee you will not enjoy their type of corporal punishment.” Tony stated, setting his hand on the doorframe to keep himself upright; his head was absolutely spinning at this point and felt like he was going to be pass out any second now.

 

Senior visibly deflated at his son’s behavior “You have something that rightfully belongs to me, and I am here to request that it is given over without argument.” Senior stated defiantly, glaring at his son as he built himself up; although it did nothing to add to his faux intimidation, he was the shortest man in the room.

 

Tony stared wide-eyed and in disbelief at his father “You’re serious right now?  Of course you are… I don’t have anything that belongs to you, _dad_.  I have never been able to give you anything and I can give you _nothing_ now!” Tony stated and shook his head.

 

Senior went red in the face with anger as he surged forward, his hand immediately wrapping around Tony’s throat “You give that money over boy, or you will regret the day you were born!” Senior snarled as he thrust Tony’s almost lifeless body up against the wall.

 

Jethro and Jackson both moved forward, Jethro grabbing Senior and tossing him off Tony, and Jackson grabbing Tony when his form fell from the wall and into a heap on the floor. “Is he okay?” Jethro demanded as he backed Senior into a wall, keeping a strong grip on the older man’s shoulder as he glanced over at his husband and father.

 

Jackson nodded “He’s alright… Just a little stunned right now.” Jackson said tensely as he helped Tony up to his feet slowly and guided him back into the living room after making sure to shut and lock the front door.

 

Jethro growled as he turned back to Senior, an absolutely deadly look in his eyes and a scowl on his face “You’ve fucked with him for the last time, DiNozzo.” Jethro snarled before he pulled his fist back and powered it forward, knocking Senior square in the face.

 

Senior crumpled to the floor in a lifeless heap and Jethro smirked in satisfaction before he walked to the bedroom calmly and grabbed his handcuffs.  Returning to Senior, Jethro crouched down and snapped the cuffs around Senior’s wrists painfully tight behind his back and then stood up as he went into the living room and sat in front of Tony.

 

Tony blinked up at Jethro and frowned slightly, he reached up and set his hand on Jethro’s cheek and looked into his husband’s eyes, a silent conversation ensuing between the two.  Jethro sighed as he grabbed Tony’s hands and held them in front of his chest “It has to be done, Tony.  I cannot… I just _cannot_ let him continue hurting you like this.” Jethro said hoarsely, reaching his other hand up and gently stroking the red finger impressions on Tony’s throat that would eventually turn into purple bruises.

 

Tony nodded in understanding as he leaned forward and kissed Jethro to within an inch of his life, both men now breathing heavily as they pulled away “I love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.  You protect our family.” Tony told him with an air of confidence in his words as he stared at his husband with every ounce of love and adoration he had for Jethro.

 

Jethro smiled sadly as he kissed Tony on the lips one more time “I love you too, Anthony Dominic Gibbs.” Jethro whispered as he stood up and gently carded his fingers through Tony’s hair before he turned back to Senior who was starting to come back around.

 

Jethro hovered over Senior for a few seconds before he hauled the heavier and woozy man up to his feet and shoved him towards the door, not caring at all when Senior stumbled and fell into the door.  Jethro grabbed Senior at the back of the neck as he unlocked the door, opened it and shoved Senior out of the apartment and into the hallway.

 

* * *

 

 

Jethro breathed slowly through his nose and let it out through his mouth as he sat in the driver’s seat of his truck, ignoring his irritating passenger – Senior hadn’t stopped talking since they got into the car, complaining that the cuffs were too tight, biting into his wrists and that his shoulders were hurting.

 

Jethro pulled his cell phone out and called his boss, knowing that the older man would know exactly what to do with the situation Jethro found himself in.  “Probie, you better have a damn good reason to be interrupting me and not tending to your husband.” Mike barked into the phone in his no nonsensical tone.

 

Jethro chuckled “Oh, believe me, boss.  I have a good reason.  Senior showed up at the apartment and laid his hands on Tony for the last time…” Jethro said and then proceeded to explain the situation to his boss.

 

Mike let out an explosive sigh “Alright.  I’m going to give you an address, Probie… You will not ask me any questions and you will not speak of this to anyone about this location or what happens there – The only person you can speak to if you have to, is your husband.” Mike said, then proceeded to give Jethro the address.

 

Jethro typed the address into his cell phones GPS, he raised his eyebrow slightly at the location – it was the middle of the Shenandoah Valley, deep within the trees and looked, by all accounts on the satellite picture, completely inaccessible by any major or non-major roadway.  Jethro had no idea how he would get there, but he was sure he would figure it out once he got there.

 

An hour later Jethro was circling the small dirt country road several times, his eyes flicking across the thick density of the forestry as he waited for Mike to show up.  He didn’t have to wait long when he heard the telltale signs of Mike’s challenger roaring down the road, a cloud of dust following behind The Bumble Bee – the car was a yellow body with black racing stripe down the center and Jethro absolutely loved that car, not that he thought his boss would ever give it up.

 

Mike pulled up alongside Jethro’s F-150 and shook his head “Follow me, Probie!” Mike shouted and then gunned his engine and tore down the road in a cloud of smoke and dust.

 

Jethro shook his head and once the majority of dust cleared he followed after the bright red taillights of Mike’s challenger down the long stretch of dirt road.  When he saw Mike pull off the road and start towards a large patch of bushes, Jethro watched curiously as Mike pulled away the overgrown bushes and pushed open a rusted metal gate then waved Jethro through.

 

Jethro glanced over at Senior and smirked evilly; the older man had finally stopped talking and was looking out of the windshield with wide and terrified eyes, knowing that his life was at its end.  Jethro drove through the gate and pulled off to the side of the road, waiting for his boss to recover the gate, pull his challenger in and close the gate back up.

 

When Jethro and Mike stopped they were at a small little cabin that was overgrown with bushes and moss “Wow… This is pretty remote.” Jethro said quietly as he got out of the truck and looked in at Senior “Should have just listened to me the first time.” Jethro said as he slammed his door and went around to the passenger side of the truck where Mike was waiting.

 

Mike and Jethro easily manhandled Senior into the cabin and Mike tossed the man in the direction of the old and dusty couch in the corner “Alright Probie… If you don’t wanna get your hands dirty, you need to let me know now.  What do _you_ want out of this?” Mike asked as he rounded on his senior agent and looked directly into his blue eyes.

 

Jethro sat in a rickety chair and rubbed a hand over his face as the entirety of the situation crashed down around him; he stared across the room blankly at Senior’s terrified face and blew out a slow breath as he tried building himself back up to his earlier anger “I… I don’t…” Jethro shook his head and rubbed his head vigorously “Just… I don’t want him to come near my family again, Mike… But, I can’t… I can’t do _this_.” Jethro said as he stood up and stormed out of the cabin, his entire body shaking slightly as he walked down the dirt path.

 

Jethro sat on a downed log in front of the nature-made lake and sighed as he stared across the large expanse of water and closed his eyes; he knew that what his boss was offering was the answer he needed but he couldn’t in good conscious submit himself to that type of activity.  His moral code was strong, and when he had decked Senior and brought him out here he slipped; all he saw was red when Tony had been attacked and hadn’t been thinking, he was glad that his conscience kicked back in or he would have made one of the worst mistakes ever and he didn’t know how he would have lived with himself if he had gone down that dark road.

 

* * *

 

 

Mike pulled the chair that Jethro had been sitting on over and plopped it down in front of Senior, then straddled the chair and rested his forearms over the back of the chair as he stared at Senior, all emotions wiped from his face as he looked at the man in disgust “You’ve really fucked up, pal.  You’re messin’ with family and ain’t nobody gonna get away with fuckin’ with _my_ family without some type of retribution.” Mike said calmly and quietly – a deadly combination if you knew the retired Marine, as well as some others did.

 

Senior swallowed past the lump in his throat “You won’t get away with this… Someone will eventually find out that I’ve not returned from my business trip – There will be people who will look for me!” Senior snarled as he glared indignantly at Mike.

 

Mike reached out, quick like a Cobra, and grabbed Senior by the jaw tightly “No one will ever find you, Anthony.  No one knows that you visited your son, nobody knows where you will be buried.  You will be forgotten just like every other person who has had the unfortunate luck of meeting me here.” Mike whispered as he released Senior’s jaw and slapped him across the face roughly before he stood up and pushed the chair out of the way and then lifted Senior up onto his feet and tossed him towards the chair.

 

Senior stumbled into the chair and fell to the ground, landing on the ribs of the chair and breaking the chair in half.  Mike jumped over the low coffee table and grabbed one of the snapped ribs of the chair “You got any last words before you meet your maker?” Mike sneered as he pressed the broken wood tightly against Senior’s ribcage, right where his heart was.

 

Senior shook his head slowly “Are you just going to kill me outright, not torture me?  Draw it out?” Senior asked, his breath coming in short pants as a piece of wood that had embedded itself into his back pushed in further, pressing against his lungs.

 

Mike smirked “From the sounds of it, you’re already being tortured… Struggling to catch every breath…” Mike said as he wrapped his other hand around Senior’s throat, putting down just enough pressure that Senior struggled to breathe even more than what he had been earlier “How does it feel?  Knowing that you’re powerless against me?  That you can’t escape?” Mike sneered as he pressed his thumb tightly against the pulse point in Senior’s neck.

 

Senior gasped for every breath, his face turning a sickly pale blue as he scratched at Mike’s strong hand. “Ple…Please…” Senior whispered hoarsely, his blunt fingernails gripping into Mike’s hand as black dots started filtering in his eyes.

 

Mike shook his head “There is no mercy here.  Make your peace, Anthony.” Mike said as he plunged the wooden rib into Senior’s chest, impaling the man’s heart with the blunt and ragged tip of the wood.

 

Senior gasped in shock, his body arching off the hardwood floors.  His body expelled the last of his breathes in a long woosh as he collapsed back down and his eyes stared unseeingly up at the wood ceiling of the cabin.

 

Mike exhaled slowly as he sat down on the floor and reached over, closing the grey-green eyes.  After a few seconds, he stood up and brushed the dust off his pants and set about grabbing a large tarp so he could wrap Senior’s body up in it.  Once he had Senior wrapped up and drug him out the back of the cabin, he straightened up and spotted his probie sitting out at the lake.

 

Mike walked the short distance to the lake and sat down beside Jethro, setting a strong and comforting hand on the younger man’s shoulder.  Jethro jumped slightly then looked over at Mike with wide eyes “You won’t have to worry about him hurting Tony any longer.  Head home Probie, take care of your husband and daughter, forget that this day even happened… You hear me?” Mike asked sternly as he looked into the distraught pair of blue eyes before him.

 

Jethro nodded woodenly as he stood up, swaying on his feet slightly; Mike was quick to react, steadying his senior agent “Probie, if you’re gonna throw up – Don’t do it on me, whatever you do.” Mike pleaded jokingly as he carefully maneuvered Jethro away from the lake and back towards the front of the cabin, conspicuously making sure to avoid where he had laid DiNozzo Senior’s body.

 

Jethro sat in the cab of his truck sideways, head bent between his knees as he tried breathing through the sudden wave of guilt that crashed over him; he had just inadvertently sentenced a man to death in the most illegal and horrific ways – and his boss was the man who now held so much leverage over him for doing it; all of this would blow back on them if anyone ever found out.

 

Jethro sat for a while longer, watching as Mike went from the small shed with several gardening tools and then to the back of the cabin.  Once his stomach had had enough of the roller coaster, he bolted from the truck and into the bushes, expelling everything that he had consumed during that day and probably some of last night.  He couldn’t stay here any longer, his heart was practically pounding out of his chest, his hands were shaking, clammy and sweaty, so with a new resolve to just get the hell away, he hopped back into his truck and tore down the dirt path that would lead him back to the main gate and onto the open road.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you've read the chapter, and either want to kill me for what I had to (but didn't want to) do to Tony and Jethro -- Or, hug me for what I had to do to Senior... And on that note - If you find Jethro's behavior to be unGibbs and a bit passive - that's because it is... He's not the man portrayed in DPB's world of NCIS but MY personal creation of the man only thing I used from DPB was his name and his stunningly good looks lmfao.
> 
> What do you think should be next for our boys? Should I proceed to the Epilogue of this section or would you rather I just continue as I am now?
> 
> I have contemplated doing a decent time jump (2+ years) but, I would like to know what everyone thinks? See what you would like to see for the men.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Jethro arrived at the apartment well after midnight, simply driving around until he no longer felt on the verge of throwing up.  Still, he felt an increasing amount of guilt coiling in his stomach and he knew that if nobody else knew, Tony needed to be the only other person who knew what happened in those woods; his husband at least deserved that much.  The silence in the house felt odd, except for the low level of the TV running in the living room and the flickering light to accompany it; checking in there, he saw Tony sitting in the corner of the couch, wrapped up in his USMC sweatshirt that just happened to be two sizes too big and a large blanket wrapped around his body.

 

Tony looked up and smiled sadly at Jethro, but didn’t otherwise make any moves to get up “Go take a shower.” Tony said quietly, shooing his husband down the hall.  Jethro nodded and turned down the hall, pulling his shirt off as he went; he checked in on his father and Kelly before going to the bathroom – Both were sound asleep and likely wouldn’t wake up until morning.

 

Jethro let the hot water steam the bathroom up before he stepped into the nearly scalding water, then stood under it, his hands planted firmly on the tiles as he let the stream of water rain down on his neck, shoulders, and back.  The tension in his body slowly started ebbing away when a gust of cold slashed across his body as the bathroom door was opened, Jethro didn’t turn around when the curtain opened either, not until Tony stepped into the hot shower and set his hand on his husbands back.

 

Jethro slowly turned around and pulled Tony close to his body, letting the water run down both of their naked forms.  Tony folded his arms around Jethro and held him close, running his fingers through Jethro’s soaked hair lightly. Jethro’s entire body shook as he rested his head on Tony’s shoulder, “I’m sorry… God, I am so sorry…” Jethro whispered hoarsely, his fingers clutching tightly at Tony’s back.

 

Tony shook his head as he grabbed Jethro’s head and pulled it back so he could look into his husband’s eyes “There’s nothing to apologize for.  I told you to protect our family and you did exactly that.” Tony said quietly as he leaned up and kissed Jethro deeply.

 

Tony grabbed Jethro’s shampoo and worked a small lather into his hands before gently working the soap into his husband’s jet black hair.  Systematically, Tony washed Jethro’s hair, rinsed him off and then proceeded to clean his body with the bar of soap; he kept his touches firm, like a massage as he worked out tension knots in his husband’s shoulders and back and then pushed him underneath the sprayer.  Once they were done, Tony grabbed two towels for him and Jethro and then another set of towels “Dry off and meet me in the bedroom.” Tony said quietly as he padded across the hall and into the master.

 

When Jethro walked into the bedroom a few minutes later, he smiled slightly – Tony had set the two extra towels in the middle of the bed and had gotten out the sandalwood candles and massage oil; he knew he was in for a treat, although he doubted he deserved the easy forgiveness that Tony was giving him.

 

Tony sighed as he came over to Jethro and pulled him closer to the bed “Get comfortable, Marine.  On your stomach.” Tony said as he walked over to the iPod dock on the dresser and turned on the classical music that they typically listened to when wanting to relax or just fall asleep.

 

Jethro undid the towel from his waist as he laid down and sprawled out on the two large towels beneath him.  He tensed up slightly when he felt Tony straddling his thighs, but was thankful that Tony had decided to pull on a pair of boxer briefs, knowing that this wasn’t about seduction.  Tony grabbed the massage oil off the nightstand and warmed it between his palms before setting them down on Jethro’s shoulders, slowly working the muscles between talented fingers.

 

Jethro groaned as Tony worked on his back with a delicate but firm touch; there was a huge knot that Tony was working on and it hurt like hell, but at the same time felt absolutely wonderful to just have his husband doing this for him “’S good.” Jethro mumbled into the pillow beneath his head, not caring that a small amount of drool was dribbling down his chin and soaking into it.

 

Tony chuckled softly as he leaned down and kissed the back of Jethro’s neck lightly, his fingers still working on the sore spot he’d found “It’ll only get better once I get this damn knot out of your back.” Tony said quietly, nuzzling the back of Jethro’s ear before he sat back up and continued working.

 

It took Tony over an hour to work out every tension knot, but once he did, Jethro was half asleep and in such a boneless state that he didn’t think he could even move; he was also painfully hard, not that it wasn’t unexpected, it was hard not getting hard when he was with Tony “You asleep there?” Tony asked quietly as he climbed off Jethro’s back and laid down beside his husband.

 

Jethro shook his head or at least thought he did and cracked an eye open to look at Tony “Nuh uh…” he murmured and yawned widely into his pillow before nuzzling into it, not caring that his cheek smeared into the puddle of drool.

 

Tony laughed softly as he stood up and carefully pulled the towels out from underneath Jethro’s limp body, he tossed those into the laundry basket and then climbed back into bed, pulling the sheet up and around their bodies.  Jethro groaned as he turned over onto his back and Tony immediately curled up beside him “Tell me what happened?” Tony requested quietly, looking up at Jethro through his thick black lashes.

 

Jethro sighed as he moved a lead-like arm around to Tony’s back and gently stroked up and down his husband’s side “I called Mike when I got… him… out of the apartment.  I had no damn idea what I was doing, I was just… I was so pissed off and I could hardly see straight… Mike told me to meet him at a really remote location in the Shenandoah Valley… When we got there… I just… I couldn’t do it… God, how badly I did want too when he first laid his hands on you, but the longer I thought about it, the more fear I saw building up in his eyes… I just couldn’t… I left the cabin, with him in Mike’s hands…” Jethro shook his head and buried his nose in Tony’s still slightly damp brown hair and let out a shaky breath.

 

Tony curled around Jethro’s body and held him close “I’m proud of you, Jethro.  You could have done the wrong thing here, and…” Tony sighed quietly “I get that taking him out to pasture isn’t exactly doing the _right_ thing – But, you didn’t kill him… You kept to your moral code and you stayed strong… I’m proud of you, babe.” Tony whispered as he peppered light kisses against the side of Jethro’s bare chest.

 

Jethro nodded as he wrapped both arms around Tony and snuggled close to his husband “Won’t let anyone hurt you again.” Jethro promised, his voice barely a whisper as he kissed the top of Tony’s head and finally let the relaxing massage that still had his body tingling take him under.

 

Tony wrapped his arm lightly around Jethro’s stomach, twisting the soft black hairs of Jethro’s happy trail around in his fingers “I know you won’t.” Tony responded quietly, knowing that Jethro had already fallen asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Jethro jumped slightly when a loud and enthusiastic knock sounded on the front door of their apartment; he had been in such a blissed out and relaxed state of sleep that he slept past his normal waking hour – the sun was high in the sky and warming the master bedroom, a quick glance over at the alarm clock told him that it was nearing noon.  Rolling out of bed and pulling on a pair of shorts, he walked out of the bedroom and down the hall.

 

Abby was bouncing excitedly in the center of the living room “Oh my gosh!  You guys are _not_ going to believe this… We have to get ready!  Jetty, go put some real clothes on, we have to go!” Abby said enthusiastically as she practically ran to Jethro and pushed him back towards his bedroom.

 

Jackson shook his head as he switched Kelly from one arm to his other “Abby, what has gotten you so excited?” Jackson asked as he bounced Kelly to keep her from getting too overstimulated by Abby’s excitement – they loved Abby, all three men, but Kelly was quite reluctant to be near her Aunt when she was this hyper.

 

When Jethro returned, having only pulled on a t-shirt and his sneakers, Abby quickly ushered all three men and Kelly out of the apartment and down to the parking lot as quickly as they could all move “Okay, I know we all can’t fit in my car – so just, you know… Meet me at the house!  Your house!” Abby said, squealing in delight before she stomped her way over to her car and left before the engine was barely even running.

 

Jethro and Tony both shook their heads as Tony took Kelly from Jackson’s arms, “May as well get a move on… She seems a little eager…” Tony grumped as he headed towards his car, bouncing Kelly along the way and causing his daughter to squeal with laughter, her little hands clapping sloppily together with each bounce.

 

The three men and Kelly loaded up into Tony’s car and were off and down the road, but they definitely didn’t speed away like Abby had although Jethro had a knack for breaking every speed limit, he never did with Kelly in the car.  Tony laid his head on the back of the bench seat in the car and looked down at Kelly with a soft smile “What do you think your Aunt Abby is up to, hm baby?” Tony asked as he tickled Kelly’s sock-clad foot.

 

Kelly giggled and raised her foot up, lightly kicking at Tony’s palm; she then scrunched her nose up and blew a bubble out of her mouth before relaxing again and continued kicking at Tony’s palm “Huh, so no offerings from the peanut gallery.  Just a few strong kicks and a bubble?” Tony inquired, still looking into his daughter's blue-green eyes.

 

Kelly squeaked and patted her hands together, tilted her head back and in an instant was screaming loudly – the car was stuck at a red light, still the worst feeling for Kelly, she hated not moving when in the car.  Tony sighed as he gently rocked the car seat, Kelly whimpered but settled down instantly when the seat started moving, fat tears dancing in her eyes as she stared up at her daddy.  “None of that princess, we’re almost there,” Tony whispered as he gently wiped the tears away from Kelly’s cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

 

Jethro inhaled deeply as he pulled onto the street where his and Tony’s new house was located; as with every time that they drove down the road, several cars were in the double-wide driveway or parked on the side of the road, all of the cars he now recognized as being either his friends or Tony’s friends.  Pulling into the only place left in the driveway, Jethro parked the car and shut the engine down.

 

Abby was standing on the front porch, bouncing excitedly and waving her hand enthusiastically, as if she hadn’t just been at the apartment thirty minutes ago kicking them out so that they could come here.  The three men and Kelly got out of the car and together walked up the front pathway until they were standing on the porch, Abby placed her hand out to halt them from advancing any further “Okay, you four just stay right here.  I’ll call you in when I’m ready!” Abby said as she slipped into the house, barely opening the door to get inside.

 

When they heard Abby calling them in, the trio walked into the house and stopped dead in their tracks as they took in every inch of the open space – Everything had been completely renovated, the hardwoods were no longer scuffed and worn down but newly stained and re-polyed, they shined bright underneath the new light fixtures and the copious amounts of natural light coming in from the new windows that were on either side of the fireplace.

 

The kitchen was also done – New cabinets in dark oak wood colors and dark grey granite countertops; stainless steel appliances shining and glinting their reflections from the lights above, the six burner gas range stove-top was in the center island and the new wrought iron and powder blue upholstered bar stools sat on the other side of the island, two to each side.

 

Beyond that was the small eat-in dining area in the large bay window, just waiting for a custom built table to be placed there.  Tony was speechless as he took in the entirety of their finished – at least he hoped – house, his eyes were immediately drawn back to the fireplace; the one thing he did not want to be changed, just refinished; the oak hearth was gleaming proudly under a set of hanging lights “It’s… It’s beautiful.” Tony whispered as he walked further into the house.

 

Abby squeaked with excitement “And… Everything is complete!  We’ve painted all of the rooms, refinished every inch of hardwood floors… You guys have got to check this place out!” Abby exclaimed as she carefully took Kelly from Tony’s arms, even though the infant protested being removed from her daddies arms.

 

Tony smiled and took Kelly’s hand, “We’ll only be gone for a few minutes, I promise.  Just be good for Auntie Abby.” Tony said and then glanced up at Abby “Keep your voice down a bit, would you Abs?  I think she’s starting to get an ear infection and loud noises are really bugging her right now.” Tony said and then turned back to Jethro, holding his hand out for his husband.

 

Jethro smiled as he took Tony’s hand and allowed his husband to lead the way – the first place they went was down to the basement; the half that Jethro wanted to keep unfinished was still as bare as it had been, but there was new drywall, painted in light grey at the back of the basement, the couch and two chairs that Tony had picked out were already in place, as was the grey and white rug Tony had gotten “Wow… It looks really good.” Jethro said as he looked around the room and then looked into the half bath – sink and toilet and a small mirror, it wasn’t spectacular but it would definitely do.

 

Tony rubbed his hand along the wooden beam that separated the unfinished portion of the basement and the finished portion “Was this in the design layout we made for the basement?” Tony asked, looking over his shoulder at Jethro.

 

Jethro shook his head as he came over to Tony and set his hand just above Tony’s “Nope.  But it’s nice… Gives the two spaces separation and makes them their own while still being in the same room…” Jethro whispered as he leaned into Tony and pressed his lips against Tony’s neck.

 

Tony shuddered and automatically tilted his head to the side “We should… Check out… the rest of the house…” Tony whispered, his voice hitching each time Jethro’s lips grazed up and down his neck.

 

Jethro nodded as he began nibbling on the stretched skin of Tony’s neck “Mmm, should… yes…” Jethro muttered as his hips thrust forward almost involuntarily against Tony’s ass, his cock – only covered by the thin layer of his gym shorts – fitting perfectly between the crack of Tony’s back end.

 

Tony whimpered and dropped his head back against Jethro’s shoulder, his hand on the wooden beam sliding up and capturing Jethro’s hand in his own as he ground his hips down and backward, pushing against the hard erection behind him “Jet… fuck…” Tony gasped when Jethro reached around and began palming his nipples through the thin fabric of his t-shirt.

 

All too soon Jethro pulled away, Tony whimpered at the loss and turned around, his green eyes glazed over as he looked at Jethro “Sorry… I uh… I kind of got carried away…” Jethro said sheepishly, rubbing his flushed neck with a shaky hand “Just had this… overwhelming fantasy… and god… Once we’re alone… There will be no stopping that fantasy.” Jethro replied huskily as he reached out and pulled Tony to him, kissing him hard but with every ounce of love and passion he could pour into the kiss.

 

Tony moaned into Jethro’s mouth as their tongues dueled for dominance, but eventually, both men broke apart, panting heavily and covered in a fine sheen of sweat “Tour the rest of the house… Kick our friends out… Have Jackson take Kelly back to the apartment… Fuck like bunnies…” Tony listed off as he grabbed Jethro’s hand and led him back up the stairs, past the inquiring looks from all of their friends and up the newly installed stairs that would lead them to the four bedrooms.

 

Once again Tony was stopped in his tracks while walking into the master bedroom, he took in the Blue Respite color that they had agreed on – the dark wood of the floor played off it so well “Wow… It’s… It’s so…” Tony waved his hand aimlessly, words failing him once again.

 

Jethro chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, he was still achingly hard and could feel Tony immediately reacting by pushing back against him “It’s perfect and just what we’ll need to get away from the kids.” Jethro murmured as he kissed the sensitive patch of skin underneath Tony’s ear before he pulled away and headed into the master bathroom.

 

Jethro smiled as he looked at the deep sunk-in tub – Tony had opted in not going the jacuzzi route, after having read about the bacterial build up and stuff, it utterly turned him off of the idea “The deep tub will still work perfectly.” Jethro commented as he ran his hand along the side of the porcelain tub and then looked at the standalone shower – it was larger than most and had two entry points and a large rain shower head in the center and two other shower heads on either side of the wall.

 

Tony giggled like a school girl as he stepped into the large enclosed shower “This will be perfect for _a lot_ of things too!” Tony exclaimed, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Jethro shook his head as he grabbed Tony’s wrist and lightly pulled him out of the shower “Three more bedrooms to see and then we can have all the fun you want.” Jethro promised as he and Tony left the master bedroom and down the hall – The first bedroom they went into would be Kelly’s bedroom, it was also the largest room and painted in ‘Pink Moment’ – alongside one wall was a large purple ‘K’ painted onto the wall in an elegant script – another thing that they had not decided on.

 

Tony ran his fingers along the outside of the K and smiled warmly “Kelly will love this.” Tony said in awe as he continued tracing the letter.

 

Jethro smiled as he wrapped one arm around Tony’s waist and started tracing the letter himself “She has the second biggest bedroom in the house, she better damn well like it.” Jethro growled playfully as he pulled Tony away from the wall and towards the other two bedrooms – they had decided to keep the walls a neutral eggshell white, not knowing what they would use the bedrooms for at any point; but, deep down Tony knew that at least one of these bedrooms would eventually become a nursery for their future child.

 

Finally, after getting their hormones back under control and their overwhelmed emotions at the completely finished house, Jethro and Tony returned downstairs and were immediately greeted by Abby and Kelly who immediately put her arms out, wanting either one of her daddies to take her.

 

Jethro obliged and lifted Kelly into his arms and cradled her against his chest “The house is absolutely perfect, Abby.  Thank you.” Jethro said as he pulled Abby into his side, hugging her with his free arm and kissing the top of her head lightly.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony sighed as he pulled several totes out of the storage unit they had at the apartments “This is going to be a bitch to try and pack up.” Tony grumped as he put the totes aside and then continued pulling more out, stacking them up in neat little piles according to their size.

 

Jethro shook his head as he grabbed the collapsed boxes they had used when moving from their first apartment to the second “Well, maybe if you didn’t have so many DVDs and clothes, it wouldn’t be a hassle.” Jethro retorted with a smile as he shoved the boxes underneath his armpits.

 

Tony rolled his eyes “You have almost as many clothes as I do!  Or do I have to remind you of whose clothes have overflowed into the guest bedroom?” Tony asked as he scooted the stack of totes across the concrete and towards their apartment building.

 

Jethro snorted out a small laugh and shook his head as he held open the door as Tony scooted the totes into the lobby “No, you need not remind me that our apartment is overflowing with clothes… Maybe we should think about downsizing some of them.” Jethro mused as he jabbed the button for the elevator.

 

Tony shrugged as he shuffled the totes to the back of the elevator and then straightened up, rubbing the small of his back and wincing slightly “Wish we could use that nice deep soaker tub at the house… This is going to be hell on my back.” Tony mumbled as he jabbed the fourth-floor button.

 

Jethro rolled his eyes “You’re twenty-one… You don’t have a back.” He said with a teasing smile on his face, quickly dodging Tony as he reached out to slap him “Ah-ah, no hitting the main mover of our apartment!” Jethro admonished as he quickly exited the elevator once the doors opened up, only stopping when he realized Tony had to get the totes out again, so he returned and held the door so it wouldn’t close on them.

 

Over the next several hours, Jethro, Tony, and Jackson all simultaneously worked on packing up one room at a time – starting with their kitchen and working their way back to Kelly’s nursery, each tote or box that was packed stayed in the room that it was meant for, to be labeled by Tony later.  Jackson insisted that he would pay for dinner, Chinese take-out, and now all three men and Kelly were seated in the living room – Kelly was laying on the floor on her fluffy pink blanket, sucking on a bottle and staring upside down at her daddies as they ate dinner.

 

“So, we managed to pack the place up in just under five hours… Pretty impressive, given how much stuff we have.” Tony said around a bite of his kung-po chicken.

 

Jethro and Jackson both laughed at that “Son, we learn how to pack efficiently and quickly in the military; It’s no secret that moving around a lot is a thing that we do.  Leroy may not have had the full experience of moving from base to base as I have, but nonetheless, it is still a process that is quick to do if you know what you’re doing.” Jackson said as he put down his empty carton of Chinese food and stood up “But now, I am awful tired and ready to hit the hay.  You two behave and get my granddaughter to sleep at a proper hour!” Jackson reprimanded lightly, kissing both of his boy’s on their head, he then lifted Kelly up and kissed her cheeks “Good night, Kelly.” Jackson whispered as he laid her back down on the blanket.

 

Tony sighed as he put aside his own empty container and stood up “Grandpa is right, Kelly… It’s time for medicine and bed.” Tony said as he walked over to Kelly and lifted her up.  Kelly whimpered as she clung to Tony’s shirt with one hand, the other grasping tightly to her ear “I know baby, it hurts, but the medicine will make you feel all better.” Tony said softly as he bounced Kelly lightly before heading into the kitchen.

 

Jethro followed behind with the empty containers of their dinner, disposing them into the trashcan and then washed his hands quickly before he grabbed the medicine vial and dropper from the counter and filled it up with the correct amount “Alright princess, open your mouth for daddy.” Jethro said quietly, holding the little plunger between his thumb and forefinger.

 

Kelly whined and shook her head, mouth sealed tightly as she buried her head against Tony’s chest.  Tony laughed as he gently brushed Kelly’s hair away from her face “Kelly, sweetheart if you don’t take your medicine your ear is going to get worse… Come on now.” Tony said as he gently pulled Kelly’s lower lip down.

 

When Tony got Kelly’s mouth pried open wide enough, Jethro shot the medicine into her mouth and Tony snapped her mouth back up quickly, forcing her to swallow – They had the misfortune of learning that if they didn’t close her mouth, they would be wearing the nasty pink medication that smelled terrible “Alright, there we go little one.” Jethro said as he sealed the cap back on the medicine and dropped the dropper into the sink then grabbed a fresh bottle and filled it with a bit of water before handing it off to Kelly.

 

Kelly greedily sucked down the water, blinking tiredly up at her daddies as the nasty taste of the medicine was washed away.  “Alright, now it is bedtime,” Tony said as he pulled the nearly empty bottle from Kelly’s mouth and tossed it into the sink before he left the kitchen to head down the hall to the nursery.

 

Jethro made sure to turn off all the lights and lock up before he joined his husband and daughter in the nursery.  Tony had just finished changing Kelly into a fresh diaper and was gently rocking her back and forth, she was fighting hard to stay awake, whimpering pitifully and still clutching her ear “I hate seeing her like this…” Jethro muttered as he wrapped one arm around Tony and set his other hand on Kelly’s back, lightly rubbing up and down.

 

Kelly continued to struggle, although with each rocking and rubbing from her daddies, her eyes grew heavier and her whimpers turned softer “That’s it…” Tony whispered as he continued rocking slowly.  Soon enough Kelly’s eyes fell closed and she went limp with sleep in her daddies arms; Tony carefully moved over to the crib and laid her down, covering her up with the thick blanket “Sleep princess, I promise that you’ll feel better soon.” Tony said quietly, brushing Kelly’s curls off her cheek and slipping the soft strands behind her ear.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the course of the next few days, between Jethro’s truck, Jackson’s truck and Tony’s car, the three men were able to get everything from the apartment and into the house – Tony wasn’t much help in getting things moved, considering Kelly was constantly clinging to him, and at any point that he would put her down, she started screaming her face red and voice raw.  Somehow though, they managed to get everything into the house and everything into its place.

 

The house still looked rather bare without pictures on the walls or any of the new furniture that Jethro would undoubtedly be building in the near future, but everything was coming together nicely and Tony absolutely loved the house and everything that it meant for their future.  Tony laid down on the bed, right underneath the large window as he wanted; he situated Kelly against his side and gently rubbed her back as he stared up at the twinkling stars above.

 

Jethro smiled as he came into the bedroom and shut the lights off “Dad is just putting the final touches on Kelly’s bedroom.” Jethro said as he climbed into the bed and stretched out, one arm over the pillows so he could twist Tony’s hair around with his fingers, and the other wrapping lightly around Kelly.

 

Tony nodded as he slowly shifted Kelly onto his chest and then scooted over so he was right next to Jethro’s side, both men looking up at the midnight sky as they soothed their sick little girl “I really hope this ear infection clears up soon…” Tony said quietly, glancing over at Jethro with a sad expression in his green eyes.

 

Jethro leaned over and kissed Tony softly on the lips “I’m sure it will, she’s been getting better the past couple of hours, so it’s probably about done.” Jethro said as he wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulder and pulled him closer “Try and get some sleep… You look exhausted.” Jethro whispered as he gently ran his fingers up and down Tony’s arm.

 

Tony nodded and turned his head on Jethro’s outstretched arm, letting his eyes close slowly “Love you, Jet.” Tony whispered and was soon snoring softly – the exhaustion of moving to the new house and caring for a sick Kelly taking its toll and immediately pulling him under.

 

Jethro smiled as he kissed the top of Tony’s head “Love you too, Tone.” Jethro muttered before he too was pulled into the land of sleep; the last thing he saw was his dad picking Kelly up off Tony’s chest and turning out the lamp on Tony’s side of the room before exiting the room, then everything was dark as his eyes fell shut and he curled up against Tony.

* * *

 


End file.
